


Prince of Solheim

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, Character Death, Children, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family, Love, Magic, Past, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Royalty, Sex, Travel, Treason, legend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: L’histoire se situe 2000 ans avant les événements de FFXV, à l’époque où Ardyn était le soigneur du peuple.Issue du milieu de la prostitution, l'héroïne aura la chance de croiser la route d'Ardyn qu'elle suivra au long de son parcours, de la découverte de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à sa chute.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ NSFW / [Terminé]
> 
> 41 775 words, 12 chapters + Prologue & Epilogue – created july 2017

Mine de Caestino, dans la région de Succarpe, E.M. 765.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, deux lampes torches éclairent les profondeurs en ruines de l’ancienne carrière.

 

« Si je me souviens bien, l’entrée ne doit pas être loin. »

 

Ignis Scientia désigne une zone sombre dans les entrelacements de racines du gigantesque arbre mort se dressant au cœur de la mine.

Suivant ses indications, le jeune Talcott Hester dirige le faisceau de sa lampe sur la base du végétal, balayant ses ramifications jusqu’à découvrir un renfoncement.

 

« C’est là, je l’ai trouvé ! » dit-il.

 

« Parfait, allons-y. »

 

Les deux hommes pénètrent dans une petite pièce en forme de demi-sphère nichée sous le tronc colossal. Le long des murs des statues semblent veiller sur le cercueil sacré se trouvant au centre de la salle. Déposé sur un piédestal richement décoré, le gisant du premier roi du Lucis repose sereinement depuis des milliers d’années.

 

« Tu crois qu’on va trouver quelque chose cette fois ? » demande Talcott.

 

« Je n’en sais rien. Mais j’espère. Ce tombeau est le dernier de notre liste, mais c’est le premier à avoir été bâti. C’est le plus ancien vestige dont nous disposons. »

 

« C’est un peu notre dernière chance alors… »

 

« Oui… Mettons-nous au travail. »

 

Les deux compagnons se mettent à examiner la pièce sous tous les angles. Pendant qu’Ignis laisse courir ses doigts sur les reliefs du cercueil à la recherche d’un indice, Talcott inspecte les statues cerclant les murs du mausolée.

Ils sont en quête d’une information, d’un objet, d’une relique, d’une trace. Ils ne savent pas sous quelle forme ça peut se présenter, ni même si ce qu’ils cherchent existe vraiment. Cela fait des mois qu’ils parcourent le monde dans cet unique but, jusqu’à traverser les flots et affronter les hordes de daemons qui rôdent dans l’obscurité sans fin.

Et aujourd’hui leurs efforts portent leurs fruits.

 

« Ignis, je crois que j’ai quelque chose ! »

 

Dissimulé dans le socle d’une des statues, un mécanisme révèle dans un cliquetis un tiroir secret contenant un écrin métallique de fabrication ancienne.

 

« Cette boîte est remarquablement bien conservée pour son âge… Elle est en mithril ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Oui c’est ça ! » répond Talcott. « L’engrenage n’était pas visible mais j’ai remarqué une inscription sur la base de la statue qui m’a interpelée : Nadir. Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être ce qu’on cherche ? »

 

« Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de le savoir. »

 

Avec une infinie précaution, Talcott ouvre le coffret de mithril pendant qu’Ignis l’éclaire de sa lampe torche. Une fois le couvercle retiré, ils découvrent enroulé dans un morceau de tissu doré un carnet à la reliure de cuir.

Le livre semble très vieux mais la protection du drap et de la boîte métallique l’a empêché de subir la détérioration du temps. L’ouvrage est assez épais et entre les pages jaunies s’intercalent de nombreuses feuilles débordant de part et d’autres de la couverture. Talcott desserre doucement la cordelette qui maintenait le recueil fermé et le déplie dans un petit nuage de poussière.

 

« Alors, que contient-il ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Je ne suis pas sûr… C’est écrit dans une langue très ancienne. »

 

« Semblable aux runes des sanctuaires ? »

 

« Oui… Ah attends ! Je crois que je reconnais ces symboles ! »

 

Talcott repose délicatement le carnet et sort de son sac un petit dossier compilant toutes sortes de runes et leur correspondance avec la langue actuelle. Puis il parcourt de nouveau le vieux livre, prenant des notes.

 

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce qui est écrit ? » interroge Ignis après un moment.

 

« Tu ne vas jamais le croire… » répond Talcott.

 

_« Ce journal est tout ce qu’il me reste de l’homme que j’ai aimé, de celui qui a parcouru le pays jadis pour protéger son peuple et affronter les ténèbres. Le monde s’est retourné contre lui et l’a trahi, le condamnant à l’enfer et à l’oubli. Mais l’humanité doit savoir. Elle doit se rappeler du sacrifice de mon cher et tendre et des pêchés qu’elle et les Dieux ont commis. C’est pourquoi je lègue mes écrits aux générations futures, quand bien même tout sera fait pour que son existence soit effacée de l’Histoire. Voici la vérité sur le héros qui a dévoué sa vie au bien commun, Ardyn Izunia. »_


	2. Première fois

Dans votre chambre, vous vous installez à votre petit bureau. Vous ouvrez votre carnet intime, saisissez votre crayon et commencez à inscrire :

 

_« Cher journal. Aujourd’hui j’ai vécu une expérience des plus étranges. Je crois que je n’avais jamais ressenti de telles émotions auparavant ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte… »_

 

 

Monde d’Eos, continent Ouest, dans la région d’Empúries qui longe le littoral. Nichée au cœur d’une formation rocheuse dans une contrée ensablée, la ville de Rosas est une plaque tournante pour toutes sortes de commerces.

De part et d’autres des rues ensoleillées sont dressés des tentures, des draps au-dessus d’échoppes diverses et variées, proposant des biens de première nécessité comme de luxueux objets inutiles.

C’est ici chez vous. Vous arpentez les ruelles animées de la ville sur le chemin de votre foyer, jetant des coups d’œil aux étalages de bijoux et de voiles colorés.

 

« Regardez chère demoiselle ! Ces colliers sont magnifiques ! Ils viennent de l’autre continent, on raconte que les perles ont été fabriquées dans le feu de Ravatogh où repose l’Infernal ! »

 

« Je suis désolée, mais je n’ai pas les moyens ! » répondez-vous.

 

« Je vous les fais à prix d’ami ! Non, allez parce que c’est vous, je vous les fais à moitié prix ! » essaye de négocier le marchand.

 

« Peut-être une autre fois ! » dites-vous en vous éloignant.

 

Cela fait bien dix-huit ans que le conflit entre les Dieux a eu lieu. Les Six se sont affrontés sur le continent Est dans des combats dantesques ravageant une grande partie du territoire, coûtant la vie à de nombreuses personnes ainsi qu’à un des Dieux, l’Infernal Ifrit. Depuis, la civilisation de Solheim a disparu et le pouvoir a été récupéré par la famille Lucis Caelum qui a donné son nom au fief qu’elle gouverne à présent.

Après le chaos provoqué par les batailles divines, le monde a été frappé par une calamité que les gens ont coutume d’appeler Fléau des Etoiles. Sans que l’on ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, quelque chose d’étrange s’est répandu et a commencé à transformer la population. D’abord les gens tombent malade, puis ils se transforment en créatures que l’on appelle daemons. Ces êtres difformes sortent la nuit et attaquent tout ce qui vit à proximité, semant la terreur un peu partout dans le Lucis et au-delà.

Vous continuez à remonter la rue commerçante. Par-delà les échoppes et les sourires, le monde porte encore les stigmates de la Guerre Divine, se remettant péniblement des pertes et subissant de plein fouet la menace des daemons.

Tout n’est que façade. Intérieurement, le monde souffre.

 

Vous sentez une main venir se poser sur vos fesses et commencer à les tripoter sans pudeur :

 

« On se voit ce soir j’espère… » vous glisse un homme robuste d’une trentaine d’années. « Tes cuisses me manquent… »

 

Vous vous dégagez gentiment mais sûrement.

 

« Quoi ? Je pensais que tu aimais ça ! » s’étonne-t-il.

 

« Pas en public, s’il-vous-plait. » lui dites-vous.

 

« Oh pardon ! Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si c’était un secret, hein… »

 

« Vous aurez ce que vous voulez ce soir. En attendant, je vous demanderai de me laisser en paix. »

 

L’homme fait la moue, mais s’éloigne de vous :

 

« J’ai hâte d’y être alors… » vous lâche-t-il d’un ton graveleux.

 

Vous reprenez votre route, essayant de chasser cet incident de votre esprit. Après avoir franchi quelques ruelles, vous entrez dans le grand bâtiment servant de maison close.

 

« Tu n’es pas en avance. » vous dit Valerius d’un ton réprobateur.

 

« Je suis désolée. Je monte me préparer immédiatement. »

 

« Hmp ! Tu as intérêt ! Un bateau est arrivé dans le port de la baie il y a peu et tu connais les marins… Vous allez certainement être très sollicitées ! » se réjouit-il.

 

Vous grimpez les escaliers vers votre chambre sans ajouter un mot. Des marins. Est-ce vraiment tout ce que la vie a à vous offrir ?

 

***

 

« C’était délicieux ma belle, comme à chaque fois… »

 

« Alors j’espère vous revoir souvent. » glissez-vous lascivement à l’homme qui vous avait interpellée dans la rue avant de refermer la porte de votre chambre sur lui.

 

Valerius ne vous avait pas menti. Comme si les clients réguliers n’étaient pas suffisants, il a fallu qu’une bande de jeunes matelots en manque d’affection débarque et réclame votre corps comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Vous vous asseyez sur le lit. Les draps sont encore froissés suite à cette soirée agitée. Vous saisissez votre brosse et commencez à peigner vos cheveux ébouriffés pour retrouver un semblant de tenue. Alors que vous passez une robe de chambre en mousseline pour couvrir votre toilette légère, vous devinez deux voix masculines derrière votre porte.

 

« Vas-y je te dis ! »

 

« Est-ce que c’est vraiment la peine ? On peut faire ça une autre fois ! »

 

« Quoi, tu te dégonfles ? »

 

« Non, c’est juste que… »

 

« Ouais c’est bien ce que je pensais ! Ecoute, on n’a pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour regarder, alors maintenant tu y vas ! »

 

« Je ne sais pas si c’est la meilleure manière… »

 

« Il n’y a pas de meilleure manière, crois-moi ! Et puis on a déjà payé, alors tu as intérêt à assurer ! »

 

Vous ouvrez la porte, interrompant leur discussion.

Devant vous se tiennent deux jeunes hommes. Vous diriez qu’ils ont entre 18 et 21 ans. Ils tournent la tête vers vous, surpris et un peu gênés par votre entrée.

 

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demandez-vous doucereusement.

 

« Ah ! Eh bien bonne chance frangin ! » dit le plus âgé des deux en assénant une tape dans le dos de son compagnon avant de faire demi-tour dans le couloir.

 

Vous le regardez s’éloigner un peu perplexe, puis tournez votre tête vers celui qui reste.

 

Vous n’y aviez pas prêté attention lorsque vous les avez interrompus, mais celui-là est plutôt joli garçon. Grand et svelte, ce jeune homme vous apparait extrêmement séduisant. Vous n’avez jamais vu personne avec une telle chevelure flamboyante oscillant entre le pourpre et le cramoisi, sans parler de ses magnifiques yeux dorés scintillants vous fixant comme si vous ne pouviez pas leur échapper.

 

D’abord incommodé par votre présence, le jeune homme retrouve rapidement son aplomb et vous regarde de haut, comme s’il attendait quelque chose de votre part.

Vous l’observez, hésitante. Vous venez déjà de passer une dure soirée, vous ne vous sentez pas le courage de remettre ça. Pourtant, parmi le défilé d’hommes auquel vous avez pu assister depuis que vous êtes ici, c’est bien la première fois que vous avez véritablement envie de faire l’amour.

 

« Hm hm. » se racle-t-il la gorge.

 

Vous prenez une grande inspiration.

_Courage ma fille, tu peux le faire…_

Vous lui adressez un sourire charmeur et l’invitez à entrer :

 

« Je vous en prie. »

 

Toujours un peu raidit, il passe à côté de vous et pénètre dans votre chambre. Vous refermez doucement la porte et vous tournez vers lui. Il ne porte pas des vêtements ordinaires, ce n’est apparemment pas un simple commerçant ou un marin.

_Mais qui est-ce ?_

 

« Très bien mon cher, est-ce que vous avez des… envies particulières ? » lui demandez-vous en commençant à retirer sensuellement votre robe de chambre.

 

« Ce n’est pas à moi de vous le dire. Vous êtes censée connaître votre travail. » dit-il avec une attitude hautaine.

 

_Ok, alors toi tu commences déjà à m’agacer…_

 

Vous prenez sur vous et faites votre possible pour rester agréable et aguicheuse :

 

« Peut-être avez-vous des préférences… » dites-vous en vous approchant de lui. « Des zones plus sensibles… » ajoutez-vous en caressant son torse, « … des désirs spécifiques… » chuchotez-vous en glissant votre main entre ses cuisses.

 

Par réflexe, il recule.

 

_Oh ça y est ! J’ai saisi !_

 

« C’est votre première fois, si je comprends bien ? » dites-vous un peu amusée.

 

A l’expression vexée qui apparait sur son visage, vous en déduisez que vous avez vu juste.

 

« Je n’ai pas payé pour qu’on me tourne en ridicule. » vous dit-il.

 

« Bien sûr que non. » répondez-vous reprenant un sourire plus charmeur. « Vous êtes ici pour recevoir de l’attention… »

 

Vous vous rapprochez de nouveau de lui.

 

« … de la tendresse… »

 

Vous collez votre corps contre le sien et soulevez ses cheveux.

 

« … et une bonne leçon de vie. » ajoutez-vous  dans le creux de son oreille.

 

Il vous regarde, surpris et sur le point de protester mais vous le poussez gentiment et le faites basculer sur votre lit avant qu’il n’ait pu prononcer un mot.

 

« Détendez-vous. Je m’occupe de tout. » murmurez-vous en vous penchant sur lui.

 

Votre visage est juste au-dessus du sien. Alors que vous vous déhanchez langoureusement tout en commençant à défaire sa chemise de vos mains, vous l’observez : de toute évidence il n’est pas rassuré, mais vous lisez dans ses yeux aux reflets d’or une détermination lui permettant de tenir bon.

Vous ouvrez sa chemise, dévoilant son torse légèrement hâlé aux formes parfaitement dessinées. Sa peau est si douce que vous avez la sensation de que vos doigts effleurent la plus soyeuse des étoffes. Vous voyez se profiler une bosse dans son pantalon, témoignant de son excitation.

Alors que vous dirigez vos mains vers son pénis pour le libérer de son carcan, il vous attrape les poignets, vous empêchant de continuer. Vous le regardez, interrogative alors qu’il redresse son buste pour vous faire face, puis dans un mouvement aussi inattendu que rapide il vous fait basculer sur le dos à sa place sur le lit.

Bien que prise au dépourvu, vous ne vous démontez pas et gardez une attitude séductrice :

 

« Je vois que vous préférez avoir le contrôle… qu’il en soit ainsi ! » minaudez-vous en vous trémoussant lascivement sur les draps.

 

Mais vous voyez bien qu’il n’ose pas aller plus loin. Apparemment que vous ayez le dessus sur lui l’offusque, mais il ne semble pas assez mûr pour prendre les devants.

Vous laissez échapper un sourire en vous redressant vers lui :

 

« Ça veut jouer les grands garçons mais ça ne sait pas comment faire… » soufflez-vous en rapprochant doucement votre tête de son entre-jambe.

 

Vous posez vos mains sur ses hanches et commencez à embrasser lentement son pénis à travers le tissu du pantalon. Vous le sentez gonfler alors que votre visiteur laisse échapper un petit soupir.

Puis, vous sentez ses mains saisir votre tête, vous stoppant. Vous levez le regard vers lui :

 

« Souhaitez-vous que j’arrête ? » demandez-vous malicieusement.

 

« … »

 

Son absence de réaction vous fait comprendre que vous pouvez poursuivre. Vous glissez doucement vos doigts entre le tissu et sa peau et retirez délicatement son pantalon, laissant son organe à l’air libre face à vous.

Il est déjà bien gorgé de plaisir, il ne va pas falloir trop le taquiner si vous ne voulez pas qu’il craque trop vite.

Vous posez avec précaution et tendresse vos doigts sur son pénis et le caressez lentement afin de le rassurer. Vous pouvez voir sa crispation se dissiper sous vos attentions.

 

« Voilà, c’est bien… » murmurez-vous avec bienveillance. « Allongez-vous maintenant… » l’invitez-vous en laissant votre main remonter dans son dos jusqu’à sa nuque pour le pencher sur vous.

 

Il ne dit rien et suit votre mouvement, se couchant sur le lit avec vous. Vous le sentez fébrile alors que vous finissez de retirer vos vêtements puis passez votre cuisse par-dessus son corps nu. Vous le regardez en souriant et lui dites le plus calmement possible :

 

« Ça va bien se passer. »

 

Son pénis est à la verticale, prêt à pénétrer votre être. Vous vous disposez au-dessus et laisser glisser avec souplesse votre corps sur son organe, l’enveloppant de la chaleur de votre vagin. Il laisse échapper un petit grognement alors que vous sentez ses mains s’agripper à vos fesses comme un réflexe.

Amusée par cette réaction, vous posez à votre tour vos mains sur les siennes pour guider votre mouvement, vous faisant basculer tous les deux sur le côté afin de lui offrir une position avantageuse et suave.

Vous êtes l’un contre l’autre, son pénis dans votre corps, son regard dans le vôtre.

 

« Allez-y… » lui intimez-vous avec tendresse.

 

Vous sentez ses hanches se mouvoir dans de petits gestes timides. Sa verge commence à faire de légers allers-retours dans votre vagin.

Vous le regardez : il a l’air relativement concentré.

_Son visage est si beau, j’aurais bien envie de l’embrasser…_

Vous froncez les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que vous venez de penser au juste ? L’embrasser ?

Non.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d’avoir des sentiments. Vous ne pouvez pas réellement être attirée par cet homme. Tout ça n’est que de la comédie, vous le savez.

 

Vous sortant de vos pensées, vous percevez l’accélération de ses mouvements. Son souffle devient régulier, il semble avoir trouvé son rythme. Vous faites de votre mieux pour accompagner ses va-et-vient.

Puis il plonge son regard dans le vôtre, vous dévorant littéralement des yeux. Vous le sentez s’emballer alors que le plaisir monte en lui. Dans le feu de l’excitation, il passe sa main derrière votre tête et se met à vous embrasser passionnément.

 

_???_

 

Vous ne savez pas exactement comment réagir. Ce n’est pas une nouveauté que d’embrasser un client, mais c’est la première fois que ça vous fait cet effet.

Alors que vous savourez ce plaisir coupable, vous pouvez sentir qu’il a relâché la pression, libérant sa semence dans votre corps.

Lorsque vos visages s’éloignent l’un de l’autre, le temps semble se suspendre, comme si votre vision s’était entièrement focalisée sur la figure de cet homme, sur son regard envoûteur, sur ses lèvres au goût de miel, sur ses cheveux ondulants comme des flammes rebelles sur les traits élégants de son splendide visage.

Vous pouvez compter chacun des battements de votre cœur.

_Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?_

 

Mais rapidement la réalité vous rappelle alors qu’il se retire et s’assoit sur le lit, cherchant de quoi s’essuyer.

 

« Tenez. » lui dites-vous en lui tendant un drap aux tons azurés.

 

« … Merci. » répond-il mollement, comme si vous ne représentiez plus rien maintenant qu’il a obtenu satisfaction.

 

Vous le regardez un instant pendant qu’il rassemble ses vêtements, mais comprenant que vous le gênez vous tournez la tête, vous occupant de vous rhabiller.

Un silence pesant s’installe entre vous.

Le jeune homme semble pressé de partir, comme s’il avait honte de ce qui vient de se passer.

 

« J’espère que vous ne regrettez pas. » lui dites-vous gentiment.

 

Il vous dévisage mais ne dit rien.

 

_Bon, c’est pas grave…_

 

Finalement, il termine de se préparer et se dirige vers la sortie. Vous soupirez en vous tournant vers votre lit et en commençant à retirer les draps pour les changer lorsque vous entendez derrière vous :

 

« Merci. »

 

Vous faites volte-face pour regarder le jeune homme. Il s’est arrêté juste avant de quitter votre chambre et même s’il est face à vous, il continue à fixer le sol, embarrassé.

 

« Je vous en prie. Revenez quand vous voulez. »

 

Il relève la tête vers vous.

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit au juste ?!?_

 

« C’est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons l’occasion de nous revoir. » dit-il avec vous semble-t-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

 

« Je vois… Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation alors. » répondez-vous poliment, un brin déçue.

 

« A vous aussi. » conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce, vous laissant seule dans la chaleur de la nuit.

 

Vous restez pendant un moment à fixer la porte, vos draps dans vos bras, pensive.

 

 

_« J’étais loin de me douter de l’importance de cette rencontre ce jour-là. Comment aurais-je pu deviner dans quel tragique destin nous serions embarqués ? Mais une chose est sûre : ce soir-là sont nés mes sentiments pour Ardyn, et ils n’ont fait que croître depuis. »_


	3. Rivage

_« Cher journal. Je pense encore à cet homme mystérieux. Ça fait pourtant deux ans, et je crois que je ne le reverrai jamais. Mais je sens encore le parfum ambré de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, et ses yeux… Peut-être qu’un jour je réussirai à partir d’ici. »_

 

 

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? »

 

« Oui, c’est vraiment effrayant ! »

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandez-vous.

 

Dans le petit salon de la maison close, vos collègues discutent avec ferveur en cette chaude après-midi.

 

« Il parait qu’il y a de plus en plus d’attaques de daemons ! » vous dit Xelha.

 

« Le Roi est débordé, il ne peut pas couvrir à lui seul l’intégralité des deux continents… »

 

« On dit qu’il a envoyé ses fils ainsi que de nombreux soldats pour défendre la population, mais aucun d’eux n’égale ses capacités ! »

 

« Il va falloir redoubler de prudence. » dites-vous.

 

« Avec tous ces dangers qui rôdent la nuit, ça ne va pas être bon pour notre business. » ajoute Valerius en entrant dans le salon. « Les filles, je compte sur vous pour donner votre maximum à nos visiteurs en ces nuits mouvementées ! »

 

« Oui, bien sûr… » répondent vos collègues.

 

« Je vous laisse, j’ai des choses à préparer pour ce soir. » leur dites-vous.

 

« On se voit au diner ! » vous lance Xelha.

 

Vous acquiescez avec un sourire avant de remonter dans votre chambre.

 

 

Une fois dans vos quartiers, vous vous laissez tomber sur votre lit. Il fait une chaleur torride à l’extérieur, les volets plongeant votre chambre dans l’obscurité et parvenant à peine à stopper les rayons du soleil.

_Vivement la fraicheur de la nuit…_

 

Vous repensez à la discussion de tout à l’heure : les nuits sont dangereuses, les daemons pullulent. Le Roi Absalom Lucis Caelum parcourt le pays, épaulé par le maître d’armes Gilgamesh, pour tenter d’éradiquer ce fléau. Malheureusement malgré ses capacités exceptionnelles, la progression des ténèbres continue.

Vous avez entendu dire que le Roi est capable d’utiliser une collection d’armes magiques pour contrer les créatures nocturnes, justifiant ses bonnes grâces auprès des Dieux. Son palais situé dans la ville d’Héliophora dans la région de Tomahna abrite en son sein, d’après ce qu’on dit, une pierre sacrée.

La famille royale Lucis Caelum entretient de bonnes relations avec la famille Nox Fleuret habitant à Tenebrae, non loin d’Héliophora. On raconte que dans cette famille une Oracle est capable de communiquer avec les Dieux.

Ainsi, tous les centres d’autorité et les pouvoirs magiques du Lucis se concentrent dans cette région du continent Ouest, adjacente à celle où vous résidez. D’une certaine façon, c’est plutôt rassurant.

 

Vous fixez le plafond. Vous détestez ce plafond. Vous l’avez trop souvent vu derrière les épaules ou les fesses de tous ces hommes qui prenaient et prenne encore du plaisir avec votre corps. Vous voudriez quitter cet endroit, mais vous n’avez nulle part où aller.

Vous fermez les yeux un instant accablée par la chaleur et par votre avenir.

 

***

 

La tiédeur du cœur de la nuit est finalement arrivée. Après la canicule de la journée et la fièvre de la soirée due à votre activité, vous décidez comme la plupart de vos camarades de sortir faire un tour pour prendre l’air.

Vous laissez vos pas vous mener jusqu’au bord de mer, où le vent salé apaise vos ardeurs. Dans le ciel, la nouvelle lune laisse apparaitre les étoiles constellant la toile noire de la nuit de milliers de scintillements envoûtants.

Le clapotis des vagues venant s’échouer sur le rivage vous berce tranquillement alors que vous profitez de ce moment de solitude face à l’océan.

 

Soudain, des cris lointains retentissent dans l’obscurité. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent rapidement de votre position.

 

« Qu’est-il arrivé ? » demandez-vous inquiète à la jeune femme qui court vers vous.

 

« C’est Xelha ! » dit-elle essoufflée. « Elle est là-bas… sur la plage, cernée par des daemons ! »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Je retournais en ville pour… chercher de l’aide ! »

 

« D’accord, si tu veux. Je vais la rejoindre. » dites-vous en vous précipitant vers la direction indiquée par votre collègue.

 

« Non attends ! C’est dangereux ! »

 

C’est vrai. C’est dangereux. Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que vous pourrez bien faire une fois sur place. Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre amie dans cette situation.

Vous courrez à perdre haleine vers la plage. Lorsque vous descendez sur le sable, vous êtes stupéfiée par la scène qui se joue sous vos yeux.

 

_C’est lui…_

 

Au milieu de créatures semblables à des diablotins, vous reconnaissez immédiatement l’homme qui leur fait face pour protéger votre amie à terre.

Sa chevelure pourpre ondulant dans le vent, son regard doré perçant les ténèbres, il frappe de son épée les daemons qui l’entourent et les réduit à l’état de poussière.

Vous restez interdite quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’il vous remarque et que son regard croise le vôtre. Il a l’air aussi étonné que vous.

C’est ce moment que choisit l’un des diablotins pour lancer sa dague, venant entailler le bras du jeune homme.

 

« Haa ! »

 

Vous laissez échapper un cri en plaquant vos mains sur votre bouche, apeurée par ce qui vient de se produire. Mais la blessure ne semble pas l’inquiéter.

 

« Hé, toi ! » vous hèle-t-il entre deux parades. « Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais aider cette fille à marcher ? »

 

« Quoi ? » dites-vous avant de considérer Xelha toujours au sol. « Ha, euh, oui ! »

 

« Parfait, alors viens la chercher pendant que je nous couvre ! »

 

Vous vous exécutez. Vous vous agenouillez à côté de Xelha et passez son bras au-dessus de vos épaules pour la soulever.

 

« Très bien, maintenant on retourne vers la ville ! Ils sont trop nombreux ici. » vous dit-il.

 

En jetant un rapide coup d’œil derrière vous, vous constatez que les daemons semblent sortir sans interruption d’une petite caverne au bout de la plage. Alors que vous pressez le pas en portant Xelha, le jeune homme continue de se battre pour couvrir votre fuite.

Vous parvenez à quitter la plage et à rallier les rues de Rosas. Alors que quelques diablotins vous poursuivent encore, ils sont stoppés par les gardes de la ville venus à votre rencontre, alertés par votre camarade.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » vous demande un des gardes une fois le danger écarté.

 

« La demoiselle est blessée, il faut la ramener chez elle. » répond le jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres en désignant Xelha du regard.

 

« Mais, et vous ? » ajoutez-vous en examinant la blessure sur son bras.

 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » dit-il en plaçant sa main sur l’entaille et en faisant mine de s’en aller.

 

« Accompagnez-nous ! » propose votre camarade. « Vous avez sauvé Xelha, nous devons vous en remercier ! »

 

Vous tournez la tête vers le jeune homme, pleine d’espoir. Il semble réfléchir.

_S’il-te-plait, dis oui, dis oui…_

 

« Ces demoiselles ont raison. » ajoute un des gardes. « Vous feriez bien de faire soigner ça. »

 

Vous le voyez fermer les yeux et lâcher un soupir. Il se retourne vers votre groupe :

 

« Très bien. Je vous suis. » dit-il finalement.

 

Pour une raison totalement inconnue, la joie vous submerge alors qu’il accepte de vous accompagner.

 

« Ah Xelha ! Que t’est-il arrivé ? » interroge Valerius alors que vous rentrez dans la maison close.

 

« Une attaque de daemons sur la plage. » explique votre camarade.

 

« Je vous avais dit de faire attention ! » s’énerve Valerius pendant que vous allongez Xelha sur un des canapés. « Et lui, c’est qui au juste ? »

 

« Celui qui a sauvé Xelha. » répondez-vous.

 

« Hm ! » grogne Valerius. « Eh bien je suppose que nous vous devons une fière chandelle… »

 

« Ce n’était rien. » répond-il poliment.

 

« Venez avec moi. » lui dites-vous. « J’ai tout ce qu’il faut pour soigner votre blessure. »

 

 

Pendant que Valerius et vos collègues s’occupent de Xelha, vous entrainez votre bel inconnu dans votre chambre. Vous le laissez s’assoir sur le bord du lit alors que vous rassemblez des linges propres, du vinaigre et de quoi recoudre la plaie.

Vous vous asseyez à côté de lui.

 

« Montrez-moi votre bras. » demandez-vous calmement.

 

Il relève sa manche pour vous laisser examiner la blessure.

 

« Ce n’est pas une grosse entaille. Quelques points de sutures devraient suffire. Vous avez eu de la chance. » dites-vous, rassurée.

 

« Mouais, si on veut. »

 

« Il va falloir que je désinfecte. Ça va certainement piquer un peu. » le prévenez-vous.

 

« J’imagine. Allez-y. » dit-il sur un ton résigné.

 

Vous trempez le chiffon dans le mélange vinaigré et l’appliquez doucement sur la plaie pour nettoyer le sang et le sable.

 

« Gnn. » laisse-t-il échapper en serrant les dents.

 

« Je suis désolée. » dites-vous.

 

Aucun de vous n’ajoute quoi que ce soit. Vous poursuivez le nettoyage dans le calme, puis recousez avec précaution la plaie.

 

« C’est étrange de revenir ici. » dit-il en scrutant le plancher de votre chambre, rompant le silence.

 

« Oui, surtout en de telles circonstances… » répondez-vous sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

 

« Je pensais que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. » poursuit-il. « Que c’était une passade, voir même une erreur. »

 

Vous coupez le fil et commencez à enrouler une bande de gaze autour de son bras tout en l’écoutant.

 

« Pourtant… Je n’ai jamais pu oublier cette nuit-là. »

 

Vous sentez votre cœur s’emballer suite à cette révélation. Alors que vous quittez son bras des yeux vous constatez qu’il vous regarde à présent.

C’est comme si vous perdiez tous vos moyens. Vous ne devriez pas, vous avez l’habitude des hommes. Mais avec celui-ci, c’est différent. Il est le seul capable d’éveiller ces sentiments en vous.

 

Il s’approche et vous demande d’une voix douce et charmeuse :

 

« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir encore ? »

 

Que répondre à cette proposition ? Il vous fixe de ses yeux ensorceleurs avec un sourire séducteur capable de faire chavirer n’importe quel cœur.

Vous en avez envie. Evidemment. Mais vous avez mis votre corps à prix et ne pouvez céder simplement à vos pulsions.

 

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit raisonnable, vous êtes blessé. » dites-vous en guise d’excuse.

 

« Ça n’a aucune importance. » répond-il instantanément. « Et j’ai de quoi payer. »

 

Cette dernière phrase brise immédiatement vos rêveries.

Après tout, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Vous n’êtes qu’une fille de joie parmi tant d’autres, pour quelle raison vous trouverait-il spéciale ?

La seule bonne nouvelle, c’est que vous n’avez plus aucune raison de refuser.

 

Toujours penché sur vous, il attend votre réponse.

 

« Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous en prie… » l’invitez-vous d’une voix langoureuse.

 

Vous avez remis votre masque pour jouer avec lui la même comédie qu’avec tous les autres. Encore une fois, la résignation l’emporte.

 

En tout cas, il ne se fait pas prier.

A peine l’avez-vous autorisé à disposer de votre corps que déjà ses mains courent le long de votre peau pour vous retirer vos vêtements.

Vous le laissez faire, constatant que la timidité de la première fois a complètement disparu pour laisser place à une excitation toute masculine.

Il vous fait basculer sur le bord du lit, une partie des fesses dans le vide de façon à ce que vos cuisses soient bien ouvertes devant lui et vos pieds posés au sol. Debout devant vous il se déshabille puis s’agenouille à votre niveau, alignant son sexe avec votre orifice.

Tout en empoignant vos cuisses, il pénètre votre corps avec fougue. Vous percevez l’intensité de son désir à chacun de ses mouvements du bassin, alors que vous agrippez les draps sous la pression.

Ses mouvements se font plus rapides, vos corps en sueur remuent à l’unisson alors qu’au cours d’un râle plus puissant que les précédents vous percevez son organe se gonfler et répandre son flux sur les parois de votre vagin.

Il réduit progressivement la cadence, jusqu’à finalement se retirer, le souffle court.

 

Vous vous redressez sur le lit en vous rhabillant succinctement de quelques draps, puis lui en tendez un afin qu’il puisse s’éponger.

Il le saisit et vient s’assoir à côté de vous sur le lit en s’essuyant le visage.

Vous regardez son corps parfait avec tristesse et regret. Vous aimeriez pouvoir le toucher, profiter de la douceur de sa peau, pouvoir le caresser des pieds jusqu’aux cheveux et l’embrasser passionnément. Mais c’est impossible. Si votre corps peut lui appartenir, vous n’avez aucun droit sur le sien.

 

« Pour le paiement… » commence-t-il.

 

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » le coupez-vous, dépitée intérieurement. « Vous nous avez sauvées ce soir, considérez que ça faisait partie des remerciements. »

 

Il vous regarde un peu étonné, mais reprend rapidement son aplomb en se levant pour se rhabiller :

 

« Comme tu voudras. » dit-il.

 

« Cependant… Il y a quand même quelque chose que je souhaiterais. »

 

« Quoi donc ? »

 

« J’aimerais connaître votre nom. » tentez-vous avec curiosité.

 

« Ar… hum, appelles-moi Nadir. » vous répond-il.

 

« Nadir ? Très bien. » dites-vous en souriant.

 

Alors que vous le raccompagniez sur le pas de la porte, vous ajoutez :

 

« Je vous remercie encore de nous avoir aidées. Revenez quand vous voulez, Nadir. »

 

Il vous adresse un sourire en coin en vous répondant :

 

« Vu les talents dont tu disposes pour t’occuper de moi, il se pourrait que je repasse plus souvent que prévu… »

 

Puis il s’éloigne, non sans vous avoir lancé un regard ravageur faisant une fois de plus bondir votre cœur.

 

 

_« C’était la saison de l’innocence. En ce temps, je ne connaissais pas encore sa véritable identité, et le poids de sa destinée ne l’avait pas encore accablé. Nous étions si insouciants… J’aimerais tant pouvoir revenir à cette époque où nous pensions que tout était encore possible. »_


	4. Destinée

Les mois ont passé depuis l’incident sur la plage. Comme il l’avait laissé entendre, Nadir est revenu vous voir de temps en temps.

Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, si ce n’était pas aussi douloureux à chaque fois. Plus le temps passe, plus vous semblez vous attacher à lui. Et pas seulement à son physique : sa personnalité vous intrigue également. Il semble avoir toujours une part de mystère qui vous fascine, sans parler de son esprit vif et raffiné.

En dépit de vos sentiments, il ne vous considère toujours que comme la courtisane que vous êtes, juste bonne à donner du plaisir charnel. Même si parfois il a l’air d’apprécier de converser avec vous, il finit toujours par obtenir votre corps pour son plus grand plaisir.

 

Pourtant ce soir-là, après avoir encore une fois froissé les draps de vos ardents ébats, il vous fait une demande inattendue :

 

« Est-ce que par hasard tu connais bien la région d’Empúries ? »

 

« Je ne sors plus souvent de Rosas mais oui, je connais bien les environs. » répondez-vous.

 

« Je dois me rendre dans les Monts de Narayan. On raconte qu’une plante appelée l’édeleis y pousse et qu’elle aurait des vertus curatives exceptionnelles. » dit-il d’un ton sérieux et contrarié.

 

« J’en ai entendu parler, on dit que sa fleur ressemble à une étoile et qu’elle est d’une légèreté sans pareille, mais aussi qu’elle est très difficile à trouver. »

 

« Oui, c’est exactement ce que je cherche. J’aurai besoin que tu m’y accompagnes demain, si c’est possible. »

 

Vous vous approchez de lui et posez vos mains sur son bras par sollicitude :

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demandez-vous, inquiète.

 

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il en se dégageant. Puis il se dirige vers la sortie et ajoute « Je passe te prendre vers midi. Ça te va ? »

 

« Je serai prête. » répondez-vous.

 

***

 

« Comment ça, tu t’en vas pour quelques jours ? Et les clients, tu y as pensé ? » vocifère Valerius alors que vous passez devant lui avec un petit sac rempli de vos affaires personnelles.

 

« Je travaille toutes les nuits sans relâche. Ce n’est pas une prison ici, j’ai encore le droit de sortir si j’en ai envie. » répondez-vous.

 

« Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis ! Tu sais tout comme moi que si tu vis toujours ici c’est parce que tu n’as nulle part où aller. Alors tâche de ne pas l’oublier ! » vous met-il en garde.

 

« Ce n’est que pour quelques jours. Je veillerai à ce que ça ne te pénalise pas. »

 

« C’est ça… » vous dit-il alors que vous êtes déjà dehors.

 

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel azuré. Un petit vent apporte à vos oreilles le ramdam des rues marchandes et à vos narines l’odeur salée de la mer.

Vous jetez des coups d’œil autour de vous, à la recherche de Nadir. Apparemment, il n’est pas encore arrivé.

Même si vous avez conscience d’être en avance, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de commencer à imaginer des scénarios farfelus. « Peut-être qu’il m’a menti ? Peut-être qu’il s’est juste moqué de moi ? Peut-être que j’ai mal compris ? »

Alors que l’anxiété vous ronge, vous poussant à froisser nerveusement le tissu de votre tunique, vous entendez soudain sa voix survoler le bruit ambiant pour vous appeler.

Vous vous tournez immédiatement dans sa direction, vos craintes aussitôt balayées par l’euphorie.

 

« Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre, mais il a fallu que je m’occupe de ce petit gars… » dit-il en désignant un gros oiseau noir ressemblant à une autruche en termes de proportions, mais avec les rondeurs et le charme d’un poussin.

 

« Est-ce que c’est… votre Chocobo ? » demandez-vous, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 

« Eh oui. Je te présente Yappan. C’est un petit coquin mais je peux toujours compter sur lui. » dit-il en caressant affectueusement le bec du volatile.

 

L’animal couleur de jais semble apprécier les attentions de son maître et émet un doux couinement de joie et de contentement :

 

« Kwéh ! »

 

« Il est adorable ! » laissez-vous échapper, totalement attendrie par la mignonne bête à plumes.

 

« Viens donc lui dire bonjour ! » vous invite Nadir.

 

Vous vous approchez de Yappan et tendez timidement votre main vers lui pour le caresser. Mais il recule la tête.

 

« Ah, il est un peu farouche ! » dit Nadir. « Là, doucement, tu n’as pas de raison de t’en faire… » ajoute-t-il calmement à l’attention de son Chocobo.

 

Vous le regardez rassurer son compagnon, complètement charmée par la scène. Leur complicité et la prévenance de Nadir pour Yappan est si parfaite que vous pourriez contempler ce tableau toute la journée.

Et ce sourire apaisé et bienveillant de Nadir…

 

« C’est bon, je pense que tu peux réessayer. » vous dit-il, vous sortant de vos pensées.

 

« D’accord ! »

 

Vous vous approchez de nouveau de Yappan. Cette fois, l’animal ne recule pas. Vos mains se posent sur sa tête couverte de plumes soyeuses et commencent à le caresser. Rapidement, le Chocobo se détend, approuvant votre attention à son égard jusqu’à venir frotter son bec contre vous en lâchant un petit « kwéh » de satisfaction.

 

« Eh bien, je crois qu’il t’a adoptée ! » vous dit Nadir, amusé.

 

« Ha, oui ! » laissez-vous échapper entre deux câlins.

 

« Si tu es prête on va pouvoir y aller. On a de la route à faire. »

 

« Oui, mais… » dites-vous hésitante, « … c’est que je ne sais pas monter à Chocobo… »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Tu seras avec moi sur Yappan. »

 

« Mais ça ne va pas faire trop pour lui ? » vous inquiétez-vous.

 

« A vrai dire, j’avais d’abord pensé à en louer un pour toi, mais il se trouve qu’il n’y en pas. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, aucun Chocobo n’est disponible. Mais ce n’est pas plus mal, de cette façon on ne prend aucun risque. » vous explique-t-il. « Et puis Yappan est robuste, il se fera un plaisir de nous transporter, n’est-ce pas mon beau ? » demande-t-il au Chocobo.

 

« Kwéh kwéh ! » répond joyeusement l’animal en sautillant sur place.

 

« Dans ce cas… » dites-vous en souriant.

 

« Allez, on est partis ! » conclut Nadir.

 

***

 

_« Cette chevauchée avait quelque chose de magique. Ardyn m’avait fait monter devant lui sur Yappan et nous avons voyagé de cette manière, lui tenant les rênes et moi appuyée contre son torse. Tu pourrais me dire, cher journal, que son contact ne devrait plus m’intimider depuis le temps que l’on se fréquente. Mais c’est oublier qu’avoir des rapports sexuels pour le travail ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que je peux ressentir quand je suis uniquement moi. Et ce jour-là, être blottie contre son corps pendant qu’il m’emmenait loin de mes habitudes m’a fait l’effet d’une première fois, comme si je n’avais jamais été aussi intime avec lui. »_

 

***

 

« Bien ! Faisons une pause ici. » dit Nadir alors que le soleil disparait progressivement sur l’horizon.

 

Il met pied à terre et scrute les environs.

 

« Oui, ça sera parfait. » ajoute-t-il en désignant un coin d’herbe entouré de gros rochers.

 

Il s’approche de Yappan et vous tend les bras pour vous aider à descendre. Vous les saisissez et le laissez vous porter jusqu’à ce que vos pieds touchent le sol.

 

« On va installer le campement là-bas. Nous avons de la chance, la nuit est claire, on pourra dormir à la belle étoile. » dit-il.

 

Vous déballez le matériel et préparez votre lieu de villégiature nocturne. Alors que vous étendez des paillasses tressées sur le sol en guise de lit, vous voyez Nadir tracer à la craie toutes sortes de symboles et d’inscription autour du camp.

 

« Que faites-vous ? » demandez-vous.

 

« J’utilise des runes magiques pour repousser les daemons afin que nous passions la nuit tranquilles. »

 

« Ça marche vraiment ? » interrogez-vous, circonspecte.

 

« Ce n’est pas infaillible, mais ça sera suffisant pour cette fois. » répond-il avant de venir s’installer avec vous autour du feu de camp.

 

Vous préparez un repas sommaire que vous dégustez dans la fraicheur de la soirée. Alors que Yappan a mangé ses légumes Gysahl et s’est lové contre un rocher, se reposant paisiblement de sa dure journée, vous restez à fixer les flammes encore vives ondoyant au centre de votre bivouac.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne quittes pas la maison close ? » vous questionne soudain Nadir.

 

Vous le regardez, surprise. Puis vous répondez doucement :

 

« Parce que je n’ai nulle part où aller. »

 

Il fronce les sourcils. Vous décidez de vous lancer et de vous confier :

 

« Je n’ai pas de famille. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j’étais toute petite. Je n’ai toujours connu que ce foyer. J’ai survécu dans la rue, me débrouillant comme je le pouvais et dès que j’ai compris ce que je pouvais faire avec mon corps pour gagner ma vie, j’ai sauté sur l’occasion. Je n’avais pas d’autre alternative, c’était soit la maison close, soit rester dans la rue avec sensiblement le même risque pour ma personne mais sans rémunération et protection. »

 

« Mais aujourd’hui tu peux tenter ta chance ailleurs, non ? »

 

« Avec tout ce qui se passe ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible. Je ne sais pas me défendre, je ne peux pas me protéger des daemons. Et quand bien même je serais capable d’exercer un autre métier, personne ne voudra recruter une prostituée. »

 

Vous restez tous les deux silencieux un moment. Puis vous reprenez :

 

« Peut-être que si les temps n’étaient pas si troublés, ça irait mieux. Les gens ont d’autres priorités, ils doivent se prémunir contre les daemons. Personne n’a besoin de quelqu’un comme moi. »

 

« Ça c’est ce que tu crois. »

 

« Mais c’est la vérité. Le Roi et sa famille peinent à repousser cette menace qui accable chaque jour un peu plus la population. J’ai même entendu dire qu’il ne serait pas en grande forme en ce moment, nous laissant nous débrouiller nous-mêmes contre les daemons. »

 

« Peut-être qu’il a d’autres problèmes. » propose Nadir.

 

« Plus importants que le bien de son peuple ? »

 

« Hé, ce n’est qu’un être humain après tout. » vous fait-il remarquer.

 

« C’est vrai… Mais dans ce cas il faut qu’il passe le flambeau. S’il n’est plus en mesure de nous protéger, il faut quelqu’un pour le remplacer. »

 

« Comme qui, par exemple ? »

 

« Il a des fils, non ? » dites-vous. « Ils doivent être capables d’assumer ce rôle. »

 

« Oui, certainement… » répond-il pensivement.

 

Le silence s’installe de nouveau entre vous. Seuls le craquement du feu et le bruissement des arbres retentissent dans la nuit.

 

« Au fait… » commencez-vous, « … pourquoi avez-vous besoin de l’édeleis ? »

 

Il fixe intensément les flammes, semblant hésiter à vous répondre. Mais finalement, il se confie à son tour :

 

« C’est pour ma mère. » dit-il lentement. « Elle est très malade et rien n’arrive à la soigner. Cette fleur est certainement son dernier espoir. » poursuit-il tristement.

 

« Oh, je suis désolée. » dites-vous d’une petite voix.

 

Il continue d’observer le feu qui danse au cœur de votre campement.

 

« J’espère qu’on pourra la trouver. » conclut-il.

 

***

 

Le lendemain matin, vous reprenez votre route portés par Yappan vers les Monts de Narayan. Vous arrivez sur place en début d’après-midi. Quelques nuages viennent jouer avec les rayons du soleil, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les parois rocheuses du paysage. Vous indiquez le chemin à Nadir, jusqu’à arriver dans une zone mêlant massif boisé et formations rocailleuses.

 

« C’est ici. » dites-vous. « Lorsque j’étais plus jeune je me suis réfugiée dans ces montagnes et je me souviens avoir aperçu un plan d’édeleis dans cette zone. »

 

Vous descendez tous les deux du Chocobo et commencez à chercher parmi les chaos rocheux la trace de la précieuse plante.

 

La fin de la journée se profile à l’horizon et vous n’avez toujours rien trouvé. Vous pouvez constater l’embarras et la tristesse de Nadir qui désespère de mettre la main sur la fameuse édeleis. Vous savez à quel point ça compte pour lui. Vous décidez donc de ne pas vous décourager et redoubler d’effort.

Vous vous résolvez à descendre un bloc de pierre qui vous semblait trop pentu un peu plus tôt pour vous enfoncer dans une nouvelle zone. Après avoir sauté avec précaution du rocher, vous arrivez dans un défilé serpentant parmi les parois et menant à une caverne.

Vous vous engouffrez dans la cavité plus fraiche et humide que les roches extérieures. Quelques percées dans la voûte laissent passer de faibles rayons, mais l’endroit est plutôt sombre. Vous progressez silencieusement dans les galeries jusqu’à finalement entrapercevoir un petit point blanc cotonneux derrière un caillou.

L’édeleis !

Baignée dans un maigre rai de lumière, la plante aux fleurs en forme d’étoiles semble apparaître comme par miracle devant vous.

 

« Nadir, je l’ai trouvée ! » criez-vous vers les ouvertures, en espérant qu’il vous entende.

Votre voix résonne contre les parois mais vous ne percevez aucune réponse de sa part.

Sans l’attendre, vous vous rapprochez de la plante pour l’extraire avec précaution du sol et la disposer délicatement dans la petite besace prévue à cet effet.

Vous vous relevez et vous tournez vers le couloir que vous avez emprunté à l’aller, vous dirigeant vers la sortie.

C’est alors qu’une ombre immense jaillit devant vous.

Vous avez à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe : sans que vous ne l’ayez entendue, une créature massive s’est glissée dans les galeries pour finalement venir vous barrer la route et vous menacer de ses crocs pointus, de ses griffes acérées suintant d’un liquide noirâtre caractéristique des daemons.

Vous voudriez crier mais vous n’avez plus de souffle. Il vous faudrait prendre la fuite mais vos jambes refusent de bouger. Le monstre fond sur vous.

Tout est perdu.

 

« Attention ! »

 

Semblant sortir de nulle part Nadir bondit devant vous et vous pousse de façon à ce que vous soyez hors de portée de la créature. Malheureusement, ce n’est pas son cas.

Dans son geste précipité pour vous sauver, Nadir reçoit à votre place le coup du daemon l’envoyant heurter le mur au fond de la caverne.

 

« Nadir ! »

 

Horrifiée, vous courrez vers lui et vous agenouillez à ses côtés. La blessure semble sérieuse.

Il se redresse péniblement, s’assoit et saisit son épée pour essayer de reprendre le combat, mais le traumatisme est trop important. Le daemon continue à s’avancer vers vous.

 

« Tiens… jettes-lui ça… » vous dit Nadir dans un souffle en vous glissant dans les mains une petite capsule noire et ronde.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demandez-vous, paniquée.

 

« Pas le temps… jettes-la dans sa direction et loin de nous… »

 

Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que vous allez faire, mais vous n’avez pas le choix : la créature se rapproche inexorablement et Nadir n’est pas en état de se battre.

Vous lancez la sphère vers le daemon. Elle le percute et libère des torrents de flammes, carbonisant la bête sur place. La chaleur des braises vient lécher votre visage alors que vous vous penchez par réflexe sur Nadir pour le protéger de la déflagration.

Le daemon disparait dans un rugissement, ses restes s’envolant dans les airs dans de nombreux petits morceaux noirs semblables à de la suie.

 

« Recule… » vous dit Nadir en vous dégageant faiblement de lui.

 

« Pourquoi ? Je dois m’occuper de cette blessure et… »

 

« N’y touche pas… » vous ordonne-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Vous regardez la plaie sur son torse. Les griffes du monstre ont lacéré ses vêtements et sa peau, répandant son sang le long de son corps. Mais il y a plus grave…

 

« Non… » murmurez-vous.

 

« J’ai bien peur que cette fois… je n’ai pas eu de chance… »

 

Au cœur de la plaie vous pouvez distinguer le liquide noirâtre qui émane des daemons. Cette substance maudite qui transforme ceux qui ont le malheur d’être à son contact en créatures de la nuit.

 

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire… » dites-vous la voix tremblotante.

 

« Si c’était le cas… les daemons n’existeraient plus… » vous répond-il en posant doucement sa main sur la vôtre.

 

Vous êtes complètement abattue. Des larmes coulent le long de vos joues alors que vous réalisez ce qui va se produire dans les minutes à venir. Un sort encore pire que la mort.

 

« Tu ferais bien… de t’éloigner… » vous dit-il.

 

« Non, je ne veux pas ! »

 

« Je vais bientôt me transformer… et tu ne dois pas te trouver à côté… »

 

Vous secouez énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Vous refusez que ça se termine ainsi.

Le temps s’écoule sans que vous ne puissiez dire si des secondes ou des heures sont passées.

 

Alors que vous êtes toujours dans l’expectative de l’inéluctable, un doute s’installe. Avec une telle quantité de matière noire, la mutation aurait déjà dû avoir lieu.

Mais alors pourquoi rien ne se passe ?

 

Un petit aboiement provenant de derrière vous fait sursauter. Vous vous retournez, intriguée et découvrez avec étonnement un chien de taille moyenne à la robe noire et blanche vous fixant de ses yeux orangés.

Puis, sous votre regard ébahi, il se métamorphose progressivement en un jeune homme à l’allure noble et sauvage.

Il s’avance lentement vers vous. Vous devriez être effrayée par cet inconnu, mais son attitude ne semble pas menaçante. Au contraire, il marche dans votre direction avec sérénité et maitrise, s’agenouillant aux côtés de Nadir et posant sa main sur son front.

 

Fatigué de sa blessure, Nadir ne peut rien répondre et se contente de fermer les yeux alors qu’il sombre dans l’inconscience.

 

« Il faut l’emmener à l’extérieur. » vous dit l’étrange homme d’une voix légère à la frontière de l’imperceptible.

 

N’attendant pas votre avis sur la question, il soulève Nadir dans ses bras sans le moindre effort et se dirige vers la sortie.

 

« Suis-moi. » vous dit-il doucereusement.

 

Vous vous exécutez, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui est en train de se produire. Vous ne savez pas si vous pouvez faire confiance à cet homme, mais vous serez toujours plus en sécurité avec lui que seule dans ces grottes.

 

Après avoir quitté la caverne, vous vous dirigez vers un plateau de pierre en hauteur se détachant des feuillages du bois sur le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule.

Le mystérieux inconnu dépose Nadir au sol alors qu’il émerge doucement de sa torpeur. Vous vous agenouillez à ses côtés et le prenez dans vos bras pour le soutenir. Vous jetez un coup d’œil à sa blessure : la plaie est encore ouverte mais le fluide noirâtre semble s’être volatilisé.

Vous vous regardez dans l’incompréhension la plus totale alors que l’homme qui vous a conduit ici commence à psalmodier vers les cieux dans une langue inintelligible.

 

Au-dessus de vous, le ciel émet des éclats lumineux surnaturels venant chamarrer la voûte céleste de couleurs venues d’ailleurs.

Répondant à l’appel de l’inconnu, une apparition divine descend de la toile dorée du cosmos pour venir se poser devant vous dans un vent puissant.

Immense, paré d’ailes draconiques d’envergure impressionnante, le grand et majestueux Bahamut se tient juste devant vos yeux.

 

L’étrange homme s’incline avec respect devant le Dieu et s’écarte de son passage pour vous laisser vous et Nadir face à son jugement.

Le Draconéen tend son bras massif dans votre direction, pointant le bout de son doigt sur Nadir et prononce des mots dont vous ne saisissez pas le sens :

 

«  Ë₪ƒ∂₪† )ë ℓ∂ ℓ:&₪ëë £v¢:z Э∂ëℓvm. Гv ¶¤zzë)ëz ë₪ †¤: v₪ )¤₪ ëЖ†ʁ∂¤ʁ):₪∂:ʁë. £ëz ∂ƒƒʁëz )v ƒℓë∂v ₪’¤₪† ¶∂z )’ëƒƒë† zvʁ †¤₪ ¢¤ʁ¶z, †ë ʁë₪)∂₪† :mmv₪:zë ∂ zëz ʁ∂ц∂&ëz. Э’ëz† ¶¤vʁфv¤: ʝë †ë ¢#∂ʁ&ë ∂vʝ¤vʁ)’#v: )’v₪ë m:zz:¤₪ : ʝë †ë ¢¤₪ƒëʁë v₪ë ¶∂ʁ†:ë )ë mëz ¶¤vц¤:ʁz ∂ƒ:₪ фvë †v z¤:z ë₪ mëzvʁë )’ëʁ∂):фvëʁ ℓëz †ë₪ëßʁëz фv: ʁ¤₪&ë₪† ¢ë††ë †ëʁʁë ¢¤ʁʁ¤m¶vë. Ъ∂ʁ¢¤vʁz ℓë m¤₪)ë ∂v ₪¤m dëz Z:Ж ë₪ ¢¤mß∂††∂₪† ℓ∂ m∂ℓ∂):ë ¶∂ʁ ℓëz ∂ʁmëz ë† ¶∂ʁ ℓë z¤:₪. Эë ₪’ëz† фv’ë₪ zv:ц∂₪† ¢ë††ë ц¤:ë фv’∂¶¶∂ʁ∂:†ʁ∂ ℓ’Ëℓv )ëz:&₪ë ¶∂ʁ ℓë Эʁ:z†∂ℓ ¢∂¶∂ßℓë )ë ʁë)¤₪₪ëʁ ∂ ¢ë m¤₪)ë z∂ ℓvm:ëʁë )’∂₪†∂₪. »

 

Puis l’extrémité de son doigt s’illumine, créant des effusions blanches et vertes tournoyant dans les airs avant de finalement se concentrer sur Nadir et de disparaitre.

Son devoir accompli, la divinité recule lourdement avant de s’envoler vers les cieux et de se volatiliser dans les dernières lueurs de la brunante.

 

Encore abasourdie par ce dont vous venez d’être témoin, vous regardez Nadir. Sa blessure semble s’être résorbée, laissant des cicatrices sur son torse. Il ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur ses mains : il les retourne à plusieurs reprises et en scrute les paumes comme si quelque chose en leur creux allait se matérialiser.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? … » demande-t-il nerveusement en levant la tête vers l’homme inconnu.

 

Mais celui-ci a disparu.

 

« Que s’est-il passé ? » interrogez-vous. « C’était le Draconéen, non ? Je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il a dit ! »

 

Sans vous répondre, Nadir se relève et observe le ciel avec insistance. Il se tient droit, fier et résolu. Vous ne savez pas quelles paroles le Dieu lui a adressées, mais elles avaient l’air d’une importance capitale. Vous avez le sentiment que cette intervention divine était loin d’être anodine, et que le destin venait de se manifester de façon irréversible.

 

 

_« J’ignorais encore à quel point mon pressentiment était justifié en ce temps. Ce jour-là, Ardyn reçut par l’intermédiaire de Bahamut ce qui se révèlera être sa bénédiction autant que sa malédiction. Aujourd’hui, je sais ce que le Draconéen lui a dit. Et je le maudis pour ces mots. »_

_« Enfant de la lignée Lucis Caelum. Tu possèdes en toi un don extraordinaire. Les affres du Fléau n’ont pas d’effet sur ton corps, te rendant immunisé à ses ravages. C’est pourquoi je te charge aujourd’hui d’une mission : je te confère une partie de mes pouvoirs afin que tu sois en mesure d’éradiquer les ténèbres qui rongent cette terre corrompue. Parcours le monde au nom des Six en combattant la maladie par les armes et par le soin. Ce n’est qu’en suivant cette voie qu’apparaîtra l’Elu désigné par le Cristal capable de redonner à ce monde sa lumière d’antan. »_


	5. Départ

_« On raconte que si quelqu’un veut être le premier parmi les hommes, il se doit avant tout d’être l’esclave de tous. Car le fils est venu non pour être servi mais pour servir et donner sa vie en rançon pour la multitude. Qu’à travers le sacrifice de celui-ci la rédemption de tous sera accordée. Il sera alors acclamé en héros malgré son funeste destin. Mais de quel droit pouvons-nous continuer à vivre impunément quand notre liberté nous a été offerte dans le mensonge et la trahison ? »_

 

 

Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis votre escapade aux Monts de Narayan. Vous n’avez pas revu Nadir depuis.

 

Après les évènements avec Bahamut, Nadir vous a raccompagnée dans votre foyer. Il n’a pas dit un mot quant à l’étrange expérience que vous avez vécue dans les montagnes.

« Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous revoir. » a-t-il simplement dit lorsque vous vous êtes séparés, vous plongeant dans une profonde tristesse.

 

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser à lui. Il avait l’air si bouleversé quand vous l’avez quitté… Vous vous demandez si l’édeleis a pu soigner sa mère, s’il est en bonne santé, ce que le Draconéen lui a fait. Si vous le reverrez un jour.

Il vous manque terriblement. Le contact de sa peau si douce au travers de laquelle vous percevez la robustesse de ses muscles, ses cheveux flamboyants ondulants sous vos doigts lorsque vous les caressez, son parfum ambré et raffiné, ses yeux safran étincelants posant sur vous des regards pleins de désir…

 

Votre quotidien est de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Vos pensées sont sans cesse envahies par Nadir. Ce qu’il vous a dit tourne en boucle dans votre esprit « Pourquoi ne t’en vas-tu pas ? ». Vous aimeriez tellement pouvoir quitter cet endroit…

Mais la situation est plus tendue que jamais.

Depuis que sa femme, la Reine Seia est tombée gravement malade, le Roi Absalom Lucis Caelum est victime d’une sévère dépression l’empêchant de poursuivre son action dans le royaume. Sans ses interventions et son commandement, la présence des daemons s’accentue de jour en jour, rendant le monde toujours plus dangereux.

 

Pourtant, un rayon d’espoir est apparu dans ce monde en perdition.

On raconte en effet qu’un des fils du Roi parcourt actuellement le pays pour combattre les daemons à la place de son père, mais aussi pour soigner les personnes atteintes par la contamination transformant toute forme de vie en créature de la nuit.

Vous avez du mal à croire qu’un tel miracle soit possible. Mais les témoignages semblent unanimes : cet homme a le pouvoir d’absorber la maladie et ainsi d’endiguer la progression des ténèbres.

 

_Ceci dit, après avoir vu de mes propres yeux un Dieu descendre sur terre, je crois que je suis prête à accepter n’importe quoi…_

 

***

 

« Il parait que c’est aujourd’hui ! » dit Xelha, en proie à l’excitation.

 

« Oui, j’ai vu les derniers préparatifs en ville ce matin, ils ont mis les petits plats dans les grands ! » répond son amie.

 

« C’est bien normal, des évènements comme ceux-là se font rares… » ajoute une autre fille.

 

« Ça n’a pas l’air de beaucoup te réjouir ! » vous dit Xelha.

 

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, je pensais à autre chose… » lui répondez-vous, confuse.

 

Elle se lève du canapé et vient vous prendre affectueusement le bras.

 

« Ça ne m’étonne pas, tu es tout le temps dans la lune en ce moment ! » clame-t-elle avant d’ajouter en vous regardant avec un air concerné : « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

 

« Oui, oui… » répondez-vous de façon peu convaincante.

 

« Viens avec nous tout à l’heure ! Ça te changera les idées ! » vous propose-t-elle.

 

« Je n’ai pas très envie de sortir, et il y aura certainement beaucoup de monde… » objectez-vous.

 

« Oh, allez ! S’il-te-plait ! » insiste-t-elle.

 

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être… »

 

« Les filles et moi on part dans une petite heure ! On t’attend ici ! » dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour vous convaincre.

 

« … bon très bien. » marmonnez-vous alors que vous voyez Xelha enchantée par votre décision.

 

 

Comme prévu, les rues de la ville sont bondées. Cette concentration de population ne fait qu’augmenter la température ambiante entretenue par un magnifique mais écrasant soleil.

Vous remontez la ruelle en compagnie de Xelha afin de trouver un emplacement d’où vous pourrez mieux apercevoir la scène. Alors que votre amie cherche à se faufiler dans la foule, elle vous demande avec entrain :

 

« Dis, tu crois qu’il ressemble à quoi, le prince ? Tu penses que ça sera un beau garçon ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas, je n’y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… » lui dites-vous.

 

« Oh allez, fais un effort ! Moi je suis sûre qu’il est très séduisant, il a vécu dans un palais il doit être bien apprêté ! »

 

« Peut-être… mais à vrai dire ça importe peu. L’essentiel c’est qu’il soit réellement capable de soigner les gens. »

 

« Tu as l’air sceptique ! Tu ne crois pas aux rumeurs ? » demande Xelha.

 

« Ça me semble un peu trop beau pour être vrai… »

 

« Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Oh regarde ! Il arrive ! »

 

La foule s’excite autour de vous. Vous entendez des cris de joie s’élever de part et d’autre pendant que Xelha rejoint le premier rang pour assister à l’arrivée du prince. L’assemblée est en liesse, des notes jouées à la flûte en roseau résonnent alors que depuis les fenêtres supérieures les habitants jettent des pétales multicolores, pavant le chemin de celui que vous attendiez tous.

 

Restée un peu à l’écart dans un coin d’ombre, vous levez les yeux pour essayer d’apercevoir le héros du Lucis.

A travers les passants rassemblés devant vous vous distinguez au sol des serres de Chocobo qui se posent sur les rameaux disposés dans l’allée par les villageois. En remontant le long des pattes, vous apercevez le plumage noir de jais de l’animal.

_Tiens, ça me rappelle Yappan…_

Alors que vous poursuivez votre mouvement, vous reconnaissez l’animal.

 _Mais_ c’est _Yappan !_

Vous n’en croyez pas vos yeux. Mais vous n’êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

Partagée entre votre désir et votre crainte que ça soit bien lui, vous continuez à lever progressivement les yeux vers l’homme chevauchant le Chocobo.

 

_Incroyable._

 

Saluant la foule, son chapeau dans la main, Nadir et sa monture s’avancent humblement sous les acclamations de la population.

 

_Comment cela est-il possible ?_

 

Vous êtes tellement estomaquée que vous ne vous apercevez pas que votre corps se dirige vers l’avant de la foule, comme si vous aviez besoin de vous rapprocher pour vérifier que l’homme sur ce Chocobo, celui que tout le monde appelle le prince, est bien le même que le Nadir que vous connaissez.

Sans comprendre comment vous vous retrouvez presque au milieu de l’avenue, parmi toutes les personnes présentant des offrandes au prince ou réclamant sa bénédiction.

Vous ne pouvez pas détacher votre regard de son visage. Comme si le peuple autour de vous s’était effacé et que seules comptent vos deux existences.

 

Votre cœur fait un bond dans votre poitrine lorsqu’il tourne sa tête dans votre direction. Ses yeux se posent sur vous.

Vous ne savez pas quoi attendre de lui. Peut-être qu’il va se contenter de vous ignorer. Peut-être qu’il va vous dévisager avec dédain. Ou peut-être qu’il…

Il stoppe sa monture.

Vous baissez la tête, vous sentant soudain indigne de son intérêt.

Il descend du dos de Yappan et s’approche de vous, les pèlerins s’éloignant respectueusement sur son passage.

Vous continuez à fixer le sol sans rien dire, vos joues se teintant de rouge.

Il est juste devant vous.

 

« Tu m’as manqué. » dit-il tout doucement dans un sourire.

 

Vous le regardez. Il se rapproche et sans crier gare vous embrasse passionnément.

 

Vous ne comprenez plus rien, votre visage entier virant au pourpre alors que tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur vous pendant que vous savourez la caresse de ses lèvres sur les vôtres.

 

Il se recule et sourit devant votre expression innocente. Puis il saisit votre main :

 

« Viens avec moi. »

 

Vous le suivez par automatisme sous les réflexions étonnées, admiratives ou offusquées des gens autour de vous.

Il vous saisit par la taille et vous fait monter sur Yappan qui vous adresse un petit « kwéh » joyeux. Puis il grimpe derrière vous, comme lorsque vous vous étiez rendus à Narayan. Seulement cette fois, vous avez la totalité de la population de Rosas qui vous dévisage alors que vous peinez à réaliser ce qui est en train de se produire.

_Bon sang, est-ce que c’est bien moi sur ce Chocobo avec… le prince ?_

 

***

 

Vous contemplez les magnifiques mosaïques colorées décorant les murs de la chambre dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Il s’agit de la plus belle résidence de Rosas, légèrement en hauteur et dont le balcon offre une vue imprenable sur la baie. Vous n’avez jamais eu l’occasion de résider dans un endroit si huppé.

Nadir vous a laissée seule à l’étage aménagé spécialement pour son arrivée. Il avait des affaires à régler par rapport à l’organisation de sa journée.

Vous vous penchez sur la balustrade du balcon pour prendre l’air. Vous n’arrivez toujours pas à le croire. Est-ce qu’il vous a menti depuis le début ? Vous avez tant de questions à lui poser…

 

« Je constate que tu profites de la vue. » dit-il gentiment en entrant dans la chambre.

 

Vous vous tournez vers lui :

 

« Dites-moi. Qu’est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment le… »

 

« … le prince ? Oui, je le suis. »

 

« Mais il n’y a aucun Nadir au sein de la famille royale… Etes-vous Qaïn ou bien… ? »

 

« Qaïn est mon frère aîné. » vous dit-il. « Mon vrai nom est Ardyn Lucis Caelum. »

 

« Ardyn ? » répétez-vous, comme si vous deviez réapprendre à connaître cet homme. « Mais, pourquoi m’avoir menti ? »

 

« Je ne voulais pas particulièrement te cacher la vérité, mais tu peux facilement imaginer que lorsqu’on est quelqu’un de connu qui peut être la cible d’assassins, on fait profil bas. »

 

Il n’a pas tort. Vous auriez dû y penser, c’est plutôt logique.

 

« Et puis… » dit-il en se rapprochant de vous et en effleurant doucement votre joue du bout de ses doigts, « … j’aime me sentir comme n’importe quel autre avec toi. »

 

Ses caresses sont si agréables… vous pourriez tout lui pardonner.

 

« J’ai pensé t’en parler, mais je ne voulais pas que ton comportement change à cause de ça. Je voulais pouvoir être moi-même sans artifices, sans que mon rang ne modifie ton regard sur moi. »

 

Il glisse ses bras autour de vous et vous rapproche de lui, vous enlaçant tendrement.

 

« Mais j’aurais dû te faire confiance et te le révéler. » dit-il en vous serrant contre son corps. « Pardonne-moi. »

 

Vous disposez à votre tour vos bras autour de lui, vous autorisant à profiter de sa chaleur.

 

« Et pardonne-moi aussi pour Narayan. J’aurais dû faire plus attention. »

 

« Vous m’avez sauvé la vie ce jour-là, comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir ? » répondez-vous.

 

Il pose sur vous un regard plein d’affection et laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

« Qu’y a t-il d’amusant ? » demandez-vous.

 

« C’est simplement que j’aime vraiment être avec toi. » dit-il en vous caressant les cheveux. « Et j’espère que toi aussi. » ajoute-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur votre front.

 

Evidemment que vous aimez être avec lui. Depuis que vous l’avez rencontré il n’y a pas un jour où vous n’avez pas pensé à lui, une heure où il ne vous a pas manqué, une fois où n’avez pas souhaité être à ses côtés.

Mais vous ne vous sentez pas légitime ni digne de lui. Il est toujours venu chercher du plaisir avec vous comme un client avec lequel vous avez dressé une barrière vous empêchant d’impliquer vos sentiments dans votre relation. Et pour ne rien arranger maintenant vous apprenez que c’est un membre de la famille royale. Qu’êtes-vous donc à ses côtés ?

 

Votre inquiétude doit se lire sur votre visage :

 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » vous questionne-t-il.

 

« C’est juste que… » commencez-vous.

 

Vous peinez à trouver les mots adéquats. Dans votre confusion, vous renoncez à toute subtilité pour obtenir une réponse claire :

 

« Est-ce que je ne suis qu’une distraction pour vous ? Une courtisane à qui vous rendez visite pour vous détendre et oublier qui vous êtes mais que vous jetterez à la première occasion ? »

 

Il vous observe l’air un peu peiné, mais compréhensif.

 

« C’est ce que j’ai cru, au début. Mais regarde-moi aujourd’hui : je suis face à toi comme le plus humble des hommes implorant ton pardon et tributaire de ton bon vouloir. »

 

Il saisit votre menton de ses doigts et vous fait relever gentiment la tête vers lui :

 

« Alors crois-moi, tu es bien plus qu’une distraction. »

 

Votre regard s’illumine pendant qu’il rapproche ses lèvres de votre oreille et vous murmure :

 

« Et je peux te le prouver. »

 

Vous sentez ses mains parcourir votre corps. Ses doigts progressent sensuellement le long de vos courbes jusqu’à se faufiler sous vos vêtements, jouant sur votre peau une mélodie vous poussant au frisson.

Puis, il commence à soulever vos habits pour vous les retirer progressivement tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de votre corps.

 

« Cette fois, c’est à moi de te donner du plaisir. » vous chuchote-t-il. « Alors laisse-toi faire et profite… »

 

Il vous soulève du sol et vous porte jusqu’au lit, sur lequel il vous dépose avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Il se penche sur vous et entreprend de caresser votre poitrine, en commençant par les extérieurs puis en remontant progressivement sur le sommet du sein. Si de nombreux hommes avant lui ont pu toucher ces parties de votre anatomie, aucun ne l’a jamais fait avec autant de passion et d’érotisme, vous procurant de délicieuses sensations toutes nouvelles.

Il approche ses lèvres de votre peau et vient titiller du bout de la langue vos tétons durcis sous l’excitation. Vous laissez échapper de petits cris de contentement sous l’effet de ses stimulations.

Puis, sa langue descend le long de votre ventre jusqu’à se rapprocher de vos organes sexuels. Il souffle légèrement sur la trainée humide laissée par sa salive sur votre corps, vous faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Ses doigts viennent effleurer vos lèvres, se faufilant jusqu’à votre clitoris sur lequel ils commencent à tourner tout doucement, variant la pression à mesure que leur mouvement progresse. Vous gémissez pendant que votre zone érogène se gonfle de jouissance sous l’effet de ses attouchements.

 

« Vas-y, lâche-toi. » vous encourage-t-il en vous regardant avec satisfaction.

 

Ses doigts accentuent la pression et accélèrent le mouvement. Vous ne pouvez plus vous maîtriser tant l’euphorie ressentie est immense. Votre bassin se met à bouger en rythme avec ses gestes alors que vous soufflez en poussant des cris de contentement. Les mouvements continuent à s’accroitre alors que votre plaisir est à son comble, dans un tel état de délectation que le supplieriez presque d’arrêter tant votre abandon lui est total.

Votre frénésie se calme graduellement, vous laissant redescendre des cieux que vous avez atteints à travers ses savoureuses palpations.

 

« Et maintenant, le bouquet final. »

 

Ardyn se met à genoux entre vos cuisses et empoigne vos fesses avec ardeur pour placer vos jambes en hauteur, de part et d’autres de son visage. Pendant qu’il embrasse langoureusement vos pieds il rapproche son pénis de votre corps, puis l’introduit avec véhémence jusqu’au cœur de votre vagin. Il se met à effectuer des mouvements lents et profonds, jetant sa verge si haut dans votre anatomie que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’exulter à chacun de ses coups.

Il se penche sur vous, repoussant vos jambes vers votre corps avec ses épaules augmentant l’intensité de la pénétration ainsi que le rythme. Vos sensations sont vives et fiévreuses, comme si le cosmos tout entier se concentrait dans le bas de votre corps, vous procurant des émotions dépassant l’entendement et emportant tout votre être dans une spirale céleste de jouissance.

Dans son mouvement, Ardyn se rapproche et vous murmure : « C’est pour toi. » alors que vous sentez son organe gonfler dans votre vagin, libérant son excitation au sein de votre corps réclamant sa merci tant il est sollicité d’excitation de toute part.

Vous ayant donné tout le plaisir dont il était capable, Ardyn se retire et vous laisse récupérer votre souffle après que vous ayez pour la première fois eu un véritable orgasme.

 

 

Allongé à côté de vous, il vous regarde avec amour alors qu’il caresse doucement votre corps nu et apaisé.

 

« Reste avec moi. » chuchote-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. Je ne veux plus qu’aucun autre homme ne puisse te toucher. »

 

Vous le cajolez en lui souriant. Il semble si vulnérable à vous ouvrir son cœur de cette façon… et après ce qu’il vient de vous donner, la réponse est plus qu’évidente.

 

« Oui. »

 

***

 

Les premiers rayons dorés du soleil réchauffent sur vos paupières, vous éveillant doucement. Vous ouvrez les yeux sur le plafond richement décoré de la chambre.

 

« Tu as bien dormi ? » vous demande calmement Ardyn assis à côté de vous dans le lit.

 

Vous acquiescez en lui souriant. C’est le réveil le plus plaisant de toute votre vie.

 

« Tant mieux. » dit-il en vous caressant affectueusement la joue.

 

Il dépose un baiser sur votre front puis fait mine de se lever. Vous agrippez son bras pour le garder près de vous.

 

« Il faut que j’y aille. » dit-il. « Ces gens ont besoin de moi. »

 

« C’est ce que Bahamut t’a imposé ? De soigner tous les malades du Lucis ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Il m’a fait don de ces pouvoirs pour combattre les ténèbres. Selon ses dires c’est de cette façon que le Cristal choisira un Elu pour ramener la lumière dans le monde. »

 

« Tu as compris les mots de Bahamut ? Je pensais que seules les Oracles en étaient capables… »

 

Une expression contrariée apparait sur son visage.

 

« Je le pensais aussi. »

 

Vous restez un instant silencieux, incapables de trouver une explication à cette singularité.

Finalement, Ardyn se lève et se dirige vers ses affaires.

 

« Nous ferions bien de nous préparer. »

 

«  _Nous_  ? »

 

« Oui, je t’emmène avec moi. A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici. »

 

« Oh non, j’arrive ! » dites-vous d’un ton enjoué.

 

 

Vous suivez Ardyn et descendez les escaliers jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Vous constatez que de nombreuses personnes l’attendent impatiemment.

 

« Votre Majesté ! Nous vous avons préparé une escorte pour votre sortie ! » lui dit un homme d’âge mûr.

 

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » répond Ardyn. « Laissez les gardes veiller sur les habitants, ils en ont d’avantage besoin que moi. »

 

« Très bien, comme vous voudrez… » opine-t-il avant de poser un regard circonspect sur vous. « Et cette jeune femme… »

 

« Elle m’accompagne. » lui dit Ardyn d’un ton détendu mais ferme, coupant court à la discussion.

 

La petite assemblée vous dévisage avec attention. Vous sentez leurs regards réprobateurs se poser sur vous alors que vous ne savez plus où vous mettre.

_C’est vrai, je suis avec un prince maintenant…_

Vous ne savez pas comment réagir. En temps normal vous essayez de rester discrète votre activité professionnelle ne vous permettant pas de vous afficher librement, mais dans cette situation vous êtes totalement démunie.

Percevant certainement votre malaise, Ardyn vous prend par la main :

 

« Allons-y. »

 

Vous le suivez alors que la foule s’écarte pour vous laisser passer.

 

A l’extérieur du bâtiment vous attend une jeune femme, ainsi qu’une ribambelle de curieux et de personnes venant réclamer l’attention d’Ardyn :

 

« S’il-vous-plait, soignez-moi ! » « S’il-vous-plait, votre Majesté ! »

 

« Je m’occuperai de vous tous, je vous le promets, mais je me dois d’aider en priorité les cas les plus graves et ceux qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer. » leur dit Ardyn, apaisant la ferveur des citoyens.

 

« Suivez-moi je vous prie. » vous enjoint la jeune femme alors qu’elle vous conduit vers une première demeure.

 

Vous pénétrez dans une maison plutôt commune mais à l’intérieur relativement sombre. Sur une paillasse est allongé un homme qui ne semble pas être en grande forme. Vous pouvez deviner sur sa peau des traces noires caractéristiques de l’empoisonnement par des daemons.

 

« Est-ce que vous pouvez soigner mon mari ? » demande sa femme d’un ton inquiet et fébrile.

 

« Rassurez-vous, je m’en occupe. » lui répond calmement Ardyn.

 

Il s’approche de l’homme et s’agenouille à ses côtés. Il rabat la couverture de façon à découvrir le torse du malheureux et vient y apposer lentement la paume de sa main.

Une lumière blanche accompagnée de petits éclats verts semblables à ceux que vous avez vus lors de l’apparition de Bahamut jaillit de la main d’Ardyn, éclairant les murs de la pièce d’une douce lueur. Le scintillement semble se répandre dans tout le corps de l’homme malade, le faisant légèrement luire dans l’obscurité. Progressivement, vous voyez les stigmates d’ébène disparaître de la surface de sa peau à mesure que la lueur qui le parcourait revient se concentrer sous la paume d’Ardyn, comme s’il l’absorbait en lui.

La lumière s’efface complètement, laissant l’homme se redresser sur sa paillasse visiblement en bonne santé.

 

« Loués soient les Six ! » laisse échapper la femme. « Vous l’avez sauvé, je ne sais comment vous remercier ! » dit-elle avec émotion à Ardyn.

 

« Vous n’avez nullement besoin de me remercier. Je ne fais que mon devoir. »

 

« Tout de même, ce n’est pas rien. » dit l’homme. « Vous avez notre gratitude éternelle et il y aura toujours une place pour vous ici mon prince. »

 

« Je vous remercie, c’est très aimable de votre part. » lui répond Ardyn.

 

_Ces pouvoirs sont donc bien réels…_

 

Vous quittez le couple et suivez votre guide jusqu’à une nouvelle maison. Encore une fois, l’accueil réservé à Ardyn est des plus chaleureux et la joie ainsi que la reconnaissance submergent les habitants qu’il sauve. Vous poursuivez vos visites toute la matinée et pendant une partie de l’après-midi. A chaque nouvelle entrevue vous pouvez constater à quel point le Fléau des Etoiles ravage les corps et les cœurs. Mais vous êtes également témoin du bonheur de ceux qui pensaient que tout était perdu et qui retrouvent l’espoir grâce aux soins miraculeux prodigués par Ardyn.

Vous finissez par vous installer dans une grande cour à ciel ouvert pour faire une pause. Pendant que vous vous restaurez, une file de personnes contaminées se constitue à l’entrée, attendant leur tour.

 

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demandez-vous à Ardyn, préoccupée par son éventuelle fatigue.

 

« Il le faut bien. » vous répond-il avant de s’avancer vers la foule pour poursuivre sa mission.

 

Vous l’observez alors qu’il soigne tous ces gens avec bienveillance et dévotion. Sa capacité est vraiment impressionnante, et l’espoir qu’elle redonne à tous est une bonne base pour envisager l’avenir.

 

Un homme s’avance vers Ardyn avec une petite fille d’environ 4 ans dans ses bras, une tache noire apparaissant sur la main de la fillette.

 

« S’il-vous-plait, sauvez ma fille ! » le supplie-t-il.

 

Ardyn acquiesce et vient poser doucement sa main sur le front de la fillette. Sa paume s’illumine encore une fois, irradiant le corps de la petite, faisant disparaître la marque funeste pour finalement récupérer la lumière en son sein.

 

« Oh, merci beaucoup ! Merci mille fois ! » s’exclame le père avant de s’éloigner avec sa fille.

 

A ce moment, vous entrapercevez Ardyn vaciller légèrement. Mais il se reprend aussitôt, et accueille la personne suivante comme si rien ne s’était passé. Inquiète, vous continuez à le regarder : plus la file diminue, plus Ardyn semble se fatiguer. Vous espérez que le défilé de contaminés se termine bientôt, afin qu’il puisse aller se reposer.

La nuit tombe sur la ville lorsque la dernière personne malade vous quitte, elle aussi complètement soignée par les facultés d’Ardyn. Vous êtes soulagée. Non seulement de nombreuses vies ont pu être sauvées, mais à présent il va être en mesure de souffler un peu.

Vous le rejoignez  et disposez vos mains sur ses bras :

 

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demandez-vous gentiment.

 

« Ça va. » vous répond-il, avec moins de force dans la voix qu’à l’accoutumée. « Ne fais pas cette tête. » ajoute-t-il en constatant votre mine contrariée.

 

« Mais je m’inquiète. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les pouvoirs que le Draconéen t’a confiés, mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être de tout repos. »

 

« Je vais bien. Je t’assure. »

 

« Je t’ai vu chanceler, alors… ne me mens pas, s’il-te-plait. Je suis vraiment inquiète. »

 

Il laisse échapper un petit soupir, puis vous prend tendrement dans ses bras.

 

« D’accord. C’est vrai. Je suis un peu fatigué. Mais tu n’as pas à t’en faire, ça va aller. »

 

Il vous serre plus fort contre lui et ajoute en respirant le parfum de vos cheveux :

 

« Ça va déjà mieux. »

 

« Votre Majesté, votre Majesté ! » crie un homme en courant dans votre direction, vous interrompant.

 

Ardyn et vous reculez et vous tournez vers l’inconnu à bout de souffle.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« C’est… c’est à propos de la Reine ! » dit-il entre deux respirations. « On vient de nous prévenir… mais la Reine Seia est décédée ce matin ! »

 

Vous regardez Ardyn. Vous distinguez clairement la stupeur et le chagrin s’inscrire sur son visage alors qu’il apprend la disparition de sa mère. Mais il s’efforce de rester serein pour répondre au coursier :

 

« Je vois. Merci de m’en avoir informé. »

 

L’homme vous adresse un petit signe de la tête avec un regard compatissant, puis s’éloigne dans le silence de la nuit.

 

« Ardyn… je suis désolée. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… » proposez-vous, attristée.

 

« Ne me quitte pas. » vous répond-il en regardant droit devant lui, les yeux embués de larmes. « C’est tout ce que je demande. »

 

Vous vous rapprochez de lui et vous blottissez contre son corps.

 

« Je serai toujours avec toi. Je te le promets. »

 

« Très bien. Demain, nous rentrons à Héliophora. »


	6. Roi

_« La perte d’un être cher est toujours une expérience marquante. La palette d’émotions qu’un humain peut ressentir à la disparition d’un proche est aussi infinie que le cosmos. Dans tous les cas, un vide se crée. Ce qui définit la vie, c’est sa fin. Tout se doit de retourner au néant duquel il a surgit sans raison. Une naissance, des douleurs, puis plus rien. La vie n’est qu’un passage éphémère qui n’a de valeur qu’au regard des autres et de ce qui l’entoure. C’est ainsi que va le monde. Et nous devons tous nous plier à cette loi, tôt ou tard. »_

_« Je ne l’ai que trop bien compris le jour où je t’ai perdu. »_

 

 

Vous êtes arrivés à Héliophora, le centre du pouvoir du royaume du Lucis en quelques jours seulement.

Yappan a fait de son mieux pour traverser le plus vite possible Tomahna afin que vous puissiez rallier la ville dans les plus brefs délais.

C’est la première fois que vous vous éloignez autant de votre région. Les paysages défilent devant vos yeux ébahis, vous offrant des décors boisés que vous n’avez pas coutume d’admirer.

 

Alors que vous pénétrez dans la cité royale, vous observez l’architecture : elle est très différente de celle de Rosas. Ici, pas d’étals colorés s’entassant aléatoirement dans des ruelles serpentant à leur gré au cœur de la ville aux murs colorés. Pas de sable ni de brise marine sur des passants aux origines variées, commerçants et fermiers échangeant quelques mots au cœur d’une commune marchande. Héliophora est ordonnée et étincelante. Les murs de la cité sont blancs ou blonds, réfléchissant la lumière du soleil dans de grandes avenues disposées telles des rayons jaillissant du palais royal. La demeure où résident les Lucis Caelum est impressionnante, parée de dorures et de décorations finement sculptées ou moulées, soulignant noblement l’édifice régalien.

 

Vous laissez Yappan prendre un repos bien mérité dans les écuries du palais et pénétrez dans la bâtisse, parcourant de nombreux couloirs où de grandes baies vitrées permettent au chatoiement du jour d’illuminer ce lieu céleste.

Alors que vos pas résonnent sur le sol pavé de marbres clairs, vous voyez un homme se rapprocher de vous :

 

« Ardyn ! Enfin ! Nous désespérions de te voir arriver ! » dit-il d’une voix forte.

 

« Je suis heureux de te retrouver, mon frère. » lui répond Ardyn alors qu’ils s’échangent une accolade. « Je suis venu dès que j’ai su. »

 

_Si c’est homme est son frère, cela signifie qu’il s’agit de Qaïn Lucis Caelum._

Vous l’étudiez : il est au moins aussi grand qu’Ardyn, mais plus robuste. Ses cheveux descendent en boucles noires autour de son visage carré d’où brillent des yeux bleus perçants.

_C’est presque le parfait opposé d’Ardyn…_

Soudain cela vous revient : vous avez déjà vu cet homme il y a plusieurs années le jour où vous avez rencontré Ardyn. C’était lui qui avait insisté pour qu’il entre dans votre chambre. D’une certaine façon, vous lui êtes reconnaissante. Sans son intervention, vous n’auriez jamais pu vivre à ses côtés.

 

« Ça s’est fait en douceur. » reprend Qaïn. « Elle était déjà très fatiguée, elle est partie dans son sommeil. »

 

« Je vois… Et comment se porte notre père ? » demande lentement Ardyn.

 

« Pas très bien. » répond Qaïn sur un ton contrarié. « On était déjà inquiets quand il est entré en dépression suite à l’état de maman, mais maintenant qu’elle n’est plus là il semble avoir perdu tout sens des réalités. »

 

Les deux frères restent silencieux, ne sachant quoi ajouter sur de si pénibles nouvelles.

 

« L’enterrement aura lieu demain. On a déjà commencé à rassembler ses effets personnels. Si tu as besoin d’y jeter un coup d’œil, on les a disposés dans la Chambre de Castalie. »

 

« D’accord. Merci. » répond Ardyn.

 

« De rien. » dit Qaïn avant de poser un regard scrutateur sur vous, vous remarquant enfin.

« Je vois que tu n’es pas rentré seul… »

 

Une fois de plus, vous êtes dans l’embarras. Vous avez face à vous le prince héritier et vous ne savez pas comment vous comporter en sa présence. Par réflexe, vous baissez la tête.

 

« Mais attends, ça ne serait pas… » poursuit-il en se penchant vers vous.

 

_Mince, il m’a reconnue !_

 

« Ce n’est pas le moment, Qaïn. » l’interrompt Ardyn. « Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. »

 

Il saisit votre main et vous entraine avec lui :

 

« Je serai dans mes quartiers si tu me cherches. »

 

Alors que vous suivez Ardyn et passez devant Qaïn, vous le voyez poser un regard énigmatique sur vous deux, vous mettant mal à l’aise pour une raison inconnue alors qu’il murmure :

 

« Oui, c’est ça… »

 

***

 

Vous voilà à présent dans la demeure d’Ardyn. Découvrir la chambre où il a grandi revêt un caractère tout personnel. Ses appartements sont composés de plusieurs pièces, toutes richement meublées et décorées. Comme pour le reste du palais, le lieu est spacieux et lumineux avec un sol de marbre blanc et un plafond azuré vous donnant le sentiment de marcher au-dessus des nuages.

 

« Je t’en prie, installe-toi. » vous dit Ardyn d’un ton neutre.

 

Mais vous voyez que son regard se perd dans le lointain alors qu’il essaye de ranger frénétiquement ses affaires. Vous vous approchez de lui et l’enlacez doucement.

 

« Ça va aller. » dites-vous gentiment, espérant réussir à l’apaiser. « Tu n’es pas seul. »

 

Il calme ses mouvements mais reste silencieux. Vous frottez légèrement vos mains dans son dos pour le rassurer. Au bout d’un moment, il finit par se détendre et dispose ses bras autour de vous pour vous étreindre avec une légère crispation.

 

« Heureusement que tu es là. » dit-il. « J’ai tant besoin de toi. » ajoute-t-il en reposant sa tête contre la vôtre.

 

Vous restez enlacés amoureusement pendant un long moment, profitant l’un comme l’autre de votre présence.

 

***

 

Le lendemain, de nombreuses personnes se sont réunies pour rendre un dernier hommage à la Reine Seia. Vous assistez aux obsèques comme un étranger se confronte à un nouveau pays. Autour de vous, des gens en pleurs, des aristocrates, la famille Nox Fleuret de Tenebrae, des personnalités importantes du gouvernement. Et au milieu de toute cette foule inconnue, la pauvre petite courtisane de Rosas.

Si ça n’était pas pour Ardyn, vous ne seriez pas là. Mais vous savez qu’il a besoin de soutien, et vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans un moment pareil. En réalité, vous ne le laisseriez seul à aucun moment, désirant être à ses côtés pour l’aider à affronter chaque épreuve de la vie.

C’est pourquoi vous vous tenez en ces lieux aujourd’hui, vêtue d’une tenue confectionnée avec tant de talent et de délicatesse dans les tissus les plus nobles qui soient que vous n’en revenez pas d’avoir le privilège de la porter.

Juste devant vous se tiennent Ardyn et Qaïn, et au premier rang vous apercevez le Roi Absalom. Le pauvre homme semble complètement anéanti par la perte de sa femme. Le voir ainsi vous cause énormément de peine, et imaginer ce que doit ressentir Ardyn en cet instant vous brise le cœur.

 

A la fin de la cérémonie, les invités se séparent peu à peu. Ardyn étant occupé à recevoir les condoléances de personnalités de haut lieu, vous suivez le mouvement de la foule et quittez la grande salle pour aller l’attendre dehors.

Vous coupez par un des couloirs pour rejoindre le jardin lorsqu’une voix vous interpelle :

 

« Alors c’est bien toi. »

 

Vous vous retournez pour constater que Qaïn s’avance vers vous.

 

« Je vous prie de m’excuser, mais que voulez-vous dire votre Majesté ? » demandez-vous poliment alors que vous êtes seule dans le corridor avec lui.

 

« Ce n’est pas la peine de jouer à celle qui ne comprend pas. » dit-il en continuant à s’approcher. « Je sais qui tu es. »

 

Son attitude n’est pas particulièrement menaçante et pourtant vous commencez à reculer légèrement alors qu’il réduit considérablement la distance qui vous sépare.

 

« Je me souviens de toi, cette nuit-là dans ce bordel à Rosas… Quand je pense qu’Ardyn ne voulait pas y aller… »

 

Vous butez le dos contre le mur. Impossible de reculer d’avantage. Qaïn est à présent à proximité de vous, son souffle effleurant votre visage.

 

« Je me rappelle encore de ta tenue à moitié transparente quand tu as ouvert la porte… Pas étonnant que tu l’aies fait craquer, n’importe quel homme rêverait de pouvoir toucher ce corps… » dit-il en laissant courir lubriquement ses yeux du bas de votre ventre jusqu’à votre poitrine.

 

« S’il-vous-plait, arrêtez. »

 

Il plaque vivement sa main contre le mur juste à côté de votre tête, vous faisant sursauter.

 

« Tu crois que je n’ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Que je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… » dites-vous, mal à l’aise.

 

« Bien sûr que non… Tu ne vois pas… Ha ! » lâche-t-il sur un petit rire nerveux. « Les prostituées savent vraiment bien jouer la comédie… »

 

« Je ne mens pas ! » vous défendez-vous.

 

« Je suis donc supposé croire que tu n’as pas suivi mon frère pour son rang, pour sa popularité, pour ses richesses ou pour sa protection ? Allons, tu es forcément venue appâtée par ce que son statut pourrait t’offrir, sinon comment expliquer ta présence ici …? »

 

« Parce que je l’aime ! » clamez-vous, réalisant après-coup ce que vous venez d’avouer.

 

« Vraiment ? Comme c’est touchant ! » vous répond-il, sceptique.

 

« C’est la vérité. »

 

« En admettant que ça soit le cas… » poursuit-il, « … si tu veux vraiment son bien tu ferais mieux de décamper au plus vite. Personne n’a besoin d’une parvenue au sein de la famille royale. »

 

Vous le regardez, la honte se dessinant sur votre visage. Ce qu’il vous dit vous blesse au plus haut point. Vous ne savez pas quel argument lui opposer.

 

« C’est bien ce que je pensais… » souffle-t-il, sa main glissant du mur sur votre épaule.

 

« Qaïn ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Ardyn, arrivant depuis l’autre bout du couloir.

 

« Ce n’est rien. Ton amie se sentait mal alors je m’efforçais de la soutenir en ton absence. » répond impunément Qaïn en s’éloignant de vous.

 

Vous le fixez sans dire un mot pendant qu’il remonte le corridor vers Ardyn.

_Quel menteur !_

 

« Tu devrais l’emmener faire un tour, ça lui changerait les idées. » ajoute-t-il à l’attention de son frère avant de disparaitre à l’angle du couloir.

 

A son tour Ardyn s’approche de vous :

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.

 

« Ah ! Euh… Oui. » bafouillez-vous en vous forçant de retrouver votre sourire. « J’ai juste la tête qui tourne à cause d’un coup de chaud, mais ça va mieux maintenant ! »

 

Il vous regarde avec contrariété.

 

« Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas ! » ajoutez-vous.

 

Vous ne voulez pas l’embarrasser d’avantage. Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec la disparition de sa mère, l’état de son père et sa mission de soigneur.

_« Personne n’a besoin d’une parvenue au sein de la famille royale. »_

Les mots de Qaïn vous reviennent en tête. C’est peut-être vrai, vous n’êtes peut-être qu’un problème supplémentaire pour lui…

 

« Sortons prendre l’air. Ça nous fera du bien. » vous invite-t-il, désamorçant la tension ambiante.

 

***

 

Vous avez gardé pour vous votre entrevue avec Qaïn ainsi que vos craintes durant les jours suivants. Le palais étant toujours en deuil suite à la mort de la Reine, l’ambiance est plutôt calme et solennelle.

Ardyn et son frère se devant de gérer un certain nombre de choses, vous restez pour l’instant seule dans ses appartements avec vos inquiétudes.

La vie au château est loin d’être déplaisante : de nombreux serviteurs veillent à votre bien-être, chaque objet que vous utilisez est fabriqué dans des matériaux raffinés, les linges sont plus doux que la peau d’un nouveau-né et les repas d’un goût divin. Mais tout ceci n’a aucune importance quand vous savez que l’homme que vous aimez souffre.

 

Vous tournez en rond dans la chambre. Ardyn vous a précisé que vous pouviez vous promener comme bon vous semble, mais vous n’avez aucune envie de vous exposer aux yeux de tous, préférant attendre discrètement la suite des évènements.

Vous y songez : à quoi va bien pouvoir ressembler votre futur ? Vous avez quitté votre ville pour suivre Ardyn, mais une fille de votre rang n’a pas sa place à ses côtés au palais. Va-t-il vous garder telle une maitresse dans ses quartiers ? Va-t-il vous laisser seule lorsqu’il continuera à parcourir le Lucis ?

 

Vous butez sans faire exprès dans un tas d’affaires disposées dans un coin de la pièce. 

 

« Ce sont les effets personnels de la Reine qu’Ardyn a ramené en souvenir… »

 

Il n’a même pas eu le temps de les ranger. Vous décidez de vous y atteler, pensant que ça le déchargera un peu de tous ses soucis.

Vous faites le tri : vous pliez les somptueuses robes, rassemblez les riches parures, ordonnez les accessoires délicats pour cheveux et regroupez les quelques livres et carnets ensemble, les plaçant dans un des tiroirs.

Votre regard est attiré par une jolie barrette aux reflets d’améthyste représentant une fleur. Vous la prenez dans vos mains pour mieux l’examiner. Sa confection est soignée et ses couleurs infiniment douces.

 

« C’était sa barrette préférée. » dit Ardyn derrière vous.

 

Vous ne l’avez pas entendu entrer.

 

« Ah ! Oui, elle est très belle… » répondez-vous un peu gênée, reposant rapidement l’objet sur la petite table comme si vous n’auriez pas dû y toucher.

 

Ardyn s’approche de vous et saisit la barrette, l’observant avec nostalgie :

 

« Elle la portait le jour où Qaïn et moi avons forcé l’entrée de l’armurerie pour aller nous amuser avec de vraies épées. Père était furieux contre nous. Mais je me souviens qu’elle avait un sourire amusé derrière lui, nous regardant avec bienveillance… »

 

Il dépose le précieux bijou dans vos mains.

 

« Garde-la, si elle te plait. »

 

« Mais, tu es sûr… »

 

« Certain. » répond-il calmement. « S’il y a bien une personne qui a le droit de porter cette barrette, c’est la femme que j’aime. »

 

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux suite à cette révélation.

 

« Ardyn, je… moi aussi je… »

 

« Je sais. » répond-il en souriant doucement.

 

Vous lui souriez à votre tour, vos craintes envolées. Vous vous embrassez tendrement, chacun rasséréné d’avoir l’autre à ses côtés.

 

***

 

Quelques jours s’écoulent encore au cœur du château d’Héliophora. Lentement mais sûrement, la vie reprend son cours, la tristesse du deuil progressivement chassée par la capacité humaine à faire face à l’adversité et à la surmonter.

 

Vous et Ardyn vous apprêtez à quitter la cité royale : il doit à présent reprendre sa mission et continuer à parcourir le Lucis en quête de daemons à vaincre et de malades à soigner, et il vous a proposé de l’accompagner pour son voyage. Evidemment, vous avez accepté.

 

« Ce sera peut-être dangereux. » vous a-t-il prévenue.

 

« Ça ne m’inquiète pas, du moment que je peux être à tes côtés. » lui avez-vous répondu.

 

Il n’a pas cherché à vous en dissuader très longtemps, apparemment lui aussi désire passer le plus de temps possible avec vous.

 

La veille du départ, vous vous promenez avec Ardyn dans les jardins du palais. Lorsque vous êtes à ses côtés, le monde autour de vous semble s’effacer. Vous n’avez cure des regards des autres sur vous, la seule chose qui compte à présent c’est votre amour, envers et contre tout.

Ardyn vous parle de son enfance et de ses souvenirs, de ses chamailleries avec son frère, de l’époque où il cherchait un sens à sa vie.

 

« Lorsque j’étais plus jeune, la cité n’était pas aussi florissante. » vous raconte-t-il. « La guerre entre les Dieux a précipité la chute de Solheim, et tout était à reconstruire. Mon père est devenu Roi de ses propres mains, bâtissant à lui seul un nouveau pays qu’il a nommé d’après son nom, le Lucis. »

 

Vous vous installez sous un saule pleureur alors qu’il poursuit :

 

« Pendant un temps, nous vivions presque comme des citoyens ordinaires dans un monde en reconstruction. Puis mon père a fait bâtir tout ceci sur les ruines d’une ancienne ville de Solheim, comme un symbole du renouveau et de l’espoir. Les gens trouvent le palais magnifique, mais pour moi c’était devenu comme une prison dorée. J’étais contraint de rester vivre ici, bien à l’abri derrière ces murs, dépérissant chaque jour un peu plus. Alors… j’ai fini par aller chercher l’aventure. » dit-il en vous regardant.

 

« Tu veux dire que le soir où on s’est rencontrés, tu avais fugué ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Ehm, oui. Ce n’est pas très glorieux, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« Pas du tout. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir. Si j’avais pu faire la même chose, je l’aurais fait. »

 

« Mais tu l’as fait, puisque tu es ici, avec moi. » vous dit-il d’un sourire espiègle.

 

« Oui, c’est vrai ! » répondez-vous en riant. « Et c’était de loin la meilleure décision de toute ma vie. »

 

« Pour moi aussi. »

 

Un petit vent se lève, faisant ondoyer les branches souples du saule, leur bruissement apaisant vous berçant alors que vous et Ardyn vous regardez amoureusement.

 

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais c’est très grave. » dit Qaïn d’une voix dure en surgissant devant vous.

 

Vous tournez la tête dans sa direction, dans l’attente d’une mauvaise nouvelle.

 

« Ardyn, papa s’est suicidé. »

 

***

 

Un malheur ne vient jamais seul.

N’ayant pu supporter la mort de sa femme, le Roi Absalom Lucis Caelum s’est donné la mort, assénant un nouveau coup au royaume et le plongeant dans l’incertitude.

 

Cette fois, l’enjeu est d’envergure. Si la perte de la Reine avait engendré une grande vague de tristesse, celle du Roi charrie l’inquiétude.

 

Vous assistez dans l’amphithéâtre aux débats animant les membres du gouvernement, les représentants du peuple et de l’armée avec Qaïn et Ardyn pour décider de la direction à donner au pays.

 

« Il n’est pas bon en ces temps troublés de ne pas avoir de leader. » dit un vieil homme. « Le peuple s’agite, il faut prendre une décision dans les plus brefs délais. »

 

« Vous croyez qu’on ne le sait pas ? » lui répond Qaïn.

 

« La disparition de la Rein et maintenant du Roi… Cela affaiblit considérablement la position de la famille Lucis Caelum. » ajoute un autre homme.

 

« Peut-être faudrait-il céder la régence à une autre famille, comme les Nox Fleuret, par exemple ? L’Oracle enverrait un message positif. » surenchérit une femme.

 

« Il est hors de question que nous laissions ce que notre père a construit tomber entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre ! » poursuit Qaïn.

 

« Il faut songer au bien du peuple avant tout, mon prince. » lui répond un homme.

 

« Dans ce cas, il y a peut-être une solution. » dit posément un homme armé d’un sabre.

 

« Que proposez-vous, maître Gilgamesh ? »

 

L’homme se détache du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et s’avance calmement :

 

« Ne voyez-vous pas dans cette salle un homme capable de poursuivre la mission du Roi auprès de son peuple ? Le seul parmi nous en mesure de résister aux affres de la maladie et de sauver ceux qui en souffrent ? Celui qui jouit déjà d’un soutien sans faille de la population ? »

 

« Vous voulez dire… »

 

Tous les regards se tournent vers Ardyn.

 

« Oui. Je pense qu’Ardyn Lucis Caelum est tout désigné pour devenir notre nouveau Roi. »

 

 

_« Est-ce que tu le savais, Gilgamesh ? Est-ce que tu avais conscience de la portée de ta proposition ce jour-là ? Bien sûr que non, comment aurais-tu pu dénouer les ficelles du destin capricieux qui s’est joué de nous, nous conduisant aux drames que nous connaissons aujourd’hui ? Le monde n’est pas souillé que dans sa terre et son air, la corruption vit aussi dans le cœur des hommes. Je ne sais pas si un jour, nous apprendrons de nos erreurs. »_


	7. Légende

C’est donc ce qui fût décidé.

Suite à la proposition de Gilgamesh, tout le monde s’est accordé sur le bien-fondé de cette disposition. Il n’y avait pas meilleur candidat pour la position de Roi qu’Ardyn.

 

 

Le jour du couronnement est finalement arrivé. Dans le petit salon des appartements d’Ardyn, vous le regardez alors qu’il finit de se préparer.

 

« C’est de la folie. » dit-il. « Je n’y arriverai jamais. »

 

« Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. Ces gens n’ont pas placé leur confiance en toi sans raison. » répondez-vous avec gentillesse.

 

« Je ne sais pas. C’est mon frère qui aurait dû être choisi, il est l’aîné et l’héritier du nom de notre famille. »

 

« Mais il ne possède ni tes facultés, ni ta bienveillance. »

 

« Je n’ai jamais demandé à assumer ces responsabilités. Je crois que… j’ai peur de commettre une erreur. »

 

Vous vous approchez de lui et le prenez dans vos bras :

 

« Tu seras parfait, j’en suis sûre. Il n’existe pas meilleur homme que toi sur cette terre, tu es celui dont nous avons tous besoin. »

 

Vous déposez un baiser sur sa joue. Il vous regarde, soupire et sourit :

 

« Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » demande-t-il en caressant vos cheveux.

 

De petits coups retentissent à la porte :

 

« Votre Majesté ! Il est temps d’y aller ! »

 

« J’arrive. » répond Ardyn.

 

Il vous embrasse tendrement sur le front et ajoute :

 

« Regarde-moi tout à l’heure. »

 

« Je n’aurai d’yeux que pour toi. »

 

***

 

La cérémonie d’investiture se déroule dans la cour extérieure du château. Dans le ciel dégagé le soleil brille de mille feux, irradiant la scène de sa lumière.

Nombre de dignitaires sont venus assister au couronnement, et vous pouvez entendre la foule rassemblée à l’extérieur du palais s’agiter. Gilgamesh entre dans la cour, suivi par Qaïn, avançant tous les deux de façon à se disposer de part et d’autres du Cristal exposé pour l’occasion.

Finalement, Ardyn s’avance à son tour. L’assemblée se fait silencieuse. Il s’arrête devant le Cristal, au centre de la scène.

Votre cœur bat la chamade. Ardyn se tient si noblement, il a l’air si sûr de lui, son attitude magnifique vous rappelle à quel point vous aimez cet homme, encore plus aujourd’hui qu’hier et un peu moins que demain. Il va devenir Roi… Vous vivez l’évènement comme si vous étiez à sa place. L’excitation et la peur qu’une telle tâche représente se manifestent en vous, mimant certainement les sentiments de votre bien-aimé.

Gilgamesh s’approche de lui, et lui tend respectueusement une arme. Il s’agit du Katana du Combattant, l’arme qu’utilisait le Roi Absalom de son vivant. Ardyn saisit le sabre et aussitôt une lumière blanche en jaillit, venant tournoyer autour de lui en une multitude d’éléments transparents et luminescents, comme une collection d’épées immatérielles.

L’Arsenal Fantôme, la marque des Rois du Lucis.

Une fois les armes volatilisées, Ardyn range le katana alors que le Garde des Sceaux du royaume se tourne vers la foule pour annoncer :

 

« Saluez notre Roi, Ardyn Lucis Caelum II ! »

 

***

 

Les festivités du couronnement ont duré toute la journée. La nuit est déjà bien avancée lorsqu’Ardyn vous rejoint enfin dans sa chambre.

Il se débarrasse rapidement de ses affaires et se dirige aussitôt vers vous, vous prenant dans ses bras :

 

« J’ai bien cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais. » soupire-t-il en caressant doucement vos cheveux.

 

« Mais tu es là à présent. » lui chuchotez-vous. « Mon Roi. »

 

Il dépose son index sur vos lèvres.

 

« Ne parlons pas de ça. Lorsque l’on est que tous les deux, je veux que ça soit juste toi et moi. »

 

Vous écartez son doigt en saisissant sensuellement sa main et lui répondez en souriant :

 

« D’accord. Ardyn. »

 

Il vous sourit à son tour et vous embrasse passionnément.

 

Votre étreinte se transforme rapidement en embrassades fougueuses alors que le désir monte en vous à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Au cœur de la nuit, brûlants d’amour, vous et Ardyn vous laissez aller aux plaisirs de la chair alors qu’il vous plaque contre le mur froid de la chambre.

Vous continuez à vous embrasser ardemment pendant qu’il relève progressivement votre robe, ses doigts glissant le long de vos cuisses perlées de sueur. Vous en profitez pour dégrafer le haut de son pantalon afin de révéler l’érection de sa verge.

Ses mains descendent jusque sous vos fesses et les empoignent avec frénésie pour vous hisser au niveau de son pénis. Vous enroulez vos jambes autour de sa taille en laissant votre bassin descendre sur son membre viril, lui permettant de vous empaler jusqu’aux tréfonds de votre être  dans un soupir d’exaltation.

Captifs de votre excitation, vous effectuez à l’unisson des mouvements de plus en plus rapides pendant que le plaisir continue à grimper en vous. Votre dos monte et descend sur le mur à présent surchauffé au rythme des flamboyants va-et-vient de son membre à l’intérieur de votre corps.

La lubricité croit jusqu’à l’extase alors que vos souffles chauds se répondent dans l’intimité de ce lieu. Vous sentez des fourmillements envahir vos lèvres jusqu’à les paralyser sous l’effet ravageur de ses coups exquis.

Vous continuez à vous embrasser, la sueur et le sperme gouttant le long de vos corps enflammés pendant que vous profitez de l’abandon total à vos pulsions.

Puis, vous calmez la cadence, vous embrassant et vous caressant de façon plus douce après votre rapport incandescent au creux de la nuit noire.

 

Vous finissez allongés sur le lit lovés l’un contre l’autre, savourant cet instant de tranquillité suspendu dans le temps.

 

***

_« Je voudrais tant pouvoir revenir à cette nuit. Il n’y avait que nous. Pas de royaume, pas de daemons. Pas de responsabilités, pas de drames. Mais le cruel destin en a décidé autrement. »_

 

***

 

Les paysages défilent devant vos yeux alors que vous chevauchez Chaska, votre Chocobo au plumage argenté. Vous avez appris assez rapidement à monter ces adorables volatiles pour pouvoir suivre Ardyn dans sa quête partout dans le royaume. De plus, on vous a confié une femelle particulièrement douce avec laquelle vous vous entendez à merveille. Devant vous, ouvrant la marche, Ardyn sur son fidèle Yappan et à l’arrière pour monter la garde, le Bouclier du Roi Gilgamesh chevauche quant à lui Pacha, un Chocobo de constitution supérieure aux vôtres.

Vous voyagez tous les trois en direction de Rosas où vous devez prendre un bateau pour vous rendre sur le continent Est. Sur le chemin, lorsque vous devez vous reposer dans quelconque village, les gens accourent pour saluer leur Roi et recevoir sa bénédiction.

 

« Votre Majesté ! Prenez ceci en gage de remerciement ! » « Votre Majesté, c’est un si grand honneur ! » « Gloire à vous Ardyn Lucis Caelum, sans qui ma femme n’aurait pas survécu ! »

 

« Tenez, c’est pour vous ! » dit un petit garçon en tendant une paire de zils en laiton à Ardyn.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » lui répond-il en s’agenouillant à son niveau et en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du garçonnet.

 

Ce spectacle vous émeut : Ardyn est tellement aimé par son peuple, vous êtes si fière de lui. Il ne fait aucun doute qu’il a toutes les capacités requises pour être un souverain exceptionnel.

 

Vous arrivez finalement à Rosas. Votre bateau étant prévu pour le lendemain, vous décidez de vous rendre dans votre ancien foyer.

 

« Tu es sûre que tu veux retourner là-bas ? » vous demande Ardyn.

 

« Oui. Je dois dire au revoir. »

 

Pendant que Gilgamesh vous attend à la sortie, vous pénétrez dans le bâtiment. Cela vous fait tout drôle de sentir de nouveaux ces odeurs, de retrouver cette ambiance tamisée où les bougies multicolores donnent un charme sensuel à l’ensemble du lieu.

 

« Oh, mais c’est toi ! » s’écrie une voix que vous connaissez bien.

 

« Bonjour, Xelha. » répondez-vous en souriant.

 

« Que je suis contente de te revoir ! » dit-elle en s’approchant de vous, avant de se figer de timidité en apercevant Ardyn à vos côtés. « Ah, euh, … » bafouille-t-elle avant de s’incliner poliment devant lui.

 

« Je vous en prie, relevez-vous. » lui dit calmement Ardyn.

 

« Oh, merci, votre Majesté ! ». Puis elle vous regarde : « Alors c’est vrai, tu es réellement partie avec lui ? »

 

« Oui. Je passais juste te dire au revoir. »

 

Les yeux de Xelha s’emplissent de larmes. Vous la prenez dans vos bras pour la consoler.

 

« Je suis désolée de te laisser ici. » dites-vous.

 

Mais elle se recule et vous regarde avec un grand sourire, malgré les larmes qui perlent sur ses joues :

 

« Non, non ! C’est très bien pour toi ! Je suis heureuse que tu puisses vivre tout ça ! Juste… ne m’oublies pas, d’accord ? »

 

« C’est promis. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ce raffut ? Oh, TOI ! » peste Valerius en vous reconnaissant. « Comment as-tu pu me laisser en plan ? Tout ça pour t’enfuir avec cet homme en plus ! »

 

« Valerius, calmes-toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t’adresses… » lui intime Xelha.

 

« Je n’en ai rien à faire de qui ça peut bien être ! Ça pourrait être le Roi que ça ne changerait rien ! Il m’a volé ma précieuse petite rentrée d’argent ! » vocifère Valerius.

 

Xelha et vous échangez un regard, inquiètes, avant de vous tourner vers Ardyn. Ce dernier ne dit rien et vous dépasse, s’approchant calmement de Valerius.

_Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’ils vont faire ?_

Alors que vous redoutez le pire, Ardyn lève lentement le bras et le pose sur le tenancier pour l’apaiser :

 

« C’est vrai. Vous avez raison. J’ai emporté cette jeune femme avec moi sans vous en demander la permission. »

 

Valerius conserve un visage ronchon pendant qu’Ardyn sort un petit papier de sa veste.

 

« Je vous prie d’accepter un dédommagement pour la gêne occasionnée. Cette somme devrait suffire à ce que vous mainteniez cet établissement tout en veillant au bien-être de vos pensionnaires. »

 

Sur ces mots, il tend la feuille à Valerius qui écarquille les yeux en apercevant le montant.

 

« Pour le règlement voyez avec mon frère. Vous le connaissez peut-être, il s’appelle Qaïn et s’occupe de gérer l’administration au château d’Héliophora… »

 

Pendant que Valerius peine à reconstituer les évènements dans sa tête, Ardyn s’éloigne de lui et vous tend son bras :

 

« Nous y allons ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

Vous adressez un dernier au revoir à Xelha puis saisissez le bras d’Ardyn pour quitter définitivement cet endroit, laissant Valerius réaliser qu’il vient de passer sa colère sur le Roi.

 

***

 

Le vent marin souffle sur votre visage alors que vous humez l’odeur saline de l’océan.

Depuis le pont du bateau, vous regardez l’étendue bleue s’éloigner jusqu’à l’horizon, accoudée à la balustrade. Le paisible roulis provoqué par les vagues sur la coque du navire vous berce pendant que votre esprit vagabonde.

Qu’allez-vous trouver de l’autre côté de la mer ?

Des bras surgissent de part et d’autres de votre corps et vous enlacent. Dans votre dos, Ardyn se blottit contre vous, déposant un baiser sur votre joue :

 

« La vue est superbe par ici. » murmure-t-il.

 

« Oui, l’océan est vraiment impressionnant ! » répondez-vous.

 

Ardyn rigole doucement en vous embrassant à nouveau :

 

« Je ne parlais pas de l’océan. »

 

« De quoi pa… oh ! Je vois ! » répondez-vous en rougissant, vous apercevant de votre méprise.

 

Il se met à rire derrière vous. Vous vous retournez :

 

« Hé ! Ce n’est pas gentil de se moquer ! » ronchonnez-vous.

 

« Allons, si même le Roi n’a pas le droit de taquiner celle qu’il aime où va le monde ! » dit-il avec amusement en passant sa main sur votre joue, vous faisant instantanément oublier votre indignation.

 

« Ce n’est pas juste, tu obtiens toujours tout ce que tu veux de moi… »

 

« Pour mon plus grand plaisir. » vous répond-il en vous embrassant.

 

« Ah, les jeunes ! » laisse échapper un vieux marin non loin de vous.

 

Vous stoppez vos batifolages et le regardez.

 

« Oh ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ! » poursuit le sympathique vieux loup de mer. « C’est que c’est tellement beau, l’amour, mais c’est aussi une source de problèmes, vous pouvez me croire ! »

 

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? » demandez-vous, curieuse.

 

« Hm. » répond-il, songeur, comme s’il hésitait à vous en parler. « Vous voyez cette montagne fumante sur le continent ? »

 

Vous observez ce que le vieil homme vous indique de son doigt. Alors que vous naviguez à présent non loin des terres du continent Est, vous pouvez en effet apercevoir un massif rocailleux gigantesque duquel s’échappe une fumée noire.

 

« C’est ce qu’on appelle le Volcan de Ravatogh. » poursuit-il. « Mais ce n’est pas vraiment un volcan. Enfin, disons qu’il n’est pas apparu là suite à un phénomène naturel. »

 

« Il me semble en avoir entendu parler. » dit Ardyn. « On raconte que c’est un vestige de la guerre qui opposa les Dieux il y a plus d’une vingtaine d’années. »

 

« Correct, jeune homme, mais imprécis. » corrige le vieillard. « Ce n’est pas un vestige de la guerre des Dieux mais bien un des Six en personne. »

 

« Comment ?! » vous étonnez-vous.

 

« Regardez au sommet de la montagne. Vous voyez ces curieuses formations rocheuses ? »

 

Vous scrutez les hauteurs. A côté d’un pic semblant s’élever vers le ciel, vous distinguez de gigantesques colonnes de pierres jaillissant du sommet, flottant et serpentant dans les airs de façon fantasmagorique. Aucun cylindre naturel de cette taille ne pourrait s’être formé de cette manière ou tenir dans cette organisation.

 

« Ce sont les cornes de l’Infernal, Ifrit. Ce volcan, c’est sa dépouille. »

 

« Que dites-vous ? » vous exclamez-vous.

 

« Votre Majesté, est-ce que cet homme vous importune ? » demande Gilgamesh en se rapprochant de vous.

 

« Non, pas du tout. » répond Ardyn. « Tu peux le laisser raconter la suite de son histoire. Il a éveillé ma curiosité. »

 

« Très bien, comme vous voulez mon Roi. » dit humblement Gilgamesh.

 

« Mais quel rapport entre l’Infernal et l’amour ? » demandez-vous au vieil homme, perplexe.

 

« J’y viens, jeune demoiselle. » dit-il en vous adressant un sourire entendu. « Savez-vous ce qui a déclenché la Grande Guerre ? »

 

« La trahison d’Ifrit ? »

 

« Hm, ça c’est ce que les gens retiennent. Mais croyez-moi, ça ne s’est pas passé comme ça. »

 

« Vraiment ? » lâchez-vous, totalement happée par son récit alors que Gilgamesh détourne le regard, apparemment bien moins intéressé que vous.

 

« Hé hé, oui. Ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres, c’est l’amour entre le Dieu et une Oracle. »

 

Vous écarquillez les yeux alors qu’Ardyn fronce les sourcils.

 

« Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que les Oracles sont de jeunes femmes désignées par les Dieux. Par Bahamut, plus précisément. Leur rôle est de communiquer avec les Six qui parlent un langage que nous, pauvres mortels, ne pouvons pas comprendre, et résident dans des dimensions qui nous sont inaccessibles. »

« Une de ces Oracles, à qui le Draconéen avait confié ses pouvoirs, s’est éprise du Calcinateur. Et la divinité le lui a bien rendu, tombant amoureux de la jeune femme à son tour. Fiona Izunia. C’était le nom de cette Oracle. »

« Un jour, ne me demandez pas comment, Fiona s’est aperçue qu’elle attendait l’enfant d’Ifrit. Lorsque ça s’est su, tout le monde s’est retourné contre eux. Les humains ont perçu le comportement de la jeune femme comme une trahison à sa cause d’Oracle, et les Dieux ont été outrés qu’un des leurs ait pu oser s’accoupler avec une mortelle. Le plus furieux de tous fut Bahamut, trompé par celle à qui il avait prêté ses pouvoirs et en qui il avait placé sa confiance. »

« Devant ce crime, il fut décidé par les Dieux et les humains de punir ce couple maudit, en enfermant Fiona dans une prison à nulle autre pareille. Mais l’Infernal ne l’entendait pas cette oreille. Alors que son amour lui était enlevé, il affronta les Dieux, lançant le Météore sur Titan, ouvrant une faille nommée le Ravin de Taelpar dans le choc de la confrontation, encaissant les griffures du Draconéen sur son torse et les eaux déchaînées de l’Hydréenne sur sa peau. »

« Après de longs et dévastateurs combats, Ifrit parvint à pénétrer à l’intérieur de Pitioss où était retenue Fiona. Sa descente aux Enfers fut douloureuse, son corps fatigué par les affrontements avec les autres Dieux. Lorsqu’enfin il retrouva sa bien-aimée, il était trop tard pour la jeune femme. Désespéré, le Calcinateur sauva le fruit de leur amour, leur enfant, et remonta avec lui à la surface. »

« Malheureusement, sa peine était loin d’être terminée. En jaillissant des entrailles de la terre, épuisé, affaibli, brisé, Ifrit dû se confronter à des hordes d’humains en colère venues abattre  ce danger. Les Hommes ont reproché au Dieu d’avoir semé la mort et la désolation sur son passage à chacun de ses combats, ce qui est plutôt exact. N’ayant plus la force de riposter, Ifrit fut vaincu et s’écroula au sol, carbonisant les environs et créant le fameux Ravatogh. Quant à l’enfant, des soldats s’en sont emparés. On raconte qu’ils l’ont abattu de sang-froid, pour faire disparaître ce pêché de la surface de la terre. »

« Depuis, on peut voir de la fumée s’échapper du sommet de la montagne. Beaucoup pensent qu’il s’agit du châtiment du Dieu envers l’humanité pour la punir de lui avoir pris son amour et sa progéniture. Ce serait même la cause de la transformation des êtres vivants en daemons, le Fléau des Etoiles. »

 

L’homme marque une pause dans son récit. Vous êtes attristée par ce que vous venez d’entendre. Cette histoire est si triste et injuste !

 

« Mouaif, voilà ce qui arrive quand on se laisse aller à ses sentiments dans un monde où la haine et la jalousie existent ! » ajoute-t-il. « Ne faites pas cette tête mademoiselle, c’est la réalité de notre vie ! Mais si la mort et le chagrin attendent tous ceux qui s’aiment, que dire de ceux qui ne connaissent jamais ce sentiment ? »

 

Vous le regardez, un brin d’espoir dans votre cœur.

 

« Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux avoir aimé et avoir perdu que de ne jamais avoir éprouvé cette émotion. C’est encore pire que la mort. Alors que l’amour, c’est douloureux, mais c’est ce qui nous fait vivre. »

 

Vous sentez la main d’Ardyn saisir la vôtre. Oui, être amoureux et être aimé en retour, c’est la plus belle expérience que propose la vie.

 

« Bon, je vais vous laisser… » dit le vieil homme, s’avançant vers vous sous le regard attentif de Gilgamesh. « Prenez bien soin de vous deux, les tourtereaux ! » vous lance-t-il avant de quitter le pont.

 

Vous vous regardez avec Ardyn :

 

« Tu penses que son histoire est vraie ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Si c’est le cas, alors nous vivons dans un monde fort inique. » vous répond-il avec affliction.

 

***

 

Après plusieurs jours de trajet en bateau, vous posez enfin le pied sur le continent Est. Alors que vous récupérez vos Chocobos qui ont fait la route avec vous, vous vous sentez fatiguée.

Vous allez vous assoir sur un rocher blanc à l’ombre d’un arbre pour récupérer. Chaska s’approche de vous et vous donne un petit coup de bec accompagné d’un « Kwéh » d’encouragement, attirant l’attention d’Ardyn :

 

« Ça ne va pas ? » vous demande-t-il, soucieux.

 

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être juste la fatigue du voyage. »

 

« Tu ne te sentais déjà pas très en forme sur le bateau, ça aurait dû aller mieux une fois le mal de mer écarté. » dit-il en s’asseyant à côté de vous et en vous massant doucement le dos.

 

« Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à partir ? » interroge Gilgamesh.

 

« Tu crois que tu supporteras le trajet jusqu’à la prochaine ville ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Oui, ça devrait aller… » dites-vous d’une petite voix en vous relevant.

 

Alors que vous préparez vos montures pour la route, vous êtes prise de nausées. Cherchant à comprendre la cause de ces étranges symptômes, vous réfléchissez à ce que vous avez pu dire, faire, manger au cours des derniers jours. Vous repensez à la traversée, à l’océan, au vieil homme et son histoire, à l’Oracle…

_Oh bon sang._

Vous vous rapprochez d’Ardyn et l’attrapez par le bras.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Ardyn, je sais ce qui se passe. »

 

Il vous regarde avec inquiétude.

 

« Je… Je suis enceinte. »


	8. Confiance

_« Un enfant. C’est une promesse pour l’avenir. C’est laisser un peu de soi sur cette terre, survivre à la mort à travers lui. C’est le miracle de la vie, capable de surgir du néant pour venir contribuer au grand tout que forme ce monde avant de disparaître sans en avoir modifié le cours. Mais sans ces enfants, le monde ne serait rien. Se peut-il qu’ils incarnent l’ultime espoir de rédemption ? »_

 

 

Des cris retentissent au milieu de la nuit claire.

 

« Félicitations, c’est un garçon ! » s’exclame la sage-femme en vous présentant votre enfant.

 

Vous êtes fatiguée comme jamais vous ne l’avez été. L’accouchement a été éprouvant dans cette contrée reculée du continent Est.

 

Mais vous n’avez jamais été aussi heureuse.

 

A côté de vous, vous soutenant contre lui, Ardyn regarde avec amour le nouveau-né que la sage-femme dépose dans vos bras à tous les deux. Vous formez un cocon protecteur autour de votre enfant emmailloté dans des linges blancs.

 

« Bonjour, toi… » murmurez-vous au bébé.

 

« Il a l’air si fragile… » dit Ardyn.

 

« Comment veux-tu l’appeler ? » demandez-vous en laissant reposer votre tête sur son torse.

 

« J’avais pensé à Audric. Mais si ça ne te plait pas, on peut chercher autre chose. »

 

« Audric Lucis Caelum… » chuchotez-vous.

 

Votre enfant émet un petit gazouillement en remuant doucement.

 

« Il a l’air d’aimer ce nom. » dites-vous, amusée.

 

« Alors va pour Audric, notre fils. » conclut Ardyn avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur votre front, puis sur celui du nouveau-né.

 

C’est comme un rêve devenu réalité.

 

***

 

Après avoir appris votre grossesse à Ardyn, vous avez continué à le suivre à travers le continent Est. Il lui était impossible de vous raccompagner à Héliophora, et dans les derniers mois il vous était devenu difficile d’envisager de prendre la mer. C’est pourquoi vous êtes restée avec lui, vous ménageant le plus possible jusqu’à la naissance de votre fils.

A présent qu’Audric est né, vous pouvez regagner le continent Ouest. En effet, Ardyn a estimé que vous et l’enfant seriez plus en sécurité au palais :

 

« Il faut que vous rentriez, tous les deux. Continuer à voyager avec moi est trop dangereux. »

 

« … »

 

Vous ne voulez pas être séparée d’Ardyn.

 

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. » vous dit-il. « Mais il faut avant tout penser au bien-être de notre enfant. »

 

« … Je sais. »

 

« Et il y a autre chose dont nous devons nous occuper. » ajoute-t-il, contrarié. « Jusqu’à présent ça ne posait pas de problème, mais maintenant qu’Audric est là… »

 

Vous le dévisagez, perplexe.

 

« … Il va falloir nous marier. » finit-il.

 

C’est vrai. Vous n’avez jamais scellé officiellement votre union.

Connaissant vos origines, il était peu envisageable de considérer un mariage avec le prince du Lucis et encore moins lorsqu’il est devenu Roi. C’est pourquoi vous avez toujours fait comme si de rien n’était pour éviter les remarques déplaisantes, vous contentant de profiter de votre amour discrètement en dépit des conventions. Mais la naissance d’un héritier potentiel du trône change la donne.

 

« Nous ferons ça juste entre nous. » dit-il en posant ses mains sur vos épaules. « Pas de grande cérémonie, ne t’en fais pas. »

 

« Tu es sûr qu’on pourra faire de cette façon ? »

 

« J’y veillerai personnellement. Et si certains trouvent à y redire, tant pis pour eux. Je préfère subir la médisance de quelques aristocrates coincés plutôt que tout le monde s’en prenne à toi. »

 

***

 

Après quelques semaines de trajet, vous êtes de retour à Héliophora. Vous laissez Ardyn faire une entrée triomphale dans la ville pendant que Gilgamesh en profite pour vous escorter furtivement vous et Audric au palais.

Alors que vous vous dirigez vers les appartements d’Ardyn, une voix retentit derrière vous :

 

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! »

 

« Bonjour, mon prince. » salue Gilgamesh en adressant une révérence à Qaïn.

 

« Vous avez laissé le Roi seul à ce que je vois… Etrange, pour celui qui est son Bouclier ! » fait-il remarquer.

 

Gilgamesh ne répond rien. Vous restez derrière lui, votre fils endormi serré tout contre vous.

 

« Bah, mon frère doit certainement avoir une bonne raison, après tout qui suis-je pour contester les volontés de notre Roi ? » demande-t-il avec une pointe d’ironie. « Tu peux disposer, je vais m’occuper d’escorter cette demoiselle. » ajoute-t-il.

 

« Très bien. » répond Gilgamesh, un peu surpris.

 

Il s’incline de nouveau devant Qaïn et vous quitte en vous adressant un regard anxieux.

Vous le regarder s’éloigner, un peu inquiète.

 

« Bien, nous voilà en tête à tête. » vous dit Qaïn avec un sourire énigmatique.

 

Il s’approche de vous. Par réflexe, vous serrez votre fils plus fort dans vos bras.

 

« Mais qu’avons-nous là ? » demande-t-il en changeant d’expression, remarquant enfin l’enfant emmitouflé dans ses draps.

 

Il se penche sur vous.

 

« Serait-ce… un bébé ? »

 

« C’est mon fils. » répondez-vous en essayant de rester calme malgré votre méfiance. « Audric Lucis Caelum. »

 

Vous vous attendez à ce que Qaïn se mette en colère, montre de la jalousie ou encore vous réponde avec une de ses phrases ironiques dont il a le secret.

Mais à votre grand étonnement, il n’en est rien.

 

« C’est donc mon neveu ! » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

 

« Euh, oui. » répondez-vous, désarçonnée par sa réaction.

 

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

 

Vous relâchez votre étreinte sur Audric pour le révéler à Qaïn.

 

« Il a une bonne bouille. » dit-il en l’examinant sous tous les angles.

 

Bien qu’il ne manifeste aucune animosité à l’encontre de cet enfant, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

 

« Oh, vous êtes là ! » vous hèle Ardyn depuis le bout du couloir.

 

« Voyez-vous ça, mais c’est l’heureux papa ! » le salue Qaïn.

 

Lui et Ardyn échangent une accolade chaleureuse.

 

« Je vois que tu es déjà au courant. » lui dit Ardyn.

 

« Eh, moi qui pensais que tu étais parti aider la veuve et l’orphelin, voilà que tu reviens avec un bébé ! Ça a l’air vraiment agréable, le métier de Roi ! »

 

« Ne t’y trompes pas, c’est loin d’être facile tous les jours ! »

 

Ardyn répond à son frère sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais derrière les taquineries de Qaïn vous pouvez déceler autre chose, un sentiment qu’il garde profondément en lui dont vous savez qu’il faut vous méfier.

Mais contrairement à vous, Ardyn ne semble rien remarquer.

C’est ce moment que choisit Audric pour se réveiller et commencer à chouiner dans vos bras.

 

« Je crois qu’il a faim. » supputez-vous.

 

« On va s’en occuper. Désolé Qaïn, nous parlerons de tout ceci plus tard. » dit Ardyn en passant son bras autour de votre taille pour vous entrainer jusque dans vos quartiers. « Oh, et si tu pouvais garder l’existence d’Audric pour toi pour le moment, ça m’arrangerait beaucoup. »

 

« Compte sur moi. » répond fermement Qaïn en vous regardant vous éloigner, ses yeux donnant l’impression de vous transpercer.

 

***

 

Audric dort à poings fermés. Vous le regardez avec tendresse alors qu’il est couché dans un petit berceau qu’Ardyn a fait retrouver pour l’occasion. La chambre est calme, l’atmosphère sereine. Pourtant, vous êtes toujours tracassée par le comportement de Qaïn.

Ardyn vient s’assoir à côté de vous, observant lui aussi votre fils :

 

« C’était mon berceau. » chuchote-t-il. « Ma mère a gardé de nombreux objets de notre enfance. Elle disait que c’était important pour que nous sachions d’où nous venons, mon frère et moi. »

 

Vous ne savez pas si c’est le bon moment. Mais vous ne pouvez plus garder ça pour vous.

 

« En parlant de Qaïn… » commencez-vous. « Est-ce que tu crois qu’il pourrait t’en vouloir ? »

 

Ardyn vous regarde avec de grands yeux.

 

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu’il m’en veuille ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Je ne sais pas trop, c’est quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis un moment… »

 

« Viens. » vous dit-il en prenant vos mains pour vous entrainer dans la pièce à côté. « Il ne faut pas le réveiller. » ajoute-t-il en désignant Audric.

 

Vous suivez Ardyn dans la pièce adjacente et vous asseyez sur le lit avec lui.

 

« Dis-moi ce qui ce qui te préoccupe. »

 

Vous hésitez. Après tout, c’est son frère, et vous ne voulez pas le blesser.

 

« C’est juste que, parfois, on dirait que ton frère est jaloux de toi. »

 

« Tu crois ? » vous demande-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde. « Je n’ai rien remarqué… »

 

« Je n’ai pas vraiment de preuves, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’il y a quelque chose… »

 

Ardyn saisit doucement votre tête entre ses mains et vous sourit.

 

« Je sais que Qaïn se montre parfois brusque dans son comportement, ce qui peut passer pour de l’agressivité ou de l’insolence. Ça lui a souvent joué des tours d’ailleurs. Mais c’est mon frère. Je n’ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, et je ne crois pas qu’il veuille m’en faire non plus. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« J’ai confiance en mon frère. Alors ne t’en fais pas. Je suis convaincu que ce n’est qu’un malentendu. » dit-il avant de vous embrasser.

 

Après tout, il a peut-être raison. Qaïn n’a jamais cherché ouvertement à vous nuire. Ce n’est probablement que votre imagination…

Vous oubliez vos inquiétudes et rendez son baiser à Ardyn, l’enlaçant amoureusement.

 

Vous vous allongez tous les deux sur le lit, ôtant vos vêtements par automatisme alors que vous vous concentrez sur vos lèvres entremêlées, sur les caresses fiévreuses que vous échangez.

Son corps est si chaud, si attirant que vous voudriez presque fusionner avec lui. Vous laissez votre langue courir le long de ses pectoraux, déposant un mince filet de salive sur lequel vous soufflez doucement avant de dessiner à nouveau le chemin du bout de votre ongle, le faisant frissonner de contentement.

Vous sentez entre vos jambes sa main qui remonte érotiquement vers vos parties intimes à fleur de peau alors qu’il embrasse et mordille les replis de vos oreilles, vous procurant une sensation de plaisir et un sentiment d’abandon divin.

Ses stimulations font gonfler vos organes et mouiller votre vagin alors que ses doigts se frayent un chemin à l’intérieur de vous, jouant avec les points sensibles de votre anatomie une délicieuse mélodie sans fausses notes.

Vous attrapez son pénis d’une main et ses testicules de l’autre et les malaxez avec fougue, faisant monter la tension au creux de son être.

Vos visages sont proches l’un de l’autre, vos regards se croisent alors que vos figures brillent de sueur,  que vos souffles chaud se mélangent et que vos cheveux se rejoignent, collant à votre peau dans des spirales rappelant l’ascension de votre désir.

Puis ses mains remontent sur votre ventre nu, serpentant sur les zones les plus sensibles en vous émoustillant toujours plus alors que son pénis en érection pénètre finalement votre corps, vous poussant à l’extase.

Son membre viril coulisse sensuellement en vous pendant que vous vous abandonnez totalement à la jouissance que vous ressentez. Vous ne sauriez dire combien de temps s’est écoulé lorsque votre transe vous pousse aux portes du paradis, sublimant le sens même de votre vie.

 

Vous terminez tous les deux l’un contre l’autre, vous embrassant doucement après avoir partagé ce moment privilégié où vous n’avez formé plus qu’un.

 

***

 

Comme Ardyn vous l’avait promis, votre mariage se fait à huis clos avec un minimum de personnes. Seuls sont présents Qaïn et Gilgamesh en tant que témoins, le Garde des Sceaux et l’Ordonnateur qui se chargent des formalités administratives. Vous avez décidé de ne pas tenir ce mariage secret, simplement d’éviter d’en parler afin que l’idée se répande d’elle-même avec le temps, étant mieux acceptée rétroactivement.

Même si la cérémonie est intimiste, on vous a fait confectionner une robe sur mesure pour l’occasion. Cela vous suffit amplement. Vous n’auriez jamais espéré autant ! Et qu’importe votre tenue, du moment que vous épousez l’homme que vous aimez.

 

***

 

Quelques semaines après avoir scellé votre union, Ardyn se doit repartir poursuivre sa quête dans le royaume. Accompagné par Gilgamesh, il quitte le palais sur son Chocobo.

Vous le regardez s’éloigner de vous, le cœur lourd.

 

« Fais bien attention à toi. » lui avez-vous dit un peu plus tôt.

 

« C’est promis. » vous a-t-il répondu en vous embrassant. « Qaïn, veille bien sur elle et notre fils, je te les confie. » a-t-il ajouté à l’attention de son frère.

 

« Tu peux compter sur moi. » a répondu Qaïn.

 

« Reviens vite ! » avez-vous lâché, les yeux pleins de larmes.

 

Ardyn vous a pour seule réponse adressé un de ses plus beaux sourires.

 

 

Encore aujourd’hui, ce sourire est ce qui vous réconforte lorsque vous arpentez en solitaire les couloirs du château.

Cela fait plusieurs mois qu’Ardyn est parti, vous laissant avec Audric dans la cité royale. Dans les premiers temps, sa proximité avec la région de Tomahna vous permettait d’avoir des informations régulières sur son voyage et de lui envoyer du courrier. Mais lorsqu’il lui a fallu reprendre la mer pour rallier l’autre continent, les communications sont devenues autrement plus difficiles.

Parfois des rumeurs vous parviennent, vous renseignant sur ses faits et gestes, mais vous souffrez de ne plus avoir de contacts avec lui. D’autant plus que vous avez une importante nouvelle à lui annoncer.

 

« Regarde, Audric. C’est ton petit frère. » dites-vous gentiment à votre fils alors que vous lui présentez le nouveau-né dans le berceau. « C’est Alfons. Tu lui dis bonjour ? »

 

« Onjour… » articule timidement Audric en levant le bras en direction du bébé.

 

« Il faudra bien t’occuper de lui. Tu es son grand frère. »

 

« Papa ? » vous demande Audric.

 

Vous sentez votre cœur se serrer, mais souriez à votre fils : quels que soient vos sentiments, vous devez le rassurer et lui donner autant d’amour que possible.

 

« Papa devrait bientôt rentrer. Et il s’occupera de nous trois. »

_C’est ce que j’espère en tout cas… Ardyn, où es-tu ?_

 

 

_« J’aurais aimé que les enfants connaissent un peu mieux leur père et que lui passe plus de temps avec eux. Mais il était compliqué de rester à ses côtés, sa tâche étant la priorité. Et maintenant, il est trop tard. »_


	9. Corruption

« Il est de retour ! » « Le Roi est rentré ! »

 

Vous vous précipitez dans la cour du palais, courant dans les couloirs sans vous soucier du regard des serviteurs étonnés, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises en glissant sur le marbre clair. Cela n’a aucune espèce d’importance.

Vous ouvrez avec empressement la porte donnant sur la cour. La lumière du soleil vous éblouit pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque vous rouvrez les yeux, il est là, devant vous.

Ardyn !

Vous réduisez la distance qui vous sépare et vous jetez dans ses bras. Vous pouvez sentir ses mains se poser sur vous et vous étreindre avec soulagement et tendresse.

 

« Tu m’as tellement manqué ! » lui dites-vous les larmes aux yeux.

 

« Tu m’as manqué aussi. » vous répond-il en vous serrant plus intensément contre lui.

 

Vous vous dégagez doucement de votre embrassade pour le regarder. Il a l’air terriblement fatigué.

 

« Votre Majesté, nous aimerions que vous vous rendiez dans la Salle des Samalcis pour approuver les décrets. » lui dit un membre du gouvernement.

 

Même s’il essaye de le garder pour lui, vous percevez le soupir d’Ardyn à vos côtés. Alors qu’il s’apprête à répondre, vous prenez les devants :

 

« Ces décrets ont attendu plusieurs semaines, ils attendront bien encore quelques jours. » dites-vous à l’homme.

 

Ardyn vous regarde avec étonnement, alors que Gilgamesh vous rejoint et ajoute :

 

« Nous avons fait un long voyage et un peu de repos nous serait fort utile. »

 

Vous adressez un sourire à Gilgamesh pour le remercier de son soutien.

 

« Ah, hum, fort bien. » conclut l’homme alors que vous vous dirigez avec Ardyn vers l’intérieur du palais.

 

« Je vous remercie. Je m’occuperai de ses décrets, n’ayez crainte. » ajoute Ardyn alors qu’il passe devant le magistrat.

 

 

Vous ne lâchez pas le bras d’Ardyn alors que vous vous dirigez vers vos appartements.

 

« Depuis quand as-tu autant d’autorité ? » vous demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

 

« Depuis qu’on m’a fait comprendre que j’étais la Reine. » répondez-vous. « J’ai encore du mal à me considérer en tant que telle, et à vrai dire je n’y connais pas grand-chose, mais parfois ça peut s’avérer assez pratique. »

 

« En tout cas… merci. Je crois que je n’aurais pas eu la force d’assister à cette réunion… »

 

Vous le regardez, inquiète. Ça ne fait qu’une petite année que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, mais vous avez le sentiment qu’il a vécu bien plus. Les traits de son visage se sont renforcés, et des cernes sont apparus sous ses yeux. Vous espérez que ce n’est que la fatigue du voyage.

 

Vous arrivez finalement devant vos quartiers. Vous pénétrez à l’intérieur, et vous dirigez vers la chambre secondaire que vous avez aménagée en nurserie pour vos enfants. Vous congédiez la nourrice qui vous aide à vous occuper d’eux et attendez Ardyn, Audric sur vos genoux.

 

Lorsqu’Ardyn entre enfin dans la pièce, vous pouvez lire l’étonnement et la fierté sur son visage alors qu’il découvre comme son fils a grandi.

 

« C’est ton papa. » murmurez-vous Audric alors qu’il s’agrippe à vous, peu rassuré. « Tu veux aller lui dire bonjour ? »

 

Audric se retourne contre vous, s’accrochant à votre robe.

 

« Tu veux qu’on y aille ensemble, alors ? »

 

Il fait mine d’hocher la tête.

 

« D’accord. »

 

Vous vous levez et vous rapprochez d’Ardyn avec votre fils dans les bras. Audric ne dit rien, à la fois fasciné et apeuré.

 

« Bonjour, Audric. » lui dit gentiment Ardyn.

 

Votre fils le dévisage pendant un instant, cherchant comment réagir. Puis il finit par se lancer :

 

« Papa ? »

 

Vous voyez la surprise dans les yeux d’Ardyn d’entendre cet enfant prononcer ces mots.

 

« Oui. C’est moi. » lui répond-il tout doucement en lui souriant, acceptant sa paternité.

 

Audric se détache un peu de vous et tend sa main vers Ardyn. Vous accompagnez son geste et le laissez aller dans les bras de son père.

Ardyn semble un peu démuni, ne sachant trop comment porter l’enfant, mais il trouve rapidement la bonne position alors qu’Audric se blottit contre lui en suçant son pouce.

Vous souriez en les regardant tous les deux enfin réunis. Ils sont adorables.

 

« Viens. » dites-vous calmement à Ardyn en le guidant vers le berceau où dort Alfons.

 

A la vue du bébé, Audric retire son pouce de sa bouche pour le montrer du doigt :

 

« Frère ! » s’exclame-t-il.

 

« Oui, c’est ton petit frère. » lui répondez-vous gentiment.

 

Ardyn regarde le bébé sans savoir quoi dire.

 

« Il est né il y a quatre mois. Je l’ai appelé Alfons. » dites-vous en vous rapprochant d’Ardyn et en vous pressant contre lui.

 

« Je… » commence Ardyn, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissée vivre ça toute seule… »

 

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. » dites-vous en l’embrassant sur la joue.

 

« Je vais essayer d’être là plus souvent. »

 

« Et pour tes voyages ? »

 

« On s’organisera autrement. Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous aussi longtemps. »

 

Vous vous serrez plus fort contre Ardyn alors qu’Audric s’appuie d’avantage sur lui, validant cette heureuse décision. Vous allez enfin pouvoir profiter un peu de votre vie de famille.

 

***

 

Les années ont passé. Audric a maintenant 7 ans et Alfons 6 ans.

Comme Ardyn vous l’avait promis, il segmente d’avantage ses sorties pour rentrer plus régulièrement et passer du temps avec vous et les enfants au palais. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’être souvent absent, vous laissant gérer l’éducation de vos deux fils seule.

 

« Kwéh kwéh ! » crie joyeusement Audric alors qu’il joue avec une reproduction de Chocobo en bois.

 

Il court dans toute la chambre, imitant gaiement le volatile pendant qu’Alfons est assis sur un tapis, s’affairant à un jeu de construction.

 

« Audric, un peu moins fort s’il-te-plait. » lui dites-vous, essayant de vous concentrer sur un livre.

 

« Mé euh ! Oncle Qaïn il aime bien quand je fais du bruit ! » vous répond-il.

 

« Audric, je ne suis pas Qaïn et tu n’es pas seul ici. Alors fais un effort je te prie. »

 

« Pfff, on peut jamais rigoler avec toi ! » bougonne-t-il en s’éloignant, fâché, en faisant tomber par inadvertance la tour de cube d’Alfons.

 

« Haaa ! Grand frère ! » s’exclame Alfons.

 

« …pardon. » marmonne Audric avant d’aller bouder dans la pièce voisine.

 

Vous poussez un soupir. Décidément, ce n’est pas de tout repos. Si Alfons a un caractère plutôt calme et réservé, Audric est une vraie pile électrique et ses entrevues avec son oncle n’arrangent pas la situation.

Vous êtes toujours un peu méfiante quant à Qaïn mais il n’a pas manifesté d’animosité envers vous depuis que vous êtes rentrée au château avec votre fils, et même si vous êtes réticente à lui confier vos enfants ces derniers apprécient les jeux avec leur oncle, surtout Audric. Vous n’allez donc pas les en priver, même si moins vous voyez Qaïn, mieux vous vous portez.

 

Soudain, vous entendez des bruits inquiétants provenant de la chambre d’à côté.

 

« Audric ? » demandez-vous.

 

Il ne vous répond pas. Vous vous levez pour aller voir ce qu’il se passe et découvrez votre fils au milieu d’affaires éparpillées au sol, vous regardant tout penaud.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« Je, je voulais attraper la boîte sur l’étagère… »

 

Vous regardez autour de lui : apparemment, il a essayé de grimper sur le meuble et s’est agrippé à ce qu’il pouvait en tombant, faisant chuter un bon nombre d’objets divers et variés. Parmi  tout le bazar, vous reconnaissez une pile de carnets que vous avez rangés dans un tiroir il y a fort longtemps. Ce sont ceux de la défunte Reine Seia. Plusieurs ont été ouverts.

 

« Et tu vas aussi me dire que ces carnets sont sortis de leur tiroir par leur simple volonté ? » dites-vous mécontente.

 

« Mais je voulais juste regarder… »

 

« Audric ! » dites-vous fermement.

 

Vous êtes en colère contre lui. Ses bêtises mériteraient une belle punition, mais vous préférez employer une méthode plus compréhensive.

Vous vous approchez et vous agenouillez à ses côtés, avançant votre main vers lui. Alors qu’il recule par réflexe comme si vous alliez lui mettre une claque, vous lui attrapez doucement le bras pour l’examiner :

 

« Regarde-moi ça, tu t’es blessé le coude. » lui dites-vous calmement. « Est-ce que tu as mal autre part ? » demandez-vous avec sollicitude.

 

« Aux fesses. » répond-il.

 

« Ça c’est normal, c’est fait pour amortir les chutes. » dites-vous avec un sourire amusé.

 

Audric vous sourit à son tour, rassuré que vous ne le grondiez pas. Vous vous tournez vers Alfons qui regardait la scène appuyé contre l’embrasure de la porte :

 

« Tu peux aller me chercher la trousse de premiers secours s’il-te-plait mon cœur ? »

 

Alfons acquiesce et vous ramène rapidement de quoi soigner son chahuteur de frère. Vous nettoyez la petite plaie et enroulez un bandage autour.

 

« Voilà, c’est terminé. »

 

Audric sourit et bouge son bras pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Satisfait, il s’apprête à repartir mais vous l’attrapez par le col.

 

« Hop hop hop ! Ne crois pas que tu vas quitter cette pièce sans tout ranger ! »

 

« Mais, maman… ! »

 

« Considère que c’est ta punition pour avoir mis un tel désordre. Estimes-toi heureux, ça aurait pu être pire ! »

 

 

Vous passez le reste de l’après-midi à mettre en ordre le capharnaüm causé par Audric. Alfons est venu vous aider pour ne pas rester seul à jouer dans la chambre. Finalement, votre trio a tout remis en place un peu avant l’heure du diner.

 

« Hé bien, j’ai rarement vu cette pièce aussi propre ! » dit une voix d’homme derrière vous.

 

« Papa ! » s’écrie Alfons avec entrain, se jetant immédiatement dans les bras d’Ardyn.

 

« Ha ha, bonjour Alfons. » lui répond-il en souriant, avant de s’approcher de vous et d’Audric.

 

« Toi, tu as encore fait une bêtise. » dit-il gentiment à Audric, voyant que son fils tarde à le saluer.

 

« Audric… » lui soufflez-vous.

 

« …bonjour papa. » finit-il par dire doucement.

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un petit soupir et caresse affectueusement la tête d’Audric. Puis il se tourne vers vous :

 

« Bonjour mon amour. » dit-il avant de vous embrasser.

 

« Ardyn… tu m’as tant manqué ! » répondez-vous en souriant. « Je pensais qu’on ne te verrait pas avant encore quelques semaines ! »

 

« J’ai modifié mes plans. J’avais besoin de… rentrer. »

 

Vous le regardez, un peu préoccupée. Cette fois encore, il a l’air exténué. Il s’efforce de le cacher et de faire bonne figure pour ses enfants ou tous les autres, mais vous percevez nettement l’usure qui le ronge.

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » murmurez-vous.

 

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, quand les enfants ne seront pas là. » vous chuchote-t-il à son tour.

 

***

 

_« J’aurais dû t’arrêter. J’aurais dû t’empêcher de poursuivre ta quête. Pour ton bien, pour celui de notre famille. Mais je n’ai pas su comprendre à temps. J’ai préféré la voie la plus facile. C’était la plus rapide pour accéder au bonheur ; c’était aussi la plus courte. Et elle s’est stoppée bien trop tôt. »_

 

***

 

La nuit est tombée sur la cité royale. Vous avez couché Audric et Alfons et attendez Ardyn, assise sur le canapé. Le ton anxieux avec lequel il vous a donné rendez-vous ne vous laisse rien imaginer de bon.

Finalement il entre dans votre chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses fils.

 

« Ils dorment ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Ils ne vont pas tarder, ils avaient l’air harassés. »

 

« …Toi aussi. »

 

Vos mots semblent résonner dans l’obscurité.

Ardyn vous dévisage, tourmenté, et vient s’assoir à vos côtés. Vous ne dites rien pendant un instant.

Enfin, vous décidez d’aborder le sujet :

 

« Ardyn, je sais que c’est une mission que t’ont confiés les Dieux et qu’elle te tient à cœur, mais est-ce que c’est vraiment nécessaire que tu te démènes autant ? »

 

« …Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? » dit-il sérieusement.

 

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux plus continuer à te voir souffrir de cette façon. Chaque fois que tu nous reviens, tu es plus affaibli que les fois précédentes. »

 

Ardyn reste silencieux.

 

« Et lorsque tu t’en vas pour de plus longues périodes, c’est flagrant. On dirait que ton corps est au moins dix ans plus âgé que toi. »

 

Cela vous peine de lui dire ces vérités. Vous vous doutez bien qu’elles ne doivent pas le réjouir. Mais il vous faut aborder la question.

 

« Je sais. » dit-il tristement. « C’est de ça dont je voudrais te parler. »

 

Vous le regardez, plus inquiète que jamais.

 

« Je ne l’ai raconté à personne… je ne sais même pas si je vais y arriver avec toi… »

 

Le sujet semble crucial et délicat. Même si vous avez peur de ce qu’il pourrait vous révéler, vous préférez rester calme et lui montrer votre soutien. Il doit pouvoir tout vous dire, alors vous devez être prête à tout entendre.

Vous posez gentiment votre main sur son épaule :

 

« Je suis là. Dis-moi. Je t’écoute. » lui susurrez-vous calmement.

 

Il semble hésiter un instant.

 

« …Bon, très bien. »

 

Il tend son bras vers vous et relève progressivement la manche.

 

« Ça fait un moment que je l’ai remarqué, mais j’ai encore du mal à me l’expliquer… » dit-il.

 

Il serre le poing et se concentre comme pour utiliser ses pouvoirs de soin. A cet instant, vous distinguez l’apparition au creux de son coude de veinules violacées émettant une pale lueur rose dans la nuit.

 

« Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demandez-vous, abasourdie.

 

« Je n’en suis pas vraiment sûr, mais je crois que c’est le Fléau des Etoiles. »

 

« Tu veux dire que tu es malade toi aussi ? »

 

« Plus ou moins. Est-ce que tu te souviens du mode de fonctionnement du pouvoir de soin ? »

 

« Il permet d’extraire la maladie du corps des gens contaminés, non ? »

 

« Exactement. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions sur ce qui arrivait à ces morceaux de daemons au début, mais j’ai fini par comprendre… Regarde. » dit-il en ouvrant sa main.

 

De sa paume jaillit une lumière non pas verte et blanche caractérisant le don de Bahamut, mais un flux éthéré noirâtre rayonnant de violet électrique.

Vous restez muette devant ce phénomène. Vous commencez à comprendre, même si vous refusez d’accepter ces conclusions.

 

« Tout ce mal. Toute cette corruption. Ces petits parasites qui causent la transformation des êtres vivants en daemons. Ils sont là. En moi. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Et plus j’en absorbe, plus leur présence se fait sentir. »

 

« Maman, je vais aux toilettes… » vous dit soudain Audric d’une voix toute endormie en se frottant les yeux.

 

Vous vous retournez vers lui, surprise. Ardyn baisse instantanément sa manche pour cacher les veinules luminescentes de son bras.

 

« D’accord mon chéri. Fais vite et retourne te coucher. » lui dites-vous.

 

« mmhhhoui… » marmonne-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en trainant des pieds.

 

Vous restez interdits pendant un moment, espérant que votre fils n’ait rien entendu ou vu. Puis vous vous tournez vers Ardyn :

 

« Tu crois que ça peut avoir contaminé les enfants ? » demandez-vous, contrariée.

 

« Je ne pense pas. Ils auraient déjà eu des symptômes depuis le temps. »

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? » interrogez-vous.

 

« Je pense qu’il n’y a rien à faire. » vous répond implacablement Ardyn.

 

« Mais tu es bien capable de soigner les autres, peut-être que quelqu’un peut faire la même chose pour toi ? »

 

« Ça m’étonnerait. Le Draconéen m’a fait don de cette capacité parce que mon corps est immunisé face au Fléau. Personne d’autre n’est dans cette situation. »

 

« Et cette histoire de Roi Elu par le Cristal dont il t’a parlé ? »

 

« Il n’a rien précisé à son sujet si ce n’est qu’il ramènera la lumière. Et vu l’état du monde, je ne pense pas que cet élu existe. »

 

Le silence s’installe. Vous le rompez, plus crispée que jamais :

 

« …Tu vas continuer ? » demandez-vous tout doucement.

 

« C’est trop tard pour reculer, j’en ai peur. » répond-il. « Rien ne pourra modifier ce que je suis devenu, alors autant aider le plus de monde possible tant que je le peux encore. »

 

Vous êtes consternée. Vous voudriez à la fois l’enlacer et le gifler. Cette abnégation est toute à son honneur, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il porte ce fardeau ? Les Six sont-ils donc si peu miséricordieux ?

Il s’approche de vous et vous enlace :

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

 

_« Moi aussi, Ardyn. Je suis tellement désolée. »_


	10. Immortalité

_« Qu’est-ce qui définit un être humain ? Le fait qu’il soit constitué de cellules spécifiques formant un corps anthropomorphe qui nait, vit puis meurt ? Sa capacité à rire, à aimer ? Son infinie bêtise face à ce qu’il ne comprend pas ou sa faculté remarquable à commettre toujours les mêmes erreurs ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça. Ou peut-être qu’être humain, c’est simplement être capable de faire partie d’un grand tout qui le dépasse mais auquel il s’efforce de s’intégrer pour trouver une raison à son existence. »_

 

 

« Attrapes-moi, si tu peux ! »

 

« Tu vas voir, je ne vais pas te laisser gagner si facilement ! »

 

« Les garçons ! Ce n’est pas une course ! » leur criez-vous.

 

« Laisse-les se défouler, le prochain village n’est pas très loin. » vous dit Ardyn.

 

Vous voyagez tous les quatre en compagnie de Gilgamesh à dos de Chocobo à travers le continent Ouest.

Une fois vos fils assez grands, vous avez décidé d’accompagner  Ardyn dans toutes ses sorties afin que votre famille ne soit plus séparée.

Devant vous, les deux frères font la course sur leurs montures. En tête et âgé maintenant de 15 ans, Audric taquine Alfons qui peine à le rattraper :

 

« Si j’arrive à la rivière le premier tu auras un gage ! » lui lance-t-il.

 

Occupé à surveiller l’avancée de son frère, Audric ne remarque que trop tard la bête semblable à un sanglier sur le chemin. Il fait ralentir brusquement Votan, son Chocobo, pour esquiver de justesse l’animal mais cela profite à Alfons qui double son frère.

 

« Je crois bien que tu vas être bon pour nettoyer nos épées grand frère ! »  lui dit-il alors que Qucha le porte aisément jusqu’au ruisseau.

 

Lorsque vous les rejoignez, Alfons rayonne de sa victoire pendant qu’Audric bougonne. Vous mettez pied à terre et laissez vos montures se rafraichir devant le cours d’eau.

 

Alors que vous profitez tous de cette halte, des grincements lointains se font entendre dans la forêt, accompagnés de cris diffus. Les sons se rapprochent toujours plus de vous jusqu’à ce que vous distinguiez ce qui les provoque de l’autre côté de la rivière : des daemons.

Les créatures sont acheminées dans une cage par plusieurs hommes, se débattant et crachant de la fumée noire.

Vous savez ce qui va arriver. Vous détournez le regard, et intimez à vos fils de faire de même :

 

« Audric, Alfons, ne regardez pas. »

 

Alfons vous dévisage avec inquiétude alors qu’Audric vous répond fermement :

 

« On est assez grands pour décider maman. »

 

« Audric, ne répond pas sur ce ton à ta mère. » lui dit Ardyn en s’approchant de vous.

 

Votre fils se contente de pousser un soupir de mécontentement en croisant les bras et fixant l’autre rive.

 

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » vous demande gentiment Ardyn.

 

« …Oui. Ce n’est pas la première fois… Et toi ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« C’est toujours aussi difficile de me dire que je n’ai pas réussi à les sauver. Mais dans cet état, c’est trop tard, malheureusement… »

 

« Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, mon Roi. » dit Gilgamesh. « Vous faites votre maximum pour aider votre peuple. »

 

« Il a raison papa, pense plutôt à toutes les vies qui ont été épargnées grâce à toi ! » ajoute Alfons en se rapprochant de vous.

 

« …Merci. » répond Ardyn.

 

Des coups secs retentissent de l’autre côté, accompagnés de cris stridents et de râles d’agonie.

 

« Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander… » poursuit-il.

 

Le son d’un crâne qu’on écrase se fait entendre, appuyé par le vacarme de la fumée noirâtre s’élevant dans les cieux.

 

« …si exécuter toutes ces personnes aussi sommairement est la seule solution. »

 

Les derniers coups de hache font s’envoler les oiseaux des arbres alors que la modeste clairière a servi de monstrueux charnier.

 

***

 

Vous êtes dans un vaste champ de fleurs bleues. Le ciel est lumineux, si brillant que vous ne distinguez pas l’horizon. L’atmosphère est calme, vous vous sentez sereine, quoi qu’un peu perdue.

« Tu es toujours là. » vous dit une voix dans votre dos.

« Ardyn ! »

Il vous sourit, apaisé. Tous vos problèmes se sont envolés.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » vous demande-t-il.

« Parce que je t’aime ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te quitte ? »

« Tu pourrais. Tu devrais… »

Son sourire s’efface progressivement, laissant à sa place une expression de profonde tristesse.

« Ardyn ? Pourquoi ? »

Il semble s’éloigner de vous, disparaissant dans le blanc du paysage.

« Attends ! » criez-vous en essayant de le rattraper. « Je ne te quitterai jamais ! Je te le promets ! »

« Ardyn !!! »

 

Vous vous réveillez en sursaut, secouée par Gilgamesh.

 

« Votre Majesté, réveillez-vous ! Des daemons attaquent la ville ! »

 

« Quoi ? » dites-vous alors qu’un fracas retentit à l’extérieur. « Où est Ardyn ? » demandez-vous en scrutant la place vide dans le lit à vos côtés.

 

« Il est parti faire l’état des lieux dès qu’il a entendu les premiers cris. Je dois le rejoindre, mettez-vous en sécurité. »

 

Gilgamesh vous adresse un bref signe de tête avant de sortir précipitamment du bâtiment. Alors que vous vous levez et saisissez votre épée, vos enfants passent en courant devant vous :

 

« On va aider les villageois à combattre les daemons ! » vous dit Alfons.

 

« Soyez prudents ! » avez-vous tout juste le temps de leur crier avant qu’ils ne sortent eux aussi.

 

Vous n’allez pas rester là les bras croisés non plus. Durant les voyages, Ardyn et Gilgamesh ont appris à vos fils à manier toutes sortes d’armes, mais ils vous ont aussi enseigné le maniement simple de l’épée pour que vous puissiez vous défendre si besoin.

Vous n’avez donc pas pour ambition d’aller décimer des hordes de créatures, mais vous ne pouvez vous contenter d’attendre bien cachée alors que votre famille se bat.

Vous sortez dans la rue, à la recherche d’Ardyn.

 

Vous le repérez aisément : les gerbes lumineuses de l’Arsenal Fantôme rayonnent dans la nuit alors que tout autour de vous, les gens courent dans tous les sens pour essayer de se protéger de l’assaut. Vous vous précipitez en direction de la lumière alarmée par la multitude de daemons qui investissent le village. Vous n’en avez jamais vu autant.

Vous repoussez quelques diablotins fonçant sur vous lorsqu’Ardyn vous remarque :

 

« Que fais-tu ici ? C’est dangereux ! » s’exclame-t-il.

 

« Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul ! »

 

« Il n’est pas seul. » dit Gilgamesh à côté de vous, plantant son arme dans un gobelin qui s’apprêtait à vous attaquer.

 

« Je veux aider ! » ajoutez-vous.

 

Entre deux assauts, Ardyn vous répond :

 

« Si c’est ce que tu veux je ne vais pas t’en empêcher, mais fais attention à toi ! »

 

« Oui. »

 

Vous continuez à affronter les daemons déferlant par le nord, alors qu’Audric et Alfons sont partis s’occuper de la porte sud également assiégée.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonne dans votre dos. Vous vous retournez avec frayeur et découvrez un daemon gigantesque extirpant sa masse colossale du sol et brandissant son épée démesurée au-dessus de sa tête.

Vous, Ardyn et Gilgamesh restez cois devant le titan daemonique.

 

« Je n’en ai jamais vu d’aussi grand… » dit Gilgamesh, impressionné.

 

« C’est à croire que je ne trouverai jamais le repos… » grommèle Ardyn.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Reste en arrière. J’y vais. » vous répond Ardyn en chargeant le monstre avec son Arsenal.

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Mais il a déjà entamé le combat contre le colosse, le frappant rapidement en voltigeant dans les airs grâce à son équipement. Il semble se concentrer sur les jambes de la créature pour l’affaiblir et le faire tomber. Pendant ce temps, vous et Gilgamesh avez fort à faire avec le menu fretin.

Vous levez de nouveau la tête ver Ardyn : ses coups portent mais la bête parait presque invincible. Elle balance ses bras dans les airs, fait tournoyer sa lourde épée pour essayer de frapper le Roi. Ce dernier renforce ses assauts, et vous pouvez constater que le daemon fléchit de plus en plus les genoux, jusqu’à en poser un au sol. Ardyn profite de la faiblesse du monstre pour foncer sur lui et lui porter un coup critique, mais sans crier gare la créature fait preuve d’une vivacité insoupçonnée relève son épée et assène une violente bourrade à Ardyn, l’envoyant s’écraser contre des débris.

 

« Ardyn ! » criez-vous en courant dans sa direction.

 

Vous vous agenouillez à ses côtés pendant que Gilgamesh prend le relais pour achever le colosse.

Ce que vous découvrez vous horrifie : Ardyn a pris de plein fouet l’attaque du daemon. Il est couvert de contusions et une plaie béante vient déchirer son torse tout du long.

 

« Non, Ardyn… » dites-vous, des larmes coulant sur vos joues alors que vous saisissez sa main.

 

Il vous regarde avec souffrance, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

 

_Serait-ce la fin ?_

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Ne me quitte pas…_

 

C’est alors que dans le désespoir de votre situation, un phénomène inattendu se produit.

 

De la blessure d’Ardyn s’échappent des fumerolles noires et violettes, semblables à celles émises par les daemons mais aussi à ce que vous avez vu dans la chambre ce soir-là en sa compagnie. Lentement, les émanations remontent la plaie. Sous vos yeux, elle se referme peu à peu alors que vous sentez la main d’Ardyn presser fortement la vôtre. Il sert les dents et semble se retenir de crier tandis que la fumée poursuit son évaporation douloureusement réparatrice. Lorsqu’elle s’est totalement dissipée, plus aucune trace de blessure n’est visible.

 

Vous restez ébahie devant ce qui vient de se produire. Ardyn se redresse péniblement, et fixe lui aussi son torse immaculé.

Vous vous regardez, effarés, sans savoir quoi dire.

 

Gilgamesh vient vous tirer de votre stupeur :

 

« Est-ce que ça va, votre Majesté ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.

 

Vous constatez qu’il a terminé ce qu’Ardyn avait entamé avec le géant, et que les hordes de daemons se sont calmées pendant que vous étiez happée par l’étrange phénomène.

 

« Oui. Je vais bien. » répond Ardyn avec une pointe d’étonnement dans la voix.

 

Gilgamesh scrute un peu sceptique le corps sans blessure d’Ardyn. Mais il décide de ne pas y accorder d’importance :

 

« Nous ferions bien de rejoindre vos enfants à la porte sud. »

 

« Oui, allons-y. »

 

Vous retrouvez Audric et Alfons de l’autre côté du village. Ils ont été efficaces, repoussant les assauts des créatures de la nuit en duo contre les monstres.

 

« Papa, maman ! » dit Alfons, soulagé de vous voir.

 

« Vous n’êtes pas blessés ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Alfons a failli se faire croquer par un de ces gros serpents, mais comme d’habitude je l’ai sorti du pétrin. » répond Audric.

 

« Tu exagères grand frère ! »

 

« Tu crois ? Si on comptait les points je suis sûr que je serais devant toi… » ajoute Audric en se pavanant.

 

_Ouf, ils vont bien._

 

« Ce n’est pas un jeu jeune prince. » le corrige Gilgamesh. « Ces créatures sont dangereuses, il ne vous faut pas les sous-estimer. »

 

« Oui oui, ça va, je sais… » répond-il sur un ton blasé.

 

Rassurée que vos enfants n’aient rien, vous portez de nouveau votre attention sur Ardyn. Il reste silencieux pendant que vous vous interrogez sur la signification de ce dont vous avez été témoin.

 

***

 

La tempête est passée sur la ville. Les daemons ont ravagé une partie des habitations et il y a malheureusement eu des victimes. Alors que l’aube se lève, tout le monde participe à l’effort de reconstruction et de soutien aux blessés.

Dans un petit cabanon à l’écart, vous êtes seule avec Ardyn.

 

« Tu l’as vu. N’est-ce pas ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Tu as vu ce qui s’est passé. »

 

Il ouvre sa chemise et passe la main sur son torse.

 

« J’aurais dû mourir. »

 

Vous vous mordez la lèvre inférieure. L’entendre prononcer ces mots est insoutenable.

 

« Dis-moi. A quoi ça ressemblait ? » s’enquit-il.

 

« A la fumée produite par les daemons. » répondez-vous doucement.

 

« Je vois. »

 

Il saisit un couteau et entaille la paume de sa main avec la lame.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » vous écriez-vous.

 

« …je le savais… » murmure-t-il en examinant la blessure.

 

A peine le sillon taillé sur sa peau qu’il produit déjà des fumerolles noirâtres, se refermant à une vitesse impressionnante.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que ça signifie… » susurrez-vous.

 

« Pour une raison inconnue, ces choses en moi semblent vouloir régénérer mon corps… »

 

« Ça veut dire que tu ne peux plus être blessé ou tomber malade ? »

 

« Il semblerait. Mais, j’ai peur que ça cache autre chose… » dit-il alors que son expression s’assombrit.

 

Vous restez un instant sans mot dire, le poids de cette nouvelle révélation vous abattant complètement.

Puis soudain, Ardyn se tord de douleur.

 

« Arghhh… » rugit-il en tombant à genoux.

 

« Ardyn ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » dites-vous, paniquée, vous agenouillant à ses côtés.

 

Vous voyez les veinules violacées apparaître de nouveau sur sa peau, plus nombreuses qu’auparavant, remontant le long de son cou jusque sur son visage. En y regardant de plus près, vous distinguez des traces noires éclore à la commissure de ses lèvres pendant que le blanc de ses yeux se fait plus terne.

Ardyn regarde ses mains, couvertes de veinules et constate qu’un filet de fumée noire s’échappe de son corps. Il vous repousse brusquement :

 

« Ne reste pas là… Ça pourrait être dangereux ! » articule-t-il péniblement à cause de la douleur.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

Le spectacle est insupportable. Voir celui que vous aimez souffrir sous vos yeux sans rien pouvoir y changer est simplement abominable.

Vous voudriez faire quelque chose.

Vous pouvez faire quelque chose.

 

Vous vous rapprochez de lui et le prenez dans vos bras.

 

« Mais, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu risques d’être contaminée ! » proteste-t-il.

 

« Eh bien tu me soigneras. » lui dites-vous le plus calmement du monde.

 

Vous pouvez entendre son souffle devenir plus régulier, même s’il est encore secoué de spasmes.

 

« Ardyn. Je t’aime. Crois-moi, j’ai aussi peur que toi. Mais tout ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es et resteras toujours l’homme que j’aime, quoi qu’il puisse se passer. »

 

Il ne tremble plus et la fumée a disparu.

 

« Je veux rester avec toi quoi qu’il arrive. Nous traverserons ensemble ces épreuves, je te le promets. »

 

Après un court silence, Ardyn vous murmure :

 

« Tu resteras avec moi… même si je suis devenu un de ces monstres ? »

 

« Tu n’es pas un monstre. Les daemons ne sont plus humains. Mais Ardyn Lucis Caelum est un homme, lui. Un héros qui voue sa vie au bien commun. Tu es quelqu’un de bon, sois-en sûr. »

 

Des larmes silencieuses perlent le long du visage d’Ardyn alors qu’il vous prend dans ses bras et vous dit avec gratitude :

 

« Merci… »

 

 

_« Est-ce encore une vie, lorsque ce qu’on bâtit s’écroule autour de nous, que l’amour doit mourir, que le destin décide à notre place ? Je passerais l’éternité à t’attendre, si je le pouvais. »_


	11. Ascension

_« Comment aurions-nous pu voir le coup venir ? Comment aurions-nous pu deviner ce qui se tramait dans notre dos ? Pourtant, la vérité était juste devant nous. Plus c’est évident, moins on le voit. En en prenant conscience, est-ce que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment ? »_

 

 

Quelques semaines après l’incident avec les daemons dans le village, vous rentrez à Héliophora.

Sur les marches du palais, vous êtes immédiatement accueillis par Qaïn qui s’avance vers Ardyn les bras ouverts :

 

« Ah, et voilà enfin notre Roi ! » dit-il tout sourire.

 

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…_

 

Lui et Ardyn échangent une accolade. Qaïn poursuit sur son ton jovial :

 

« Et mes neveux préférés ! »

 

« Evidemment qu’on est tes préférés, on est les seuls ! » lui répond Audric sur un ton de plaisanterie.

 

« Petits privilégiés, va ! » lance Qaïn avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ardyn. « J’ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, mon frère ! »

 

« Quoi donc ? » l’interroge Ardyn.

 

« Tu te souviens, cette prophétie de Roi Elu dont le Draconéen t’a parlé ? Eh bien figures-toi que Laure Nox Fleuret a eu une révélation à ce propos ! »

 

« L’Oracle de Tenebrae ? »

 

« Exactement ! Mais je te raconterai ça plus tard, je vous laisse ranger vos petites affaires avant ! »

 

« Oui. Merci. » lui dites-vous sur un ton grinçant.

 

Il vous dévisage en conservant son sourire. Vous avez l’impression qu’il essaye de vous écraser avec.

 

« Je vous vois tout à l’heure après le dîner… » dit-il d’une voix suave.

 

***

 

Dans un petit salon, vous attendez en compagnie d’Ardyn. La nuit est tombée sur la cité royale, enveloppant la ville de sa cape obscure scintillante. Les lumières de la pièce vacillent paisiblement, faisant briller les moulures dorées serpentant le long des murs.

 

« Tu n’étais pas obligée de venir. » vous dit doucement Ardyn.

 

« J’en avais envie. » répondez-vous.

 

« Je sais que tu n’apprécies pas beaucoup mon frère. Je ne t’en aurais pas voulu. »

 

« Je sais. Mais je t’ai promis de rester toujours à tes côtés. »

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un petit soupir, puis vous prend la main.

Enfin, les portes s’ouvrent :

 

« Tiens, je vois que tu es venu accompagné… » dit Qaïn en vous dévisageant.

 

Apparemment, il est aussi ravi que vous de se retrouver en votre compagnie.

 

« Bien sûr. Tout ce qui concerne mon mari me concerne également. » rappelez-vous.

 

« Ma foi, c’est bien vrai. » répond-il.

 

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demande Ardyn, coupant court à votre échange électrique avec son frère.

 

Qaïn détache son regard de vous et reprend :

 

« Oui. La prophétie. » dit-il avec un ton plus sérieux. « Tu nous avais raconté que la mission confiée par Bahamut c’était de parcourir le monde en combattant les daemons, soigner le mal et que le Roi Elu choisi par le Cristal apparaitrait de cette façon, c’est bien ça ? »

 

« C’est ce que le Draconéen m’a expliqué, oui. »

 

« Et c’est ce que tu t’es employé à faire. » constate Qaïn.

 

« En effet. » lui répond Ardyn.

 

« Rendant ainsi possible l’accomplissement de la prophétie… Tu n’y as jamais songé ? Tous ces efforts que tu as faits, ils doivent finir par payer, non ? »

 

Ardyn semble confus. Vous interrogez Qaïn :

 

« Et qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec l’Oracle de Tenebrae ? »

 

« Elle a eu une vision. Un message des Dieux. »

 

Ardyn et vous regardez Qaïn avec insistance.

 

« Il l’ont informée qu’il était temps de ramener la lumière dans ce monde. Que l’avènement de l’élu devait avoir lieu. Et qui peut être mieux placé que toi, mon frère, pour accomplir cette tâche ? »

 

« Tu… tu penses que je suis le Roi Elu ? »

 

« J’en suis convaincu. C’est pourquoi je te propose d’organiser une grande cérémonie durant laquelle tout le monde pourra le constater lorsque le Cristal te donnera son approbation. »

 

Ardyn reste silencieux, réfléchissant. Qaïn poursuit :

 

« De cette façon, ta victoire sur les ténèbres sera totale. Avec la bénédiction du Cristal tu ramèneras la lumière dans ce monde, et tu pourras enfin te reposer de cette vie de combats que tu mènes depuis tant d’années. »

 

« C’est vrai que j’ai suffisamment lutté… » murmure Ardyn.

 

Vous regardez Qaïn, puis Ardyn. Que pouvez-vous dire ? Qaïn ne vous a jamais inspiré confiance, mais cette opportunité est peut-être la seule voie pour en finir avec tout ceci. Ramener la paix dans le monde et vivre enfin votre vie en compagnie d’Ardyn et de vos enfants comme n’importe quelle famille. Et si c’est la volonté des Six, que pouvez-vous ajouter ? Les desseins des Dieux sont impénétrables. Ils ont fait d’Ardyn le sauveur de l’humanité, le chargeant de combattre les ténèbres, ce n’est que justice qu’ils lui accordent finalement une récompense pour ce dur labeur.

Ardyn pose ses yeux fatigués sur vous, comme s’il cherchait votre approbation. Vous lui souriez en lui adressant un petit signe de la tête.

 

« Très bien. » dit-il en fin de compte en fermant les yeux. « Nous ferons comme tu le proposes. » ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

 

« Merveilleux ! » s’exclame Qaïn. « Je m’occupe d’organiser ceci pour la semaine prochaine ! Et crois-moi, c’est une cérémonie qui marquera les esprits ! »

 

***

_« Le Mal est fils de l’homme et de sa volonté. Naïfs, que nous avons été de penser à lui échapper. »_

 

***

 

La semaine s’est écoulée à une vitesse impressionnante. Avant que vous ne le réalisiez, Qaïn avait tout préparé : des invités à l’installation du Cristal en passant par les annonces à la population, tout le monde a rapidement été averti de l’avènement prochain du Roi Elu.

Dans votre chambre, vous aidez Ardyn à mettre les dernières touches sur sa tenue.

 

« Voilà. Tu es parfait comme ça. » lui dites-vous en posant vos mains sur les pans de tissus descendant de ses épaules.

 

« Merci. » dit-il tendrement en prenant vos mains dans les siennes.

 

« On va enfin avoir notre vie à nous… »

 

« C’est tout ce que je souhaite. » répond-il avant de vous embrasser.

 

« Papa, maman ! C’est l’heure ! » vous appelle Audric depuis le couloir.

 

« Il est temps d’y aller. » dites-vous, l’excitation montant en vous.

 

« Oui. » approuve Ardyn en vous souriant.

 

 

Vous vous installez avec vos fils au premier rang. Derrière vous, sur la place de la ville, de nombreuses personnes sont rassemblées : tout d’abord les dignitaires de haut rang, les membres du gouvernement, les nobles, les gradés de l’armée dont Gilgamesh, les invités de marque, puis à l’arrière une foule de curieux venant des quatre coins du continent pour assister à la célébration. Devant vous, en haut des escaliers surélevant légèrement le plancher, le Cristal a été installé à la vue de tous. La pierre bleutée rayonne d’une douce lueur blanche s’échappant de l’ouverture en son cœur. De part et d’autre attendent Qaïn et Sirrus Nox Fleuret, le cousin de l’Oracle.

 

Enfin Ardyn fait son apparition, sous les acclamations de l’assemblée. Il s’avance jusqu’au Cristal et adresse un geste respectueux de la main à l’attention de son peuple.

 

« Voici venu votre Roi, Ardyn Lucis Caelum ! » dit Qaïn au public. « Il se tient devant vous en ce jour pour recevoir la bénédiction du Cristal et des Dieux, en récompense de son dévouement envers sa mission ! »

 

La foule applaudit en scandant le nom d’Ardyn. Vous l’admirez, si fière de lui.

 

« Bien que l’Oracle n’ait pas pu nous honorer de sa présence en ce jour car elle est souffrante, permettez-moi d’attester en son nom de la volonté des Dieux. » ajoute Sirrus.

 

« Le monde a été accablé par le Fléau des Etoiles. Mais les Six se sont montrés miséricordieux et ils ont choisi le meilleur d’entre nous pour nous guider vers la lumière. Le Roi Ardyn, représentant de la lignée des Lucis Caelum et détenteur des pouvoirs des Dieux a combattu les ténèbres. Et les Six ont vu sa détermination. » poursuit Qaïn.

 

« Comme le Draconéen l’a annoncé, il est temps aujourd’hui de permettre à celui qui est l’ennemi des daemons d’accomplir la prophétie en devenant le Roi Elu, car telle est la parole des Dieux transmise par l’Oracle. » dit Sirrus.

 

Les deux hommes se tournent vers Ardyn, l’invitant à s’approcher du Cristal.

 

« Je t’en prie, mon frère, reçoit ta bénédiction. » dit Qaïn à Ardyn.

 

Ardyn hoche la tête en signe d’approbation et s’approche de la pierre sacrée.

Il tend lentement son bras en direction du Cristal, sa main effleurant la lueur blanche, le bout de son doigt entrant en contact avec l’extrémité de la roche…

 

Tout a basculé en un éclair.

 

Instantanément, la lumière du Cristal est devenue instable, se répandant dans toutes les directions, s’enroulant autour du corps d’Ardyn comme si elle essayait de l’avaler. En réponse, de violentes projections de ténèbres jaillissent de son corps et repoussent la lumière.

Vous assistez à la scène, impuissante et sidérée : c’est bien plus impressionnant que ce que vous avez vu dans la cabane. Cette fois, les yeux d’Ardyn se sont complètement teintés de noir, et un liquide sombre et purulent dégouline de sa bouche. Sa peau est devenue terne et craquelée, les veinules luisant de leur intensité malsaine. La fumée noirâtre daemonique l’entoure dans des gerbes violacées inquiétantes et surnaturelles.

 

« Aaahhh… » souffle Ardyn, plié en deux sous la douleur.

 

Autour de vous, les gens commencent à se lever, à crier. L’agitation gagne rapidement toute l’assemblée. C’est ce moment que choisit Qaïn pour s’avancer et s’adresser à la foule :

 

« Voilà la vraie nature de votre « Sauveur » ! Admirez la corruption qui vit en lui ! Elle est si intense que même le Cristal l’a rejeté ! » tonne-t-il de sa voix forte.

 

« Depuis le début, il vous ment ! Vous pensiez qu’il était du côté du peuple ? Absolument pas ! Il nous a tous trompé, et moi le premier ! »

 

« Qaïn, qu’est-ce que tu fais… ? » susurre péniblement Ardyn.

 

« Je récupère ce qui me revient de droit ! Espèce d’usurpateur ! Tu pensais être l’élu, mais tu n’es qu’un traitre à ta propre lignée ! »

 

Ardyn dévisage Qaïn avec incompréhension.

 

«  _Ardyn Lucis Caelum_ , hein ? Tu m’en diras tant ! Ecoutez-moi tous ! Cet homme ici présent n’est pas de sang royal ! Il a été adopté par le Roi Absalom, mon père, mais n’a aucun droit sur le trône ! »

 

« Quoi ? » demande Ardyn en tombant à genoux devant Qaïn, abattu.

 

« Vous voulez savoir qu’elle est la vraie ascendance de votre « Roi » ? Vous voulez connaître de quel terrible pêché il est le fruit ? L’enfant maudit de l’Oracle et de l’Infernal, est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

 

Les voix se multiplient dans la foule. Tout le monde parle en même temps, cherchant à comprendre, s’énervant, se sentant bafoué.

_L’enfant de Fiona Izunia et d’Ifrit ? Impossible…_

 

« Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? » criez-vous en vous levant de votre siège. « Cet enfant a été tué il y a des années ! »

 

« Oh, mais j’ai des preuves de ce que j’avance, et même des témoins, n’est-ce pas, Gilgamesh ? Tu y étais ce jour-là, avec mon père… Tu as pris la décision d’épargner cet enfant maudit… »

 

« Comment pouvez-vous… ? » laisse échapper Gilgamesh.

 

« Grâce à ceci. »

 

Vous vous tournez sur votre gauche. Votre fils, Audric se lève à son tour, agitant un petit carnet dans sa main.

 

« Audric ? »

 

« Grand frère ? »

 

A votre grande surprise, Audric rejoint Qaïn sur le plan surélevé, brandissant le recueil que vous reconnaissez à présent :

 

« Mais c’est… »

 

« Le journal de la Reine Seia. » termine Audric, en donnant le carnet à Qaïn.

 

«  _Aujourd’hui, nous avons pris une grave décision avec Absalom. Il avait été décidé de tuer l’enfant du Dieu et de l’Oracle. Mais mon mari n’a pu se résoudre à éliminer cette innocente créature. Avec l’aide du jeune Gilgamesh, il a ramené l’enfant chez nous et nous avons décidé de l’élever comme notre fils. Nous l’avons appelé Ardyn._  » récite Qaïn d’un ton moqueur.

 

Vous voyez Ardyn écarquiller les yeux en découvrant la vérité, alors qu’il est toujours au sol, le corps meurtri par les ténèbres.

 

« Mes amis ! Voulez-vous encore ce traître pour vous gouverner ? Celui qui a osé vous berner durant toutes ces années ? Celui qui n’a jamais été que l’enfant du pêché et n’est aujourd’hui même plus de nature humaine ? »

 

Qaïn s’approche d’Ardyn et lui reprend le Katana du Combattant, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

 

« Aahhh… »

 

« Ardyn ! » criez-vous.

 

« Papa ! » vous accompagne Alfons.

 

Qaïn brandit l’arme au bout de son bras et l’absorbe en lui, prenant ainsi possession de l’Arsenal Fantôme.

 

« Voyez comme la lumière m’accepte ! Ralliez-vous à moi, et ensemble nous chasserons les ténèbres de ce monde, à commencer par lui ! » hurle-t-il en désignant Ardyn du bout de son sabre.

 

La foule s’agite, proteste, s’enfuit.

 

« Qaïn, pourquoi ? » demande Ardyn dans un souffle.

 

« Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? » enrage Qaïn. « Tu m’as tout pris ! Tu as pris ma place en tant que Roi, tu es devenu ce « Sauveur » adulé par tous pendant que je restais dans l’ombre de la paperasse au palais ! Tu as toujours eu les faveurs de nos parents, parce qu’ils avaient pitié de toi certainement ! Et regarde-la… » ajoute-t-il en vous désignant. « Tu l’as même eu _elle_ … Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, tu as eu ta petite famille, me balançant ton bonheur à la figure alors que je devais rester sagement dans mon coin ! ET TU OSES ME DEMANDER POURQUOI ? »

 

« …Je » articule difficilement Ardyn. « Je ne savais pas… »

 

« Ça m’est égal ! » vocifère Qaïn.

 

« Et… Audric… pourquoi… »

 

« Tu n’étais jamais là ! » s’énerve votre fils. « Tu préférais faire passer les autres avant nous, avant moi ! »

 

« Audric… »

 

« Et tu nous as menti ! » dit-il les larmes aux yeux. « Tu ne nous faisais pas assez confiance pour nous avouer la vérité, c’est ça ? »

 

« Grand frère, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demande Alfons.

 

« Cette nuit-là, j’étais jeune, j’ai cru que j’avais rêvé. Mais je vous ai entendu de nouveau dans la cabane l’autre nuit… Toi et maman, vous nous dissimulez ça depuis le début, hein ? »

 

« Audric, arrêtes ! » implorez-vous.

 

« Non ! J’en ai assez de devoir toujours vous obéir, de subir vos remontrances ! Ce soir-là, ça m’a rappelé ce que j’avais lu dans le journal de la Reine quand j’étais jeune. Je l‘avais totalement oublié, c’était si lointain… mais j’ai eu un doute. Alors je suis allé vérifier. Et dès que j’ai su… »

 

« …tu as tout rapporté à Qaïn. » termine Ardyn, anéanti par ce qu’il entend.

 

« Hé hé, c’est un brave petit, ton fils. » s’amuse Qaïn.

 

« Mais enfin Audric, tu vois bien que Qaïn te manipule ! » dites-vous.

 

« Grand frère, tu étais avec nous tout ce temps, tu sais que papa lutte pour le bien alors pourquoi te dresses-tu contre lui ? »

 

« Parce que c’est un monstre ! » s’égosille Audric. « Une erreur de la nature dès sa naissance, et une créature à peine nommable à présent ! Non mais regarde-le, Alfons ! J’ai honte de partager le même sang que lui ! »

 

Vous avez l’impression que vous allez défaillir. Vous n’auriez jamais pu imaginer tant de violence. Votre sang se glace lorsque vous entendez de nouveau Qaïn :

 

« Bon. A présent, débarrassons-nous de lui. »

 

Vous levez les yeux, terrorisée. Qaïn s’approche d’Ardyn, son arme pointée sur lui. Il la soulève dans les airs et s’apprête à lui porter un coup.

Sa lame en rencontre une autre.

Rapide, Alfons s’est précipité et a dégainé son épée pour défendre son père.

 

« Alfons… » murmure Ardyn.

 

« Hmpf ! Le petit frère, hein ? »

 

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire d’avantage de mal à mon père ! » crie Alfons.

 

« Frangin, s’il-te-plait, ça ne vaut pas le coup… » dit Audric.

 

«  _Ça ne vaut pas le coup_  ? Grand frère, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

 

« Et toi, comment peux-tu encore le défendre ? Viens avec nous, tu seras en sécurité ! »

 

« Hors de question ! » tonne Alfons en secouant la tête.

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas… » dit doucement Qaïn.

 

Il relève son épée et la dirige rapidement vers Alfons. Surpris par l’attaque, votre fils pare comme il peut et tente de riposter aux assauts de son oncle. Mais Qaïn est puissant et bien entraîné. Avant que quiconque n’ait pu intervenir, il plante son arme dans le corps d’Alfons, répandant son sang sur le sol devant Ardyn.

 

« …aaaahh »

 

La blessure est précise et mortelle. Alfons s’effondre, son sang perlant le long des marches de l’escalier.

 

« ALFONS ! » vous écriez-vous en courant vers lui.

 

Vous vous agenouillez dans la flaque rouge, prenant dans vos bras le corps sans vie de votre fils. A côté de vous, Ardyn reste sans voix. Les ténèbres commencent à disparaitre de son corps, remplacées par des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, au diapason avec les vôtres alors que vous pleurez votre enfant.

 

« Bah, ça en fait toujours un de moins ! » dit Qaïn.

 

Vous tournez la tête vers lui, vos yeux emplis de haine.

 

« Ne me fais pas cette tête, ma jolie ! Il n’a eu que ce qu’il méritait pour avoir défendu cet usurpateur ! Mais je suis plutôt du genre magnanime : si tu acceptes de me rejoindre, tu auras la vie sauve. »

 

« Quoi ? » laissez-vous échapper avec effarement.

 

« Malgré toutes ces années, tu n’as rien perdu de tes charmes. Rejoins-moi et tu pourras être ma Reine. »

 

« Jamais ! » rugissez-vous. « Comment peux-tu imaginer que je veuilles me tenir à tes côtés ? Tu me dégoûtes ! »

 

« Bon, tant pis. J’aurais essayé. Le mieux maintenant c’est peut-être que je me débarrasse de toi aussi, qu’en penses-tu, Audric ? »

 

« Je n’en ai rien à faire. » répond-il, énervé. « Alfons est mort maintenant, et c’est de leur faute… »

 

« Bon sang Audric, ouvre les yeux ! Tu es en train d’aider l’assassin de ton frère, et ça te va ? » vous indignez-vous.

 

Mais Audric se détourne de vous.

 

« Assez bavardé, il est temps d’en finir ! » s’exclame Qaïn en se lançant sur vous.

 

Une fois de plus, l’attaque est parée. Mais cette fois, c’est Gilgamesh qui se dresse devant vous.

 

« Partez ! » vous presse-t-il. « Vous devez vous échapper ! »

 

« Gilgamesh… » dit Ardyn.

 

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

 

Ardyn semble retrouver ses moyens. Il acquiesce et vous prend par le bras pour vous relever. Mais vous ne parvenez pas à lâcher le corps d’Alfons.

 

« Il faut y aller ! » vous dit-il, mais voyant que vous êtes incapable de vous défaire de votre fils, il s’agenouille, saisit le corps d’Alfons dans ses bras et le pose sur son épaule. Puis, il vous prend la main et vous tire vers la sortie.

 

« Vous ne m’échapperez pas ! » vocifère Qaïn.

 

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » répond Gilgamesh en couvrant votre fuite.

 

Lui et Qaïn échangent quelques frappes pendant que vous et Ardyn courez vers les écuries. Puis Gilgamesh assène un coup de pied à Qaïn, le faisant tomber au sol, avant de vous rattraper pour vous protéger. Furieux, Qaïn appelle ses soldats à vous poursuivre.

Vous vous réfugiez dans le bâtiment principal et verrouillez la porte derrière vous. Les soldats tapent déjà contre le battant, tentant de forcer le passage.

 

« Vos Majestés, il faut vous enfuir. »

 

« Ne m’appelle plus ainsi, je ne suis plus Roi désormais… » répond Ardyn.

 

« Pour moi vous l’êtes toujours. Peu importe vos origines où ce que vous êtes devenu, vous demeurez celui à qui j’ai juré fidélité. »

 

Le dévouement de Gilgamesh réchauffe un peu votre cœur. Il semblerait qu’il soit la dernière personne qui ne vous a pas trahi.

Les coups se font de plus en plus pressants sur la porte.

 

« Partez, vite. » vous ordonne-t-il.

 

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Je ne pense pas en avoir le droit. Si je n’avais pas gardé ce secret comme le Roi Absalom me l’avait demandé, nous n’en serions peut-être pas là. Et puis, je me fais vieux. Mais… je ne regrette rien. » ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Ardyn alors qu’il amène Yappan et Chaska. « Je suis heureux d’avoir pu vous épargner ce jour-là, même si je déplore que ça se termine ainsi. »

 

Gilgamesh se met en position de combat, son sabre devant lui, pendant que les voix des soldats se font de plus en plus claires.

Vous montez sur votre Chocobo, prête à foncer dès l’ouverture des portes.

 

« Gilgamesh, merci. » dites-vous.

 

« Je n’oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. » ajoute Ardyn.

 

Vous voyez un sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres alors qu’il se prépare à affronter la vague d’ennemis :

 

« C’est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner. » dit-il en s’élançant dans la bataille pendant que vous et Ardyn fuyez sur vos Chocobos.

 

Vous hésitez à jeter un coup d’œil dans votre dos.

 

« Ne te retourne pas. » vous intime Ardyn. « Faisons-lui confiance. »

 

« D’accord. » répondez-vous alors que vous foncez à toute vitesse vers la sortie d’Héliophora, vous éloignant des bruits d’armes s’entrechoquant, des cris et du sang.

 

***

 

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un petit village à l’est de la capitale.

Vous et Ardyn vous êtes réfugiés chez des paysans qu’il avait soignés quelques années plus tôt. Malgré le décret royal ordonnant votre arrestation et punissant ceux qui oseraient vous aider, certaines personnes ont du mal à croire à la fourberie d’Ardyn et préfèrent vous porter secours, en reconnaissance de ses bonnes actions passées.

 

Dans le soleil couchant, vous restez blottis l’un contre l’autre, fixant tristement un petit monticule de terre recouvert de quelques pierres. La tombe de votre fils, Alfons.

Vous vous serrez plus fort contre Ardyn, l’enlaçant comme si vous aviez peur qu’il ne s’envole lui aussi. Il frotte doucement sa main dans votre dos en silence.

 

« A compter de ce jour, Ardyn Lucis Caelum est mort lui aussi. » finit-il par prononcer. « Il n’aurait jamais dû exister. Dorénavant, je me présenterai sous le nom d’Ardyn Izunia. C’est le nom de famille que l’on donnera à l’enfant que tu portes. » ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur votre ventre.


	12. Renégat

_« Cœur de lumière, dors, bois et mange ; Dieu te sourit complaisamment. Cœur de ténèbres, dans la fange ; rampe et meurs misérablement. Cœur de lumière, ton sacrifice ; flatte le nez du Séraphin ! Cœur de ténèbres, ton supplice ; aura-t-il jamais une fin ? »_

 

 

Les mois ont passé depuis la trahison de Qaïn.

Vous et Ardyn avez été contraints de fuir sur l’autre continent pour vous cacher des soldats lancés à votre poursuite.

Bien entendu, suite à votre désertion Qaïn a fait tomber Ardyn en disgrâce, le dépouillant de sa royauté pour endosser lui-même le titre de Roi en tant que Qaïn Lucis Caelum II, rayant par là-même complètement le règne d’Ardyn de l’histoire.

Vous avez entendu dire qu’il a fait prisonnier Gilgamesh et que pour le punir il l’a envoyé lui et les soldats lui étant restés fidèles dans les profondeurs du Ravin de Taelpar, le maudissant pour les années à venir.

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombent du ciel nuageux en cette fin de journée maussade.

 

« Viens, je pense qu’ici ça fera l’affaire. » vous dit gentiment Ardyn en vous prenant par la main.

 

Vous pénétrez dans la grange désaffectée et vous installez doucement sur un tas de foin, en prenant garde de ne pas imprimer trop de pression sur votre ventre proéminent.

Ardyn vous recouvre avec un drap troué de toute part et vous prend dans ses bras.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

« Oui, ça va… Je suis juste, fatiguée… »

 

Il dépose un baiser sur votre front.

 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir trouver mieux pour cette nuit. »

 

« Ce n’est pas grave, ça ira comme ça… » dites-vous en vous allongeant.

 

« Reposes-toi. Il ne faudrait pas le bébé arrive avant qu’on ait pu rejoindre Marrim. Là-bas au moins, les gens n’essaieront pas de nous tuer. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« …Je suis désolée d’être un fardeau pour toi. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit-il en vous caressant les cheveux. « Tu n’es pas un fardeau. Tu es la seule personne qu’il me reste, la seule que j’aime. Et bientôt, vous serez deux. »

 

Il se penche vers vous, vous embrasse, puis dépose un baiser sur votre ventre.

 

« Vous êtes tout ce à quoi je tiens encore. Alors tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser d’être à mes côtés. Jamais. »

 

***

 

Vous trainez vos chaussures sur le sol boueux du marché de la ville de campagne. Vêtus de cape, les capuches relevées sur vos têtes, Ardyn et vous arpentez le village à la recherche de quoi vous sustenter et d’un endroit où passer la nuit. Vous avez laissé vos Chocobos à l’extérieur de la ville, pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

C’est devenu votre quotidien depuis quelques mois : errer de ville en ville en vous éloignant toujours plus vers l’est du royaume pour échapper aux troupes de Qaïn. Essayer de trouver de quoi survivre, rester discrets et repartir.

Votre grossesse vous complique assurément la tâche. Vous devez sans cesse faire attention et supportez mal les longs trajets, sans parler du fait que vous devriez manger pour deux alors que vous avez déjà du mal à trouver de quoi vous nourrir.

 

Votre ventre émet un gargouillis sonore. Vous vous arrêtez en regardant l’étalage de fruits sur votre droite. Ardyn s’arrête également, puis passe son bras dans votre dos pour vous accompagner jusqu’au stand du marchand.

Le vendeur vous dévisage de la tête aux pieds :

 

« Je vous préviens mes produits sont à vendre. » dit-il.

 

Il est vrai que vous n’inspirez pas la confiance. Vos habits sont sales et sommairement rapiécés, vous faisant clairement apparaître comme des sans-abris sans le sou.

Mais… C’est bien ce que vous êtes devenus.

 

« Tenez, prenez ceci. » répond Ardyn en donnant quelques pièces au marchand.

 

Sceptique, il les saisit et les examine pour vérifier que ce ne sont pas des fausses.

 

« Hmpf, très bien, mais je ne peux pas vous proposer grand-chose avec cette somme… »

 

Il vous désigne quelques fruits constituant à peine un repas pour une personne.

 

« Je comprends, mais si vous pouviez avoir la main lourde sur la pesée, cela nous aiderait beaucoup. C’est tout ce que nous avons. » essaye de négocier Ardyn.

 

Le commerçant pose un œil renfrogné sur vous, puis pousse un soupir lorsqu’il aperçoit votre ventre.

 

« Alors voyons voir… » dit-il en sélectionnant les fruits, saisissant d’un air nonchalant plus de grappes que ce à quoi vous donnait droit votre ridicule paiement. « Tenez, et faites attention à vous. » ajoute-t-il après vous avoir remis le paquet.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » lui répond Ardyn.

 

 

Vous reprenez votre chemin vers le centre de la ville alors qu’Ardyn vous tend le sachet rempli de fruits :

 

« Vas-y, sers-toi. »

 

« Tu n’en prends pas ? » demandez-vous avec prévenance.

 

Votre ventre émet un nouveau râle de désespoir.

 

« Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi. » vous répond Ardyn en vous souriant doucement. « Et ne fais pas cette tête, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi. Tu dois penser au bébé avant tout. »

 

Vous acquiescez, saisissez une pomme de Banora et croquez dedans.

Le fruit n’a rien d’extraordinaire, mais vous êtes si affamée qu’il vous semble être le plus délicieux des mets. Vous pourriez l’avaler en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire tant votre estomac réclame sa pitance. Mais vous vous forcez à savourer le fruit, rationnant au maximum vos ressources.

 

Sur votre route, vous croisez des villageois pris dans une discussion animée :

 

« Tout de même, c’est incroyable ! Qui aurait cru que le Roi était un traitre depuis tout ce temps ? »

 

Votre cœur se serre sur ces mots. Vous posez votre regard sur Ardyn : il continue à marcher lentement à côté de vous, mais vous pouvez distinguer sur son visage une profonde tristesse.

 

« Moi, j’en avais entendu du bien de ce gars ! » dit un jeune homme.

 

« Ce n’était qu’une ruse. » dit brutalement un autre plus âgé. « Durant toutes ces années il a fait croire qu’il soignait les gens, mais en réalité il absorbait leur maladie pour devenir plus puissant ! »

 

« C’est n’importe quoi cette histoire… » ajoute une fille.

 

« Pas du tout ! C’est le Roi Qaïn qui l’a révélé ! Tout ce que ce pseudo-sauveur voulait, c’était juste du pouvoir pour soumettre le peuple ! »

 

« Ou pour venger ses parents ! Vous savez que c’est l’enfant maudit dont parle la légende de l’Infernal ? Ça se trouve il était pas satisfait de ce que les gens ont fait à ses parents et du coup il s’est mis en quête de vengeance ! »

 

« Peut-être même que c’est lui qui a répandu le Fléau des Etoiles ? Qui sait, son corps souillé a été rejeté par la pierre sacrée après tout ! »

 

« D’ailleurs, ce n’est plus un homme, c’est un monstre comme les daemons ! Ça se trouve, il était de leur côté depuis le début ! Le Roi Qaïn a bien fait de se débarrasser de lui ! »

 

Vous voyez le poing d’Ardyn se contracter. Vous n’avez pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point tout ceci vous désole.

 

« Débarrassé du trône, ça oui, mais il parait qu’il court toujours ! » reprend une femme.

 

« Comment, tu veux dire qu’il pourrait être parmi nous ? » dit un homme apeuré.

 

« C’est fort possible, mais avec la prime qui a été mise sur sa tête et celle de sa putain de femme, ça devrait pas être long avant qu’on ne les retrouve ! »

 

Vous posez gentiment votre main sur celle d’Ardyn. Vous percevez sa crispation. Vous le caressez doucement pour essayer de le calmer. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

 

« Et puis de toute façon, le Roi Qaïn a pris des mesures drastiques : quiconque détient des informations ou vient en aide à cet usurpateur se voit emprisonné ou même pire ! »

 

« Ha ha ha, avec ça il ne va pas pouvoir se cacher bien longtemps. Hé Ardyn Lucis Caelum, ou peu importe ton nom, viens donc nous dire bonjour ! » crie un des hommes un peu aviné.

 

L’espace d’un instant, votre sang se glace. Vous a-t-il reconnus ?

Vous tournez la tête en direction du petit groupe : ils n’ont pas remarqué votre présence, se contentant de poursuivre leur discussion malsaine autour d’un petit feu.

 

« Allons-nous-en. » vous intime amèrement Ardyn, ravalant sa colère.

 

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que la soirée est déjà bien avancée et le ciel parsemé d’étoiles, vous n’avez toujours pas trouvé de lieu où dormir.

Vous frappez à toutes les portes, suppliant les habitants de vous accorder juste un toit pour la nuit.

 

« Je vous en prie, ma femme attend un enfant et nous ne resterons pas longtemps… »

 

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, dehors ! » vous repousse un énième villageois en vous claquant la porte au nez.

 

Vous déambulez dans la rue, abattus.

 

« On peut retourner à l’entrée de la ville, il me semblait avoir vu un petit abri pour les animaux là-bas… » proposez-vous.

 

Ardyn ne vous répond rien, se contentant d’afficher un visage contrarié et dépité.

 

« Ça fera très bien l’affaire, il ne fait pas trop froid en ce moment… »

 

« Je vais trouver. » vous coupe-t-il, énervé. « Je dois pouvoir trouver mieux pour toi. »

 

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute... »

 

« Bien sûr que si ! » vous dit-il. « Si tu ne m’avais pas suivi, si je t’avais écoutée, si j’avais fait plus attention… »

 

« …Si je ne t’avais pas suivi je serais toujours dans ce bordel à Rosas, persuadée comme tout le monde que tu n’es qu’un renégat. »

 

Il relève la tête vers vous.

 

« Mais je suis là, avec toi. Et même si les choses ont mal tourné, je n’échangerais pour rien au monde le temps que je passe à tes côtés. » le rassurez-vous en caressant sa joue.

 

Il saisit votre main, l’embrasse et ajoute :

 

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

 

« Pssst ! » vous interrompt un sifflement. « Par ici ! »

 

Interloqués, vous regardez un peu plus loin dans la ruelle : un jeune homme vous fait signe.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu nous veux ? » demande Ardyn, méfiant.

 

« Approchez ! J’ai entendu le vieux Caleb vous refuser l’hospitalité tout à l’heure, mais si vous voulez je peux vous héberger pour la nuit ! » propose-t-il gentiment.

 

« Vraiment ? Nous n’aurons rien à t’offrir en échange… » prévient Ardyn.

 

« Je sais, ce n’est pas grave ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne peux quand même pas laisser une femme enceinte passer la nuit dans la rue ! »

 

Vous vous regardez, vous demandant si vous devez saisir cette chance. Vous êtes trop fatiguée pour prendre une décision, vos yeux faisant comprendre à Ardyn que c’est à lui de choisir.

 

« Très bien. Merci pour votre générosité. » répond Ardyn alors que vous vous approchez de l’homme.

 

« Il n’y a pas de quoi, c’est bien normal d’aider son prochain quand on le peut… ma maison est juste ici ! » vous indique-t-il.

 

Vous suivez le jeune homme à l’intérieur du modeste bâtiment. Il vous conduit vers une petite chambre à l’étage :

 

« Mes parents sont absents, vous pouvez utiliser leur lit. »

 

« Merci beaucoup. » lui dites-vous, apaisée d’avoir un endroit confortable où passer la nuit.

 

« Oui, merci. » ajoute Ardyn.

 

Le jeune homme vous adresse un petit signe de tête avant de vous laisser seuls dans la chambre.

 

Vous vous asseyez sur le lit et vous allongez immédiatement dessus, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Votre dos vous fait souffrir, vous avez mal aux pieds et votre état général est plutôt faible dû à la combinaison redoutable grossesse-malnutrition. Vous avez le sentiment que vous allez vous endormir d’un instant à l’autre.

 

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Je n’ai pas sommeil. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Je m’inquiète pour toi… Tu ne manges pratiquement plus rien et tu ne dors pas… »

 

Ardyn vient s’assoir à côté de vous et vous caresse doucement les cheveux :

 

« Je te l’ai dit. Tu ne dois pas t’inquiéter pour moi. Ce n’est pas plus mal que j’ai moins de besoins que toi, de cette façon je peux te donner ma part et veiller sur toi. »

 

Il dépose un baiser sur votre front. Vous fermez les yeux, sentant sa présence rassurante à vos côtés.

Puis vous sombrez dans le noir, emportée par votre épuisement.

 

 

Un vacarme assourdissant vous tire de votre sommeil.

Vous vous redressez sur le lit encore à moitié endormie et découvrez avec stupeur le danger qui vous guette.

Devant vous se dresse Ardyn, armée d’une épée en position défensive face à plusieurs soldats menaçants à l’entrée de la chambre.

 

« Ardyn Lucis Caelum ! Vous et votre femme êtes en état d’arrestation ! Alors rendez vous sans faire d’histoire si vous ne voulez pas que ça se termine mal ! »

 

« Et vous pensez peut-être que je vais croire ça… » leur répond Ardyn, furieux.

 

Vous apercevez le jeune homme qui vous a offert l’hospitalité passer derrière les soldats.

 

« Pourquoi ? » lui criez-vous. « Pourquoi nous avoir dénoncés ? »

 

« Parce que mes parents risquaient la mort si je ne le faisais pas. » vous répond-il d’un visage insensible.

 

« Maudit Qaïn… » maugréé Ardyn.

 

« Baissez votre arme et suivez-nous ! » relancent les soldats.

 

« Ça, c’est hors de question. » leur dit Ardyn en se précipitant sur eux.

 

Pendant qu’il les met un à un à terre, il vous lance :

 

« Viens, il faut partir ! »

 

Vous vous levez aussi rapidement que possible et prenez sa main alors qu’il vous entraine dans les escaliers.

Vous croisez le regard du jeune homme : il semble indifférent à votre situation.

 

« Il faut sortir de la ville pour récupérer les Chocobos ! » vous dit Ardyn.

 

Mais déjà l’entrée de la maison est envahie de nouveaux gardes. Avec les bruits que vous entendez à l’extérieur, vous devinez qu’ils sont venus en nombre.

 

« Mince… Recule. » vous ordonne-t-il.

 

Ne pouvant gérer la quantité de gardes seulement à l’épée, Ardyn tend le bras vers eux et concentre de l’énergie dans sa main. La magie est sombre, avec des émanations violettes, tel un feu daemonique qu’il projette sur les soldats. Ceux-ci s’effondrent, neutralisés.

 

« Haaa… haaa… » souffle Ardyn.

 

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » lui demandez-vous alors que quelques veinules violacées sont apparues sur sa peau.

 

« Oui… C’est juste que… je ne suis pas habitué à faire ça… »

 

Il se redresse et reprend son souffle :

 

« Il faut profiter de cette ouverture ! »

 

Il vous prend de nouveau par la main et vous courez tous les deux en direction de la sortie de la ville pendant que des lumières s’allument peu à peu aux fenêtres des maisons avoisinantes.

Votre regard croise celui d’une femme vous regardant vous échapper, et il vous semble l’entendre murmurer avec dégoût « espèce de monstre… » alors que vous vous éloignez.

 

Vous sortez enfin du village et retournez à l’emplacement où vous aviez laissé Yappan et Chaska.

 

« Oh, non ! » vous exclamez-vous en portant vos mains sur votre bouche, horrifiée.

 

« Bon sang, c’est pas vrai… » lâche Ardyn.

 

A vos pieds, étendus sur le sol, les corps meurtris de vos Chocobos reposent dans un mélange d’herbe, de sang et de plumes.

Vous tombez à genoux devant ce macabre spectacle, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pendant que vous pleurez à chaudes larmes.

Ardyn s’agenouille lentement à côté de Yappan. Il caresse doucement la tête de l’animal, abattu.

 

_Comment les gens peuvent-ils se montrer aussi cruels ?_

 

Vous n’avez que peu de temps pour pleurer vos compagnons car déjà, les soldats vous ont retrouvé.

 

« Dernier avertissement ! Si vous tentez de fuir, nous emploierons la force ! » tonne le garde.

 

« Vous avez massacré ces pauvres animaux juste pour nous empêcher de nous échapper, c’est ça ? » leur dit Ardyn d’une voix presque inaudible.

 

« Nous n’avons que faire de ces créatures, elles n’étaient qu’une gêne pour votre capture ! » répond-il.

 

« Une gêne ? Je vois… » murmure Ardyn.

 

Sans prévenir, des gerbes de ténèbres jaillissent tout autour de lui, zigzagant entre les gardes et les mettant tous à terre sans ménagement. Les flammes noires et violettes perdurent un moment alors que le visage d’Ardyn est devenu terne et craquelé comme lorsqu’il a touché le Cristal. Puis, progressivement, la lueur se tait et son corps retrouve un aspect plus conventionnel. Des larmes silencieuses viennent perler le long de ses joues.

 

« Ardyn, j’entends d’autres soldats ! »

 

« Ils ne s’arrêteront pas tant qu’ils ne nous auront pas eus. Il faut y aller. »

 

« Je sais, mais… »

 

Il vous regarde, interrogateur.

 

« …je ne pense pas que j’arriverai à courir à nouveau. » dites-vous, épuisée.

 

« Si ce n’est que ça… »

 

Ardyn s’approche de vous et vous prend dans ses bras.

 

« Allons dans la forêt. Ils auront du mal à nous y retrouver. »

 

Puis il se met en route, quittant le triste tombeau de vos fidèles compagnons, s’enfonçant dans l’obscurité de la forêt.

 

***

 

« Apportez plus de linges, s’il-vous-plait ! » « Et de l’eau chaude si possible ! »

 

« Vous devriez vous assoir, monsieur ! »

 

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire et ne vous souciez pas de moi. » répond Ardyn alors qu’il tourne nerveusement en rond, scrutant l’entrée de la salle.

 

« Ahhhh ! » criez-vous alors que les contractions se font plus douloureuses.

 

« Voilà, c’est bien, vous y êtes presque… » vous encourage la sage-femme.

 

« Monsieur, votre femme a besoin de vous ! » insiste l’infirmière.

 

« Je sais, mais je dois m’assurer que personne ne s’introduise ici… »

 

« Ecoutez, » l’interrompt l’infirmière en le prenant fermement par les bras, « …personne ne va venir. Cet endroit est un lieu d’accouchement et croyez bien que nous refuserons quiconque n’est pas en état d’accoucher. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d’arrêter vos va-et-vient et de vous occuper de votre femme ! »

 

Ardyn reste silencieux devant les remontrances de la vigoureuse infirmière.

 

« Aaaaahhh ! » criez-vous de plus belle en vous pliant de douleur.

 

Ardyn se rapproche de vous, s’agenouille à vos côtés et prend votre main dans la sienne :

 

« Ça va aller. Ça va aller… » répète-t-il, d’avantage pour se rassurer lui-même que pour vous encourager semble-t-il.

 

« Un dernier effort, poussez ! »

 

« Ggnnhhh !!! »

 

Vous poussez de toutes vos forces jusqu’à sentir le froid de l’air prendre la place de la chaleur entre vos cuisses.

 

« Félicitations, c’est une petite fille ! » dit la sage-femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

 

Vous souriez en voyant enfin votre bébé, soulagée. Vous jetez un coup d’œil vers Ardyn : ça faisait longtemps que vous ne l’aviez pas vu avec cette expression. Il semble avoir retrouvé un peu d’espoir, ce qui vous comble de joie.

Après avoir nettoyé le nouveau-né et l’avoir emmailloté dans des draps propres, l’infirmière vous apporte votre fille.

 

« Comme elle est belle… » dites-vous dans un souffle. « Prends-la… » murmurez-vous à Ardyn, trop éreintée pour pouvoir le faire vous-même.

 

« Tenez, « monsieur je ne tiens pas en place » ! » lui dit affectueusement l’infirmière en déposant doucement votre fille dans les bras de son père.

 

Ardyn enveloppe avec amour et attention le nourrisson, le berçant calmement.

 

« Bonjour, Yeesha. Mon petit trésor. » dit-il en embrassant votre fille.


	13. Réclusion

Neuf années se sont écoulées depuis la naissance de Yeesha.

Vous avez tous les trois réussi à rallier Galahd, la région la plus à l’est du continent située sur de petites iles. Vous y avez une humble maison construite de vos propres mains dans laquelle vous vivez relativement paisiblement.

 

Pour parvenir à ce résultat, vous avez dû vous faire à l’idée qu’il allait falloir gagner votre survie. Dans les premiers temps, vous et Ardyn avez troqué des objets que vous trouviez contre d’autres biens, de la nourriture ou même parfois un peu d’argent, mais cela ne suffisant pas vous avez également dû rendre des services.

Avec ses capacités au combat, Ardyn a proposé à plusieurs reprises de défendre la population contre les daemons, se voyant remercié par ses efforts par le gite et le couvert ou bien par quelque monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.

De votre côté, vous vous êtes efforcée de vous rendre utile comme vous le pouviez, remplissant de simples tâches ménagères ou aidant les habitants pour diverses besognes.

 

Afin de ne pas être reconnu, Ardyn a coupé ses cheveux plus courts, les recouvrant souvent d’une couche de poudre dissimulant leur couleur flamboyante et a repris le pseudonyme de Nadir. De cette façon, vous pouvez passer inaperçu parmi la populace et vivre dans une relative tranquillité dans cette région reculée difficilement accessible aux soldats et aux espions.

 

« Excusez-moi, j’aurais besoin de voir Nadir… » vous dit un vieil homme fatigué alors que vous étendez votre linge au vent en compagnie de votre fille.

 

« C’est à quel sujet ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Eh bien, c’est-à-dire que j’ai entendu qu’il pouvait, vous savez… soigner les gens et… » bafouille-t-il.

 

« Il est parti chercher du bois. » répondez-vous. « Mais il devrait bientôt rentrer. Est-ce que c’est pour vous ? »

 

« Non, non, c’est pour ma femme… on s’est installés à l’auberge, on vous attendra là-bas… »

 

« D’accord. Je lui transmettrai. » répondez-vous.

 

« Oh, merci ! Merci… » dit le vieil homme avant de s’éloigner.

 

« Maman ? »

 

« Oui, Yeesha ? »

 

« Pourquoi il ne faut pas dire que papa peut soigner les gens ? »

 

Vous regardez votre fille avec un air un peu ennuyé. Vous ne voulez pas lui mentir, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui dire toute la vérité non plus.

 

« C’est une capacité plutôt rare que papa possède. Si tout le monde est au courant, cela va attirer des personnes jalouses qui pourraient nous faire du mal. »

 

« Mais pourquoi ? C’est bien de pouvoir sauver des gens, non ? »

 

L’innocence de votre fille est si fraîche qu’elle vous fait sourire. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme elle…

 

« Oui, mais tout le monde ne pense pas de cette façon. Il y a sur cette terre des personnes mal intentionnées qui veulent détruire ce que les autres construisent. »

 

Yeesha vous regarde avec incompréhension et tristesse.

 

« Je sais que c’est difficile à entendre, ma puce. Mais il faut que tu saches qu’on ne peut pas faire confiance à n’importe qui. »

 

« Hum… » dit-elle, soucieuse. « Est-ce que je pourrai aller avec papa ? »

 

« Aller où ? » demande Ardyn en rentrant dans le jardin.

 

« Papa ! » s’exclame Yeesha dans un grand sourire.

 

« Un vieux monsieur est passé. Il aimerait que Nadir soigne sa femme à l’auberge. » lui expliquez-vous.

 

« Je vois. » répond-il. « Très bien, je vais me préparer et on y va. » ajoute-t-il en faisant un petit signe à Yeesha.

 

« C’est vrai, je peux venir ? » demande-t-elle.

 

« Bien sûr, si tu me promets d’être sage. »

 

« Promis ! »

 

Vous embrassez votre fille et votre mari et les regardez s’éloigner tous les deux vers le cœur du village, main dans la main.

Parfois, il vous arrive d’oublier que vous êtes toujours des fugitifs et que le danger vous guette à chaque seconde pour juste profiter de cette chance qui vous a été offerte. Après le désespoir qui vous a enveloppés lorsque vous avez perdu vos deux fils, cette naissance inespérée et la vie de famille que vous menez à présent vous semblent surréalistes. On vous a tant pris, vous avez tant souffert… mais aujourd’hui, enfin, vous profitez d’un peu de répit. Peut-être que les Dieux savent se montrer généreux, après tout…

 

_« Ou peut-être qu’ils se délectent du spectacle offert par la part la plus sombre de l’humanité, capable de se mener elle-même aux portes de l’extinction. »_

 

***

 

C’est une belle après-midi. Le temps est dégagé, il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

Vous êtes installée assise dans l’herbe, occupée à essayer de dessiner votre fille qui s’amuse à ramasser des fleurs et courir après les papillons.

Ardyn sort de votre maison un sac à la main, prêt à partir dans la forêt avoisinante. Il s’arrête sur le pas de la porte et vous regarde en souriant :

 

« Si on me demandait ma définition du bonheur, je crois que je décrirais exactement ce moment. » dit-il.

 

« Vraiment ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« Pourquoi, tu n’es pas heureuse ? »

 

« Bien sûr que si… » dites-vous en vous relevant et en vous approchant de lui, « …je suis heureuse. » finissez-vous en l’enlaçant tendrement.

 

« Je sais que ce n’est pas facile tous les jours, mais si nous poursuivons nos efforts je suis sûr que tout peut être parfait. » dit-il gentiment.

 

« Tu as raison. » répondez-vous en l’embrassant. « Alors dépêches-toi de revenir, pour que l’on puisse continuer à chercher cette perfection ensemble. »

 

« Je ne serai pas long. »

 

« A tout à l’heure, papa ! »

 

« A ce soir vous deux, soyez sages ! » vous dit-il amusé en sortant du jardin.

 

« Oui, à ce soir ! » répondez-vous.

 

Vous le regardez s’éloigner vers la forêt et une fois sa silhouette disparue, vous retournez vous assoir dans l’herbe.

 

« Maman, tu veux jouer ? » demande Yeesha en vous montrant une petite balle.

 

« D’accord, si tu veux. »

 

« Youpi ! » s’écrie-t-elle en courant dans l’herbe. « Tiens, attrape ! »

 

Elle vous lance la balle avec une trajectoire incertaine, faisant atterrir l’objet à quelques mètres devant vous.

 

« Ce n’était pas assez fort ! » dites-vous en le ramassant. « Regarde ! » ajoutez-vous en lui lançant le ballon à votre tour.

 

« Ah, je l’ai ! » se réjouit-elle en l’attrapant. « Je vais faire mieux cette fois ! »

 

Elle jette à nouveau la balle dans votre direction, en y mettant toutes ses forces. Surprise par l’intensité de la frappe, vous ne parvenez pas à rattraper le ballon qui s’écrase à quelques mètres derrière vous.

Vous vous retournez pour ramasser le jouet lorsque vous remarquez qu’il s’est échoué près de pieds recouverts de pièces métalliques.

Vous relevez la tête, terrorisée : des gardes royaux se tiennent devant vous.

 

« Yeesha ! » criez-vous en vous retournant, pour découvrir que les soldats sont déjà autour de votre fille.

 

« Maman ! »

 

Les gardes s’approchent de vous et de Yeesha, vous saisissant par les bras et vous empêchant de vous échapper.

 

« Lâchez-nous ! » leur ordonnez-vous en vous débattant.

 

« Il est inutile d’essayer de s’enfuir, vous allez vous faire mal. »

 

Vous reconnaissez cette voix. Mais vous n’osez pas le croire. Vous tournez la tête pour découvrir un homme en armure doré, le commandant en chef de l’armée royale :

 

« Audric ! » laissez-vous échapper, à la fois furieuse et bouleversée.

 

« Bonjour, maman. » vous répond-il.

 

« Comment oses-tu ? »

 

« Nous avons eu bien du mal à vous retrouver. » dit-il sans prendre en compte votre question. « Vous cacher au fin fond du royaume, c’était une bonne idée… mais les rumeurs circulent par-delà les flots. Nadir, hein ? C’était plutôt malin, mais nous avons fini par découvrir le pot-aux-roses ! »

 

« Tu crois que tu n’en as pas déjà assez fait ? » vociférez-vous.

 

« Je n’ai pas d’ordres à recevoir de toi. Qaïn a un plan et je compte bien m’y tenir. »

 

« Evidemment, j’aurais dû m’en douter ! » dites-vous.

 

« Tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses maman. Mais je n’ai pas le temps d’en discuter avec toi. Emmenez-les. » commande-t-il à ses hommes.

 

« Quoi ? Non, attends, Audric, Au… » mais vous ne finissez pas votre phrase, un soldat vous frappant d’un geste vif sur la nuque vous faisant sombrer dans le coma.

 

***

 

Lorsque vous vous réveillez enfin, vous vous trouvez dans un étroit cachot sombre et humide.

 

« Maman ? » interroge Yeesha d’une petite voix.

 

« Yeesha ! » vous exclamez-vous en vous redressant et en la prenant dans vos bras. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n’es pas blessée ? »

 

« Non… » répond-elle. « Maman, j’ai peur… »

 

« Je sais ma puce, je suis désolée… » dites-vous en la serrant contre vous.

 

Vous êtes en bien mauvaise posture. Vous n’avez aucune idée d’où vous vous trouvez, du sort qui vous attend ou de ce qui a été fait à Ardyn. Vous êtes même étonnée d’être encore en vie avec Qaïn derrière toute cette histoire.

 

« Maman ? »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Pourquoi le monsieur il t’a aussi appelée « maman » ? »

 

« C’est… » commencez-vous, embarrassée, mais vous n’avez pas le temps de poursuivre, interrompue par le cliquetis métallique d’une clef dans la serrure de votre geôle.

 

« Audric ! »

 

« Comme on se retrouve. » dit-il en pénétrant dans le cachot.

 

Vous serrez plus fort Yeesha contre vous. Audric la dévisage :

 

« Alors c’est elle, hein… »

 

« Ne t’avises pas de t’approcher d’elle ! » le mettez-vous en garde.

 

« Oh mais ne t’en fais pas, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Enfin, pour l’instant. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

 

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Suivez-moi. »

 

Vous refusez de bouger.

 

« Ecoutez, si vous ne venez pas gentiment je vous ferai emmener par la force, alors à toi de voir. »

 

Vous jetez un regard de désapprobation à votre fils, mais décidez de suivre ses instructions pour le moment. Vous préférez rester consciente pour protéger votre fille.

Audric vous fait monter dans un chariot surmonté de barreaux avec Yeesha.

 

« Où est-ce qu’on va ? » demandez-vous.

 

« A Ravatogh. » répond Audric.

 

***

 

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, vous arrivez enfin en vue du volcan de Ravatogh.

Audric vous fait descendre du chariot avec Yeesha et vous guide dans un endroit en hauteur isolé au milieu du paysage aride parsemé de gros rochers. Les mains entravées, des soldats surveillant le périmètre, il vous est impossible de vous échapper.

 

« Mettez-vous ici. » vous dit froidement Audric en vous faisant vous agenouiller entre plusieurs roches surélevées.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes nous faire ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Incessamment sous peu, mon « père » va arriver en ces lieux, guidé par nos soins. » déclame-t-il.

 

« Comment ? » dites-vous, surprise.

 

« Nous lui avons laissé un petit mot dans votre masure, quelque chose du genre _« Nous ne pouvons plus vivre avec toi. Je ne peux plus supporter le déshonneur que tu m’as fait subir. Adieu. »_  ».

 

Vous écarquillez les yeux, sidérée.

_Non, comment ont-ils pu faire croire une telle chose à Ardyn ?_

 

« J’ai aidé Qaïn à rédiger le texte. Apparemment c’était plutôt convaincant, d’après ce qu’on m’a rapporté il était effondré quand il a lu le mot… mais pas suffisamment pour qu’on puisse l’achever. »

 

Vous fixez le sol, abattue.

 

« C’est là que vous intervenez. » poursuit Audric. « Nous lui avons fait croire que vous vous étiez enfuies par ici, pour qu’il vienne vous y retrouver. Mais tout ce qu’il verra en arrivant, c’est vos deux corps morts étalés sur le sol ! » dit-il en dégainant son épée.

 

« Audric ! Non ! » criez-vous.

 

Il s’approche de vous, son sabre au clair. A côté de vous, Yeesha commence à pleurer.

 

« Audric, arrêtes, s’il-te-plait ! Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça ! »

 

Il continue son avancée, le visage impassible.

 

« Je t’en prie, épargne Yeesha ! Elle n’y est pour rien dans cette histoire ! Ma dépouille devrait te suffire ! »

 

Un soupçon d’hésitation traverse son visage.

 

« S’il-te-plait, Audric, ne commet pas la même erreur qu’avec Alfons ! »

 

Cette fois, Audric s’arrête. Il regarde Yeesha qui continue de pleurer en silence, apeurée. Vous n’arrivez pas à deviner ce que pense votre fils, mais vous espérez que ce qui reste d’humanité en lui saura se montrer.

Après un moment qui semble une éternité, Audric rengaine son épée. Il se détache de vous, indiquant des instructions à quelques soldats, puis vient s’assoir sur un rocher.

Vous le dévisagez, dans l’attente d’une explication de sa part. Mais il ne dit rien.

 

Les heures passent, jusqu’à ce les soldats reviennent avec un chariot. Audric l’inspecte, et approuve d’un signe de tête. Les soldats s’éloignent de nouveau avec leur mystérieux chargement.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » demandez-vous à votre fils.

 

« Vos remplaçantes. » répond-il froidement.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Vous jetez un coup d’œil en contrebas entre les rochers, là où les gardes conduisent le véhicule. A l’intérieur, vous pouvez identifier deux corps féminins, celui d’une femme de votre âge et un autre de celui de Yeesha, maculés de sang.

 

« Mais… c’est horrible, comment as-tu pu… » lâchez-vous.

 

« Quoi, tu aurais préféré que ce soit vous ? » vous répond-il avec dédain.

 

Vous ne savez plus quoi dire, abasourdie par la cruauté de votre fils. Ce dernier émet un petit grognement en détournant la tête et ajoute :

 

« Elles étaient malades. Elles n’auraient pas survécu. »

 

Mais cela ne vous rassure en rien. Vous assistez impuissante à la mise en place du piège à l’attention d’Ardyn.

 

 

Après quelques heures d’attente le soleil commence à se coucher, allongeant les ombres des pierres vous cerclant en silhouettes menaçantes.

A côté de vous, Yeesha commence à trembler de froid. Vous essayez de vous rapprocher pour la réchauffer un peu malgré vos entraves, lorsque vous percevez du mouvement loin en contrebas.

De là où vous êtes, vous pouvez entrapercevoir la scène alors que le vent qui souffle dans votre direction vous amène les bribes de conversation qui s’y déroulent. Mais vous êtes trop éloignée pour pouvoir manifester votre présence, des gardes vous surveillant étroitement, prêts à planter leurs piques dans vos chairs au moindre mouvement.

Si ça ne tenait qu’à vous, ça vous serait égal. Mais vous ne pouvez pas les laisser blesser Yeesha.

 

Vous distinguez les deux corps maquillés pour vous ressembler gisant sur le sol.

Puis vous le voyez arriver.

Ardyn…

Malgré la distance, vous devinez qu’il est dévasté.

Il s’approche des dépouilles en boitant, comme s’il avait déjà dû subir de nombreux combats pour parvenir jusqu’à ce lieu. Il tombe à genoux avant d’avoir pu avancer suffisamment pour identifier les corps de façon sûre.

 

« Ardyn ! » criez-vous de toutes vos forces dans le désespoir, espérant qu’il vous entende et réalise que vous êtes toujours vivante.

 

Mais votre voix ne porte pas jusqu’à lui.

 

« Silence ! » vous gronde un garde en vous frappant du pommeau de son épée.

 

« Aahh… » laissez-vous échapper de douleur.

 

« Maman… » murmure Yeesha.

 

« Ça va aller ma puce. Ça va aller, on va s’en tirer… » lui dites-vous, même si vous avez du mal à y croire vous-même.

 

Vous la serrez près de vous et essayez de lui couvrir les oreilles pour qu’elle n’entende pas les bruits de la tragédie se déroulant en contrebas.

Mais vous, vous entendez.

 

« Eh bien ça alors, si je m’attendais… » résonne la voix de Qaïn. « Bonjour, mon frère ! Tu m’as manqué durant toutes ces années ! »

 

« Epargnes-moi tes mensonges… » lui répond Ardyn, la voix chevrotante.

 

« Ah ! De nous deux je me demande quel est celui qui a menti le plus ! » ricane-t-il.

 

Ardyn ne répond rien, toujours à genoux au sol. Vous devinez qu’il est à bout de force.

 

« Eh bien ? Tu ne dis rien ? » ajoute Qaïn en faisant un signe discret à ses soldats. Vous les voyez se mettre en position autour d’Ardyn, dissimulés derrière les rochers.

 

« Est-ce que c’est toi qui as fait ça… » murmure Ardyn.

 

« Je te demande pardon ? »

 

« Est-ce que c’est toi qui les as tuées ? » demande-t-il plus fort.

 

« Même si c’était le cas, qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Elles t’ont abandonné, non ? Elles ont enfin dû comprendre que tu n’es qu’un monstre ! » se moque Qaïn.

 

_Ardyn, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Défends-toi, je t’en supplie !_

 

Mais il reste à terre, incapable de réagir.

 

« Et les monstres doivent être exécutés. » lance implacablement Qaïn en faisant signe à ses hommes.

 

Les soldats surgissent de leurs cachettes et attaquent Ardyn avec toutes leurs armes : flèches, carreaux, couteaux, toutes les lames convergent vers celui que vous aimez pour le transpercer de toute part.

 

« AAAAHHHH !!!! » hurle Ardyn sous le coup de la douleur.

 

Vous fermez les yeux, appuyant plus fort sur les oreilles de Yeesha pour qu’elle n’entende pas le cri de souffrance de son père.

Des larmes se forment sous vos paupières  alors que votre cœur se déchire à chacune de ses lamentations.

 

« Ah ! Ça t’apprendra à essayer de jouer au plus malin ! » vocifère Qaïn.

 

Vous regardez de nouveau la scène. Vous devinez les fumerolles noires et violettes se dessiner autour d’Ardyn.

 

« Certainement pas ! » beugle Qaïn en sortant une petite sphère noire de son sac et en la lançant sur Ardyn.

 

Une explosion lumineuse se produit, libérant une grosse quantité de magie. Une fois la fumée dissipée, vous constatez qu’Ardyn est étendu dans la poussière. Mais il essaye de se relever. Peine perdue. Qaïn ordonne à ses soldats de lancer leurs magies à leur tour. Une multitude de déflagrations illuminent le ciel crépusculaire pendant qu’Ardyn souffre le martyr sous les assauts.

 

« Alors, qu’est-ce que ça te fait ? Qu’est-ce que ça te fait de subir les attaques comme ton foutu père ? » exulte Qaïn. « Ifrit était un Dieu et pourtant, les hommes l’ont abattu ici même ! Il en sera de même pour toi ! »

 

Allongé sur le sol, incapable de bouger, Ardyn fixe avec désespoir les corps qu’il prend pour vos dépouilles.

 

« Mais étant donné que tu es une abomination de la nature qui ne peut pas mourir, nous avons trouvé mieux pour toi. Pitioss, ça te parle ? C’est là où tu es né… et c’est l’endroit où je vais t’enfermer pour l’éternité ! »

 

Vous discernez plusieurs animaux et formes humanoïdes se rassembler autour de Qaïn. Vous reconnaissez l’un d’entre eux, c’est le chien noir et blanc que vous avez vu le jour où Bahamut a conféré son pouvoir à Ardyn.

Tous ensemble, ils concentrent leurs pouvoirs pour ouvrir une faille dans les entrailles de la terre donnant sur un lieu hors de l’espace et du temps.

Doucement, ils y font basculer le corps d’Ardyn  qui sombre dans les tréfonds d’un monde duquel il ne pourra pas s’échapper.

 

Vous le regardez glisser vers les limbes, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

_Ardyn…_

 

Le gouffre se referme, scellé par les Messagers des Dieux. Leur tâche accomplie, ils se volatilisent dans la noirceur de la nuit.

 

« ha ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA !!!!! » rit bruyamment Qaïn. « Enfin ! Enfin il a disparu ! Enfin je suis débarrassé de tout ce qui se rapporte à lui ! Enfin je… »

 

Qaïn ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa tête se penche vers son torse, duquel ressort une lame dégoulinante de son sang.

Derrière lui se tient Audric, le poignardant littéralement dans le dos.

 

« Pourquoi… » susurre Qaïn en s’effondrant.

 

« Tu devrais le savoir. Pour le pouvoir. » répond Audric en le dévisageant de haut.

 

Dans un ultime râle, Qaïn chuchote :

 

« maudit Ardyn… », avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

 

 

Audric est de nouveau face à vous. Ayant prévu son coup d’état de longue date, tous les soldats présents lui sont restés fidèles, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres.

Vous le regardez, alors qu’il a toujours son épée sanglante dans la main.

 

« Vas-y. » lui dites-vous. « Finis ce que tu as commencé. »

 

Il ne dit rien, vous adressant un air hautain. Puis finalement :

 

« Détachez-les. »

 

Les gardes viennent immédiatement vous libérer.

 

« Partez. Que je ne vous revois plus. » ajoute-t-il en détournant le regard.

 

Vous prenez Yeesha dans vos bras et vous apprêtez à quitter les lieux.

 

« …Merci. » dites-vous calmement à votre fils.

 

Il ne répond rien. C’était peut-être vain depuis le début…

Sans demander votre reste, vous vous enfoncez dans la nuit, désireuse de quitter cet endroit maudit le plus vite possible.

 

***

 

_« C’est la dernière fois que je t’ai vu._

_Ardyn, tu me manques tant… »_

_« J’ai tout essayé pour te ramener. Je suis montée en haut de Ravatogh pour prier le Calcinateur, mais il n’a pas répondu à mon appel. J’ai cherché les Messagers des Dieux pour qu’ils rouvrent Pitioss, mais ils sont restés invisibles. Je me suis renseignée sur la magie et comment l’utiliser, mais je ne pourrai jamais acquérir suffisamment de pouvoir pour te libérer._

_Je suis désolée. »_

_« Il semblerait que tout le monde veuille t’oublier. Qaïn a tout fait pour effacer ton nom de l’Histoire, et Audric, maintenant devenu Audric Lucis Caelum III ne semble pas vouloir changer cet état de fait._

_Mais pas moi. Pas Yeesha._

_Nous ne t’avons pas abandonné .Les Dieux t’ont trahi. Les humains t’ont trahi. Je ferai en sorte que ça se sache. Que les générations futures connaissent la vraie histoire d’Ardyn Izunia par le biais de ce journal._

_C’est le mieux que je puisse faire pour que ta mémoire perdure et vive encore. »_

_« Ardyn, le poids des années m’accable à présent. Je résiste de moins en moins aux maladies, et j’ai bien peur que le Fléau des Etoiles n’ait fini par prendre possession de moi._

_J’aimerai penser que je pourrai te rejoindre de cette façon, mais il semblerait qu’il me faille partir en premier._

_Je t’attendrai dans l’au-delà, en compagnie de notre fils et de notre fille lorsque l’heure sera venu pour toi. »_

_« Ardyn… Je t’aime. »_

***

 

_« Ce sont là les dernières paroles de ma mère, avant qu’elle ne décide de mettre fin à ses jours pour ne pas se changer en créature de la nuit._

_Pendant des années, tous les jours, elle s’est rendue à Pitioss. Tous les jours elle s’agenouillait à l’emplacement de la prison de mon père et lui parlait. Jusqu’à son dernier souffle, elle n’a vécu que pour lui. »_

_« Notre famille a été maudite par les Dieux et les Hommes. Cette injustice ne doit pas rester dans l’ombre. C’est pourquoi moi et mon mari nous allons cacher ce journal dans le tombeau du Roi Absalom. C’est le seul endroit où ce recueil pourra perdurer avec le temps et qui sait, parvenir jusqu’à nos descendants. »_

_« J’espère que vous comprendrez, Nadir, et trouverez ce journal. Et j’espère que ce jour, mon père aura enfin obtenu la paix. »_

 

Yeesha Izunia-Highwind


	14. Epilogue

E.M. 766. Sanctuaire de Brackham, entre Hammerhead et Insomnia.

 

Un feu crépite au centre du campement improvisé autour duquel se sont regroupés Noctis et ses trois amis, Gladiolus, Prompto et Ignis. Les quatre garçons profitent d’un moment d’intimité au cœur d’un monde de ténèbres envahi de daemons.

Cela a pris 10 longues années à Noctis pour charger l’Anneau des Lucii, l’héritage de sa famille, de pouvoirs magiques dans une réalité hors de l’espace et du temps. Enfin, après une attente infinie il est revenu accomplir son destin : revendiquer sa place sur le trône en tant que Noctis Lucis Caelum, le Roi Elu, et ramener la lumière.

 

« Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver là comme avant… » dit Gladiolus.

 

« C’est vrai… » ajoute Prompto.

 

« Pourtant c’est étrange, on ne dirait pas que ça fait si longtemps. Maintenant qu’on est tous réunis ici, j’ai l’impression que c’était hier… » analyse Ignis.

 

« Ouais… C’est bon de vous revoir. » dit Noctis.

 

Un silence s’installe dans la nuit sans étoiles. La bataille qui s’annonce à Insomnia sera rude et probablement sans retour. L’heure est grave, et aucun des garçons n’ose troubler la solennité de l’instant.

Finalement, Ignis se lance :

 

« A propos d’Ardyn… »

 

« Talcott m’a dit que vous aviez trouvé des infos sur lui. » dit Noctis.

 

« En effet. Et c’est réellement perturbant. »

 

« Bahamut m’a parlé de lui. Il m’a expliqué qu’il avait usurpé le trône et avait été rejeté par le Cristal à cause de sa corruption. »

 

« C’est ce que t’a dit le Draconéen ? » s’étonne Prompto.

 

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

 

« Je suis pas du genre sentimental, surtout envers Ardyn, mais là tu ne connais pas toute l’histoire… » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

« Comment ça ? »

 

« Regarde. » dit Ignis en tendant un journal à Noctis. « C’est ce qu’on a trouvé dans le tombeau royal de Cartanica. »

 

« C’est le journal de la femme d’Ardyn ! » commente Prompto.

 

« Il a eu une femme ? »

 

« Ce n’est pas si surprenant. Lis-le, tu verras. »

 

Noctis feuillète le journal, découvrant peu à peu la vérité.

 

« Mais c’est… » commence-t-il.

 

« Oui, nous aussi quand nous l’avons lu nous n’y avons d’abord pas cru. » dit Ignis.

 

« Il semblerait qu’Ardyn ait souffert bien plus que ce que l’on peut imaginer. » ajoute Prompto.

 

« C’est tout simplement abominable… »

 

« Ça ne va pas te faire changer d’avis, j’espère ? » s’inquiète Gladiolus.

 

« Absolument pas. Au contraire. J’ai maintenant des raisons supplémentaires d’aller retrouver Ardyn. » conclut Noctis.

 

***

 

Le ciel est sombre au-dessus d’Insomnia. La noirceur de la nuit enveloppe toute la cité de son manteau de ténèbres.

Dans le silence de ce monde en ruines, des tintements retentissent dans un lointain soupir, la friction du métal générant des étincelles illuminant furtivement la sourde obscurité.

Des lueurs surnaturelles s’élèvent vers les cieux et meurent aussitôt, remplacées par des résidus fantomatiques de magie bleus et rouges.

 

« Tu penses donc être l’élu ? C’est uniquement parce que j’ai été injustement écarté ! »

 

« Ce n’était pas ton rôle ! »

 

« Ah non ? Eh bien alors montre-moi ton ardeur, Roi Elu ! Tu es censé avoir acquis un pouvoir incommensurable ! »

 

Epées contre épées, magies contre magies, Ardyn et Noctis s’opposent dans un féroce combat dans les rues de la cité dévastée.

 

« C’est donc ça, la force du Roi Elu ? C’est assez décevant... Tu pourrais essayer de faire mieux que ça ! »

 

Ardyn rassemble de l’énergie autour de lui et projette des émanations de ténèbres sur Noctis.

 

« Gnnh, je ne me laisserai pas terrasser si facilement ! »

 

Noctis tend le bras et forme un bouclier grâce au pouvoir de l’Anneau des Lucii, déviant l’attaque magique.

La déferlante d’obscurité se tarit peu à peu. Alors que Noctis abaisse sa défense, Ardyn jaillit d’entre les flammes noires et plaque le jeune Roi au sol :

 

« Enfin ! L’heure de ma revanche a sonné. Elle s’est fait attendre, mais ça valait la peine. »

 

« Ne crie pas victoire. Ce n’est pas terminé. »

 

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as le pouvoir du Cristal ! Voyons un peu s’il surpasse le mien… »

 

« La lumière... est avec moi ! »

 

« Tu ressembles déjà un peu plus à un élu, comme ça. »

 

Une collection d’armes translucides et luminescentes apparait autour de chacun des combattants. Ardyn et Noctis poursuivent leur affrontement dans les airs, se rendant coup pour coup à l’aide de leurs Arsenal Fantômes respectifs.

Leurs collisions illuminent le ciel, se reflétant sur les nuages comme autant d’éclairs lors d’un orage.

La lutte est âpre et solitaire.

 

Après de vigoureuses frappes échangées à pleine puissance, les deux combattants retombent au sol, à bout de force.

Des silhouettes immatérielles massives apparaissent autour du champ de bataille. Les anciens Rois sont venus soutenir l’Elu dans sa lutte contre les ténèbres.

 

« Voici venus les anciens rois du Lucis ! La solidarité est une valeur sûre de la famille Lucis Caelum, hein ? »

 

Ardyn et Noctis s’échangent encore quelques coups, puisant dans leurs ultimes ressources pour prendre l’avantage sur l’autre.

 

« Quand ton cher papa est mort... tu t’amusais comme un gamin irresponsable avec tes camarades ! Quand ta fiancée est morte... tu as passé des jours alité et tu t’es morfondu comme une loque ! Tu crois m’avoir surpassé après dix petites années ? Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ? J’ai passé des siècles au cœur des ténèbres ! »

 

« Gnnh, je le sais… je peux sentir ta peine… »

 

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu crois avoir vécu l’enfer, mais tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’est le véritable désespoir ! »

 

« Ardyn, écoute-moi… »

 

« Meurs ! »

 

Ardyn se jette sur Noctis, son arme en avant. Ce dernier se défend instantanément et saisit une arme de son Arsenal pour contre-attaquer. A son tour, Ardyn pare le coup avec une arme de sa propre collection, mais déjà Noctis fait appel à l’arme suivante, prenant Ardyn de court.

Noctis enchaîne les assauts, épuisant son Arsenal jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui reste que l’Epée de son Père. Déterminé, il la plante dans le torse d’Ardyn, mettant un terme à leur combat.

 

« Aaah… Je vois… Tu as bien choisi ton arme… »

 

Ardyn s’écroule au sol, vaincu.

 

La pluie tombe avec douceur sur le champ de bataille alors que les Rois du Lucis disparaissent dans le néant, laissant les deux hommes seuls au cœur de la cité royale.

 

« Tu as gagné, Roi Elu... Tu vas chasser les ténèbres ? Ramener la lumière et la paix dans ce monde ? Et effacer une fois de plus mon nom de l’Histoire... »

 

Noctis s’agenouille aux côté d’Ardyn, étendu sur le sol attendant son dernier souffle.

 

« Personne n’effacera plus jamais ton nom. Ardyn… je sais ce qui t’est arrivé. »

 

Ardyn pose lentement son regard sur Noctis, intrigué.

 

« Nous avons trouvé un journal. Celui de ta femme. »

 

Ardyn écarquille les yeux, une lueur d’espoir les traversant, mais reprend aussitôt une expression contrariée.

 

« Ça n’a aucune importance… C’est du passé… Ils m’ont tous abandonné il y a bien longtemps… »

 

« Justement. Ardyn, il faut que tu saches… »

 

Des larmes se forment dans les yeux de Noctis, tant la vérité est cruelle.

 

« … elles ne t’ont pas abandonné. Jamais. »

 

« … quoi ? »

 

« Ta femme et ta fille. Elles ne sont pas mortes à Ravatogh. C’était une ruse de Qaïn pour t’affaiblir et pouvoir te neutraliser. »

 

« … »

 

« Elles ont tout fait pour te ramener, pour te faire sortir de ta prison. Ta femme t’a rendu visite tous les jours jusqu’à son dernier à Pitioss, et ta fille a caché ce journal pour que nous puissions connaître la vérité. »

 

« … »

 

« Quant à Qaïn… Ton fils l’a tué immédiatement après ta disparition. Il est monté sur le trône, en tant qu’Audric Lucis Caelum, et… »

 

Noctis interrompt son récit. Sur ses joues, ses larmes se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie ruisselantes, les rendant presque invisibles.

 

« Tu n’étais pas un usurpateur ! » éclate-t-il en sanglots. « C’est nous, ceux qui nous prétendons héritiers de la famille Lucis Caelum, alors qu’en réalité nous ne sommes que… »

 

Dans un dernier effort, Ardyn soulève son bras et laisse sa main reposer sur celle de Noctis.

 

« Je vois… Je suis heureux que ça se termine de cette façon alors… »

 

Noctis relève la tête vers Ardyn. Son cœur se serre et ses larmes redoublent de plus belle lorsqu’il constate qu’il lui sourit.

 

« Ardyn, au nom de toute notre famille, je suis désolé. »

 

« Merci… de me l’avoir dit… »

 

« Cette fois, tu pourras reposer en paix. Ferme les yeux… et dors pour l’éternité auprès de ceux qui te sont chers. »

 

« Ha ! Je t’attendrai dans l’au-delà… »

 

Enfin, Ardyn rend son ultime soupir, libéré du poids de sa malédiction et l’âme apaisée par la vérité. Son corps s’envole dans les airs et disparait parmi les volutes de la nuit sous le regard empli de fierté de Noctis.

 

« Adieu… mon cher aïeul. »

 

 

Après ce jour, le monde ne revit plus aucun Lucis Caelum ; mais la lumière restaurée offre une nouvelle chance aux êtres vivants sur cette terre. Son prix a été élevé. Gardons espoir que cette fois, l’humanité s’en montrera digne.

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
